In The Darkness
by Darkest Original
Summary: Isabella Mikaelson has been running for over a thousand years as Klaus hunts her down. Now Bella hears that Elijah is in Mystic Falls. She doesn't know if he is still working with Klaus or not but she does know that she must figure out what he is doing back on her family's homeland and interfere if need be, especially if he thinks that the human doppelganger can break the curse.
1. Prologue

**AN: This will be my first Vampire Diaries/Twilight full length story and I hope that you all will like it. This story will take place before Edward breaks up with Bella and before Damon and Rose go and visit Slater at his coffee shop. I DO NOT own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, they both belong to their respective owners and creators. I mean no offense to anyone's religion or beliefs with this prologue.**

**I'll be updating every Friday and Tuesday so I'll see you all next week. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

Many people dream of eternity when they look at how short their life really will be and how much they will miss in the years after their death. And how, after your life, you don't know what will happen next. Maybe you'll go to Heaven or Hell, or maybe you'll be stuck in between the two. Maybe you'll be a ghost spending you eternity watching over the loved ones you've left behind or maybe your afterlife will just be a vast amount of darkness. It's the thought of that never ending unknown that scares some people, and I'm one of them.

But when you think of eternity, you usually think of all the people you will meet, the places you will see, and the rise and fall of different civilizations. People don't think any deeper than that usually thought.

There is the fact that you will outlive all of your family and friends to consider. And the fact that you will never be able to have your own child, I know that my sister took that the hardest out of the rest of my siblings.

When I think of my eternity stretched out in front of me I just see an endless darkness because that's what it is, darkness. The future isn't determined yet and eternity can seem daunting when you see it like that, especially when you don't have someone to spend it with. At least not yet.

The question isn't 'Do you want to live forever?'.

The real question is 'Can you handle being _alone_ for eternity?'.


	2. King of the World

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews over the weekend, they made me very happy. My chapters will all either have the title as a song title or the title of an episode in Season 2 of the Vampire Diaries. It depends on if I can think of a song for that chapter or not.**

**I do NOT own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they both belong to their respective owners and creators.**

* * *

Ch.1 – King of the World

_Do. Not. Test. Me.  
__Cause I'm the f***ing kind of the world  
__Get on your knees  
__I'm the f***ing king of the world  
__Do as I please  
__So get up and get out and I'll show you  
W__hat it means for me to control you  
__Cause I'm the f***ing king of the world  
__**King of the World – Porcelain & the Tramps**_

"_Elijah! Niklaus! Wait for me!" I shout before running after my brothers. They round the huge white oak tree in the middle of our village and head into the forest. I follow after them quickly, you'd think that because I'm the eldest that they'd listen to me but they don't._

_I huff in agitation but quickly catch up to them. "Must you always ignore me? You should listen to your elders." I playfully chastise my brothers._

"_Sorry Isabella." They say at the same time, small grins twitching at the corners of the mouths._

_I shake my head in amusement and fold my hands behind my back. I walk slowly between two trees, thinking about how to ask my question. My brothers are silent behind me; they know to let me have my time to figure my own thoughts out._

"_If we could live forever, brothers, what would we be? A nobleman or a person of great wealth? I know that I would be a common person, helping others. Do you both agree?" I ask hesitantly._

_Elijah and Niklaus pause at the question, probably never having to think about it. _

"_I would want to be a nobleman probably, Isabella." Elijah says to me, grabbing my right hand and squeezing. _

"_Well I would be king of the world, forever," Niklaus smiles at his genius, grabs my other hand in one of his and grabs Elijah's other hand in his other hand. _

_Elijah and I both laugh at the foolishness of the thought because no one can live forever._

"Cause I'm the f***ing king of the world!" My alarm blares in my ears and I bolt up in bed. I pant heavily from the dream and snap my head back and forth to take in my surroundings.

My desk and old computer are there and so is the rocking chair that Edward Cullen sits in when he watches me sleep. I find that totally creepy but I ignore it for personal reasons. I just hope that at night I don't sleep talk about my family but if I do, I hope that he thinks it's just an overactive imagination.

My alarm clock is still ringing and I find it so ironic that I just dreamed of my brother Klaus saying that he wanted to be the king of the world. I reach over and shut it off. I then grab my phone that is next to it and check the date. Today is September 13th my birthday once again, I have been on this earth for over a thousand years and I would've turned twenty-five today if my father had not did as he did.

I slowly get out of bed and get ready for school. I make sure that my silver locket is hanging around my neck first before getting ready. Inside is written 'Forever' and there is an herb called vervain in there too and it burns my type of vampires. I put a little bit in my coffee eat morning so that I become used to it and have more of a resistance to it. The locket has the name of each of my family members engraved on the back and on the front is written 'Original family' with vines and flowers intertwining around it. I also had a garnet placed on the bail of the locket to remind me of the one thing that let us live forever. Blood. I've never taken it off and try to never show it to other people because then they want the story and why I have an herb inside of it instead of photos and etcetera, etcetera.

I pull on a nice shirt for school and start brushing my hair out. School is so boring so someone who has been around for more than a thousand years. I mean, who needs to learn history when they've experienced it?

Nothing that they teach at Fork high can help me at all, it's just for pretenses and so that the person who is searching for me doesn't find me.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Charlie coming up the stairs quite loudly. Poor Charlie. I compelled him and this whole town to believe that I was his daughter and was staying here because his ex-wife remarried. I've made many stories up over the years and have had many fake parents but Charlie is one of the ones that I like the most. It's too bad that I will have to erase myself from his memories.

"Hey, Bella. I just wanted to wish you a happy eighteenth birthday before I go to work." He pauses and drags his hand through his hair onto of his head. "So happy birthday kiddo."

He then gives me a wrapped present and guilt washes over me. I quickly school my features into an excited face and Charlie believes it. I always feel guilty that my fake parents spend money on me when I'm not even their real child. But every time I leave a town, I always give my fake parents more than enough money to live off of.

"Thanks dad," I say while tearing the wrapping paper off. Charlie had gotten me a digital camera and a scrap book.

"You're welcome kid," he says and kisses me on the forehead awkwardly before getting up to go.

Charlie then quickly makes his way from the house and down the street in his police cruiser. Typical Charlie, he is never one to show his true feelings. If only Charlie was my real dad, he would've loved each child of his equally but then if he was my real father, he wouldn't have done what my father did.

I was changed when I was twenty-four years old but I still look young enough to be in high school, thank gosh. If I didn't, I don't think that I would've met my descendants in this town.

Edward, my boyfriend, and his family is made up of three of my descendants and I'm so happy that they have found their mates after all that they've been through. I never really loved Edward, I just kept pretending so that I could get closer and closer to the family.

Carlisle was the second of my descendants to become a vampire and I'm so proud of him for trying to deny his vampirism and instead look for an alternate food source. I tried his diet when he first tried it but I knew that if I pursued that type of diet, I would grow too weak and could be easily killed by Klaus. I'm so happy that he found his mate in Esme and I can tell that they are meant for this life.

Carlisle's sister had children and over the years Mary Alice Brandon was born. Unfortunately she saw visions of the future and in that time period they put her in an asylum where she was treated for her vision with electroshock therapy which gave her amnesia. She was then changed by a staff member who tried to give her, her best chance at running because James was after her, the same James that was after me that spring. After Alice was changed she had a vision of Jasper, her mate, so she went to find him and then she saw them with the Cullen's and they became a part of the Cullen family.

Next was Emmett McCarty whose playful lifestyle gave mine a little more life. I was so upset when he was being killed by that bear but then so relieved when his mate Rosalie showed up and had Emmett be changed by his many times great uncle.

Edward's family is a coven of Cold Ones and they are vampires like me but they don't know that I am a vampire. Cold Ones are as hard as granite, have eyes that change color due to their diet and if they've eaten or not, sparkle in the sun, their skin is ice cold and cannot be killed by a stake to the heart. The stake would be on impact to their skin, instead you have to rip them apart and burn the pieces. They can also have a special ability but that is rare and they are stronger in their first year. Cold Ones also have no heart beat at all.

While Nightwalkers, my species burns in the sun without a spelled object, eyes stay the same color as when human and we can compel people to do what we want. We die by a stake to the heart and we grow stronger as we age, and vervain burns us and prevents compulsion. But since my family was the first vampires, we can only die with a stake dipped in white oak ash from the white oak tree to have us stilled in time and not dead. We are known as Originals. We can compel other vampires and we heal much faster than other vampires. And all Nightwalkers must be invited into a house that has a living residence staying inside.

The only reason that I can walk in the sun is because I have a spelled ring that looks similar to the ones that my family wears so that they can also walk in the sun.

I quickly find a blood bag in the basement and have that for breakfast. I haven't had any blood in almost five days and I was getting too weak but Edward was always around me and wouldn't take any hints from me to leave.

I pull up to the school in my slow truck, it may be slow but I love the old thing. Edward is across the parking lot and his eyes are dead, I guess I've been expecting this to happen but I didn't think it would happen on today of all days. It would've been better if he had told me they were leaving tomorrow because tonight I was going to tell them who I am and what I am. But I guess I don't need to do that and have them at risk for knowing me.

A couple of days ago I was at the Cullen's house and making dinner for myself when I accidently cut my finger. I know that me being a vampire I should've been more careful but I was distracted with thoughts of my family and what they might be doing now. And how their reactions would be to the different technologies in the modern world.

Anyways, the knife I was using to cut some meat for a sandwich slipped and sliced my left forefinger open bad enough that I should've gotten stitches if I was human. Usually the cut would heal instantly but I hadn't eaten anything in almost a week and I was still taking vervain, which made me even weaker. This was both a good and bad thing. It was good because then I wouldn't have had to explain how I healed so quickly but it was a bad thing because I wasn't strong enough to protect myself.

Jasper was in the kitchen talking to me at the time about the civil war since I got him to open up more and was instantly affected by my sweet smelling blood.

He had launched himself at me in hunger and I had just ducked out of the way when Edward came in and tossed me at the nearby wall to get me out of the way. The wall cracked around my body from the force of the toss and my face had contorted in pain and in anger at myself. If I had only eaten that day, the force of hitting the wall wouldn't have hurt as bad but it seems like fate had something else for me to do.

The family helped Edward pull Jasper away from me but the damage was done, Edward's eyes became closed off and dead. As soon as he looked at me that night, I knew exactly what he was going to do but I will not let some weak sparkly vampire break up with me. I have not wasted years of my life on running and hiding to just let some boy think that he knows what's best for me.

I faked a smile at Edward and head to classes, now regretting letting him change his schedule to match mine.

Seven periods full of awkward silences and glancing looks. I can tell that Edward is confused by my coldness and I smirk at that. Did he really think that I was going to be the type of human that cried, and became a zombie when my heart gets broken? News flash for him. I've had my heart broken before by my own family and I know not to let people get close enough for that to happen.

But if someone really did break my heart, I wonder how my brothers would react to that. I am technically older than them in both human and vampire sense but when I came to boys while I was a human, if anyone hurt me they had to answer to my brothers.

It would be so hilarious to see the look on Edward's face if he ever met my brothers under those terms.

I had just come out of gym and hoped that Edward was waiting at my truck and to my delight he was. Now I didn't have to go and hunt him down.

"We need to talk," I called out across the parking lot, not caring that most of the student body was watching us in curiosity. The humans won't even remember me by late tonight, so why not make a scene? "Meet me at Charlie's house."

I step around him and slam my door shut when I get inside. The glass rattles in the window frame from the force and I smile darkly. I've been too weak for too long that it feels so good to let my real self out.

I can hear Edward running in the forest beside my truck, watching me intently and I ignore him. By the time that I reach my house Edward is waiting on the porch steps. Disappointment settles over me, I at east thought that the rest of the family would say goodbye to me. But you can't always get what you want, I know that from experience.

I get out of the truck and walk up to him, "Let's go for a wa-" he begins but cuts off when I walk right on past him and into the house.

In my room I quickly grab anything of his, from photos, to the corsage that he got me for prom. I then take the unopened stereo box that Emmett got me the day I got my cast off and put it on my bed.

I know it will look weird if I take the stereo downstairs because I'm the_ weak _human. I pick it up easily, shift it to one hand grab a box and put the other trinkets inside it and make my way to the stairs. Shifting the box to both hands, I pretend that I'm having troubles lifting the box and once I reach the bottom of the stairs, I fake failing. Edward catches me and sets the stereo on the kitchen table and glances confused back and forth from the stereo to me and back again.

"Could you hold that for me?" I ask in a very innocent voice.

Still confused, Edward picks up the stereo and from the look concentration, he's trying to read my mind again. Doesn't he get that it won't work?

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" I ask and wave my hand towards the forest. My one brother has done this so many times in front of me I have picked it up like its second nature.

I smirk darkly at Edward and his eyes pop open in shock. I guess he never thought that innocent, human Bella could do this or know what he is doing ahead of time.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter. Please REVIEW, they let me know that you all like this story still and want me to continue updating.**


	3. What Do You Take Me For

AN: When you kill an _Original the entire bloodline doesn't die out_ in my story. Only the Original does but the rest of the vampire world still lives. **Also this story takes in early September. The Vampire Diaries episodes from seasons to up to **_**By the Light of the Moon**_** take place over the summer and the beginning of September.**

I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they belong to their respective owners and creators.

I have a Photobucket register too and it will have some pictures for this story. The link to the In The Darkness album will be on my profile page.

**Sorry, I re-posted this because I saw some mistakes and wanted to get rid of them and add the above note.**

* * *

Ch.2 – What Do You Take Me For

_Then I'm like whatever  
Go on right through the front door  
Bye I'll see you later  
What do you take me for, what do you take me for  
Boy now that the tables have turned, don't let me see you begging  
It's a hard life lesson to learn, when it's me you're not getting  
So low but you're all alone, and now you got no power  
Let go cause I'm cutting the rope, guess you climbed the wrong tower  
__**What Do You Take Me For - Pixie Lott ft. Pusha T.**_

I lead Edward out into the woods, far enough away from the tree line that no one can see us but close enough so that I can have a more dramatic exit. Edward soon passes me and turns around. He puts the stereo on the forest floor, straightens and crosses his arms over his chest.

"We're leaving," he says quite bluntly.

"So? What concern is it to me?" I ask, accidently slipping my accent into my words.

Edward takes half a step back in shock and I smirk again. In my human days, I was told that my smirk is like all of my brothers, the same deadliness in it.

"I wanted to tell you so that you wouldn't wonder where we were." Edward covers his lapse in expression quickly. If I had been human, I wouldn't have seen it but I'm not.

"Why would I care?" I ask really cheerily.

"Because you're my mate and I'm leaving." Edward says in a confused tone.

I snort and roll my eyes at him, "Yeah, I'm not your mate." I inform him.

"Yes, you are Bella. I love you." He says and looks deeply into my eyes, trying to dazzle me into submission.

A corner of my mouth rises slightly into a smirk and I glare at him, "I don't love you Edward, never have either. And don't think that you can use your little trick to get me to do what you want."

Edwards face twists in confusion and he opens his mouth to question me but I cut him off. "Look Edward, I don't want to hide who I am anymore. I think you'll agree that we haven't been working for a while. Correct?"

He slowly nods his head.

"Good, then we're on the same page. I just wanted to give you your stuff before you leave because I frankly don't need it. Oh, and find someone who really is your mate and don't force it. Okay?" I ask.

Edward reluctantly nods in agreement and I turn away to go back to the house when he speaks. "Bella, how did you know that we were leaving?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Your blank expression for one and I've known this day was coming for a long time." I step up to him so that I have to look up at him. "And know this; don't make decisions for someone else that would really affect them. They always have a choice."

He nods his head in acceptance of my words and then picks up the stereo and walks away without a backwards glance.

"Goodbye, Edward," I say before he disappears and then head towards the house.

Once back inside, I walk into the living room and take down anything that wasn't here before I came into Charlie's life. Down go the faked school pictures and Charlie's ex-wife's pictures and I space out the pictures of Charlie fishing with his friends Billy and Harry along the years.

I then head into the kitchen and take out any appliances that I had bought in the seven months that I have been here. Seven months is too long by my standards, usually I'm gone every four to five months but this time I stayed because I wanted to get to know my descendants better.

I place the photos in the metal trash can and light them on fire and while they are burning, I place all of the appliances in a box to donate. I then head up to my room and grab all of my clothes and personal items and fit them into my one small suitcase.

Over the years, I've learned that it's so much easier to carry around a small suitcase with just the essentials than two or three boxes with big things. Besides, any of the big things I have, like new cars, are in different storage units across the world under fake names. I then have money in many off-land accounts in under different names.

I take the suitcase downstairs and place it beside the door before heading up to my room again. I didn't pain the walls because I knew that it would take too much time to undo the paint job so all I had to do was take down the furniture and decorations. With my speed everything is taken down and is in the back of my truck in half an hour. By that time Charlie is just pulling into the driveway.

"Hey, Bells! What'd you cook to-" Charlie pauses when he sees my suitcase by the doorway and the furniture in the back of the truck. "What's going on Bella?"

"Sorry Charlie," I step up to Charlie and look deep into his eyes. "You will forget everything about Isabella Swan, she don't exist. The last seven months went normally and there was no interruption. Now go up to your room and go to bed." I compel him, my heart clenching at the fact that he will forget me. He is almost as good as my fat was before he did as he did.

Charlie speaks my words back to me and slowly heads up stairs and soon his snores are heard throughout the house. I smile sadly before getting into the car and driving away.

I drive down to La Push after compelling all the people in Forks to forget me and putting money into Charlie's account. I have already compelled most of La Push, a tribe of shape shifters, except for Billy and Jacob. I just hope that they don't try to talk to someone about me and get suspicious since no one remembers who I am.

I pull up the familiar small red house and quickly knock on the door. I hear Billy wheel himself towards the door and he opens it with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Billy, is Jake here?" I ask taking a quick look into the house. I already know that Jake is in the house because I can hear his heart thumping near the back of the house. But I have to act human around other people.

"Yeah, he's sleeping in his room. Go on in and wake him up Bella, he should get up soon away." Billy wheels away enough that I can sneak past him and into the house.

I stride quickly into Jacob's room and shake him roughly. "Jake, wake up." I say in his ear.

"Wha? Oh hey Bells." He mumbles, still slightly asleep.

He pulls himself into a sitting position and rubs his eyes. I slowly reach out and take one of his hands and say almost the same thing that I said to Charlie, "You will forget everything about Isabella Swan, she didn't exist. Now leave your room in three minutes to have supper."

I wanted to make sure that the pack will remember what happened with the nomad vampires and the fact that they changed. It would be cruel if I made them forget all of what happened to them.

I blur out of his room and seemingly appear out of nowhere in front of Billy. Billy jumps in his chair and grabs his heart while laughing. "Bella, you scared me there. How'd you get out here so fast?" He looks at me curiously.

I lean down slightly to look deeply into Billy's dark and wise eyes better. My pupils change size as I compel him, "You will forget everything about Isabella Swan, she didn't exist. The last seven months went normally and there was no interruption."

I then blur out of the house and hop into my truck. I want to go and find out from one of my minions exactly what my brothers have been up too and if there is any news.

The last time that I saw my real father was right after the Second World War. He had came back to America to search for Klaus but instead found me. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday.

***~In The Darkness~***

_Mikael had walked through the bookstore that I was in and immediately spotted me. I tried to escape before he could harm me but it didn't work. So then I used plan B and pretended to be so happy to see him again, like I was lost without my dear father. He bought right into it, but that might be because I was his oldest and favorite child. He's always had high hopes for me and before my family was changed I tried to live up to them. But when my family was changed, I left and didn't care anymore if I lived up to his expectations or not. _

_I led him back to my apartment and asked him to sit. He nodded and sat down, slowly taking in my sparse apartment. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed the locked case out from the top shelf of my closet. Inside is eight out of the original ten white oak ash stakes,_ _and six daggers and white oak ash for the daggers to be dipped in. I grab one of the stakes and put it in the waistband of my jeans. _

_I didn't say anything while I walked up to my father, I just smiled reassuringly. He would be peaceful soon. At least I hoped._

_Faster than he can tell, I had the stake in my hands and I thrust it into his chest. I felt his bones break from the force and rammed the stake into his heart. I lean in, "I'm sorry father, say hello to mother for me," I whispered in his ear and back away from his body before it burst into flames. _

_He didn't scream because he had accepted his fate. I turned away from the sight of my father burning amidst the flames and grab the bottle on my bookshelf that has his name on it. I quickly put his ashes into the bottle and hurry to go and pack._

***~In The Darkness~***

I'm still shocked at my coldness and robotic manner that I acted in. But I had to kill my father I could not let him hurt anyone else. Mikael would've used me or any of my siblings to get to Klaus and kill him and then kill us because we do not have use to him anymore. I couldn't let that happen.

I still have his ashes but they are in a safe deposit box in a small town in France. In fact, I have almost everyone in my family's ashes in that safe deposit box. The latest family member that I killed was my younger sister Rebekah so the only people left are Elijah, Klaus and I.

It was just after I killed Rebekah in 1975 that I started to feel more depressed than ever. I was always staring off into the distance, more than usual. I didn't know what was up with me but I did know that I was tired of running from Klaus. I felt like I had wasted too much time running when I could've looked for my real love or planned Klaus' death sooner. During my travels I always saw at least one very happy couple and family and it would seem like a stake to the heart by the amount of pain. My family would never be a family again and I can't start a new family because either Klaus will kill them or I will have to leave them.

That feeling started the idea inside my head and one day I almost went through with it. I had walked back home from high school and headed straight towards the closest in my bedroom to grab the locked case. There are now only six daggers, stakes and ashes kept in bottles left for me to use.

When you dip one of the daggers into the white oak ash and then shove it into an Original's heart, they will be temporarily dead as long as the dagger stays inside them. The dagger doesn't give you a real death but being staked by a White Oak Stake can. Since it is wood from the original White Oak Tree, it is the only thing that can truly kill an Original. Before the tree burned I had grabbed many branches to forge them into stakes and then killed my family off one by one.

But that day I grabbed a stake and was going to kill myself. I mean no one would miss me, and the only two people that would really care if I was dead are Klaus and Elijah. Both for different reasons though. Klaus would only care because he wouldn't be able to break his stupid curse but Elijah would miss me on this world, even if he works for Klaus still. At least I believe that he still does.

If I killed myself then Klaus would never be able to break that damn curse and hopefully will give up on the quest. Then maybe my death will bring Elijah and Klaus together and will try to make our family proud. And my other reason was that I wouldn't need to run anymore and can see my family after all these years.

But then fate gave me another twist in my life. I had looked down at my locket and realized something that made me drop the stake in shock. Klaus would never give up on his quest and would go on a rampage and kill anyone I ever knew. I wouldn't be there to protect them and no one else would be able to deal with Klaus.

Elijah would try, I'm sure, but would just end up with a dagger in his heart.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading this chapter. Please REVIEW, they let me know that you all like this story still and want me to continue updating.**


	4. Lights

**AN: Thanks to all that have reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story. They all made me smile and I'm glad that you guys still have interest in this story. **_Enjoy this chapter and just hang in there, the story will explain itself slowly but it will explain itself. If you have more questions write a review or PM me._

**The link to my photobucket album for this story is on my profile page, just for everyone to know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, the both belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Ch.3 – Lights

_Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing  
And I think back to when my brother and sister slept  
In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe  
__**Lights – Ellie Goulding**_

I had dropped my car off at a dealer ship in Port Angeles and then just ran towards San Francisco. I love running because of the speed but I usually never get the chance to really run. I have to play the weak human most of the time and I will have to play that part until Klaus is dead.

I have many different vampires around the world that have pledged their lives to help me in one way or another. Usually you can only get vampires to do that if you either compel them or do them a favor which they have to return. But I only occasionally ask for the different favors because if I help someone save their family or get rid of a huge threat then they pledge themselves to me. I try to separate myself from my family but sometimes the similarities are so great that they shock me sometimes.

I do not stop running once I hit the city; instead I just use the back alleys and leap from rooftop to rooftop. Like one of those mythological vampires that haunt the night and prey on innocent young maidens.

I slam the doors open with both hands and walk purposely inside the expensively furnished apartment. This is one of the places I stay at over the years and I let my 'minions' for lack of a better word stay here. "Anthony!" I shout as the doors slam behind me.

Anthony blurs in front of me in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Little droplets of water splash against the tile floor from his long shaggy brown hair. "Yes Isabella?" He asks confidently. He doesn't seem to mind that he is only wearing a towel.

"Now under regular circumstances I would take advantage of this situation," I say as I walk around him, trailing my pointer finger across the width of the back of his shoulders. "But…" I trail off and raise an eyebrow at him when I stop in front of him again. The raised eyebrow means that he's supposed to finish my sentence.

I usually don't like having this type of power over people but this is how the world works. Someone must be above someone else and enforce their rules.

"But you're here for a specific reason, a reason that you won't tell me." Anthony sighs before turning away from me and heading towards his setup of computers and other technology.

I can do all this technical stuff on my own since I know what to do but then why would I have minions to do it for me. Anthony is a genius with anything technological and is good looking to top it off.

"What would you like me to pull up?" Anthony says as he plops down into his leather chair in front of one of the computers.

"Where are my brothers?" I ask as I lean over the right side of the chair. Anthony shakes the mouse and the computer screen lights up, he pulls open a file about Elijah and one about Klaus and scans it for the information he needs.

"Elijah was last spotted in Mystic Falls, Virginia from what my sources tell me and Klaus is still in Russia. Why do you ask?" He spins the chair around in my direction, forcing me to back up or slam my head against his.

"No particular reason," I say as my mind whirls with this information.

Why isn't Elijah with Klaus? If they are working together Elijah is always with Klaus unless Klaus sent him on a mission but that doesn't happen often. I'm going to need to head to Mystic Falls to see what Elijah is up to and interfere if need be.

I head to the door without another word and my hand is one the doorknob when Anthony clears his throat. I hum under my breath in question but don't turn around.

"When will my partnership with you end?" The hope in his voice makes a fresh wave of guilt crash over me. I've kept this vampire with me for too long already but I guess I just like the stability of having someone to come too. Even though I shouldn't since I've learned that you should never trust anyone.

"Just after one more thing, do my brothers know where I am?" I have my eyes closed to brace myself for the answer and my stomach is uncomfortably tight. I should eat soon, I've already gone too long without blood.

"No, Isabella." His words give me comfort in my own safety and I finally turn around.

I blur towards him and he jumps back at seeing me suddenly appear in front of him. "You will delete any information you ever got me and after that you will forget me and all information you gave me." I compel him into doing just that.

Anthony's eyes go blank and without a word he turns around and starts deleting the information he gave me.

I blur out of the apartment and start running towards the nearest airport, hoping to catch a quick flight to Richmond, Virginia. Maybe I'll even stop at Slater's coffee shop in Richmond for a quick break from the outside world.

Maybe I can also go to the cave where my family history is told and see if they got anything right. But first I must head to Mystic Falls and find out why Elijah is there and what thing of importance is there.

* * *

I pull my car into the underground parking lot in front of the coffee house in Richmond and take a deep breath. This is the closest I've been to my brother in almost two and a half centuries. Slater was so clever to create this underground entrance for people who couldn't walk in the sunlight but I'm glad that I have my ring.

I grab my favorite spot to the left side of the special windows and settle in with a black coffee. The special thing about these windows is that they are double-paned and tempered, allowing no UV rays inside but letting in the real light that so many vampires haven't seen in their undead life.

I'm about halfway through my first cup of coffee when I hear a rustle in the parking garage. Almost like someone is fighting someone else. I ignore it because it is either a vampire getting on someone's nerves or someone tripped over their feet. I'm only taken away from my coffee again when I here Slater talking to someone.

I look up and watch Slater hug Rose, a vampire who is trying to gain forgiveness to Klaus for helping Katerina change herself and escape his claws. Beside Rose is the infamous Damon Salvatore, turned by Katerina in Mystic Falls in 1864 with his brother Stefan. Everyone knows about the Salvatore brothers since Katerina played both of them at the same time and changed them both before being supposedly looked away into a tomb. But knowing Katerina from afar, she most likely deceived one of the guards and escaped into the night. I never would've thought that my granddaughter could've caused so much trouble throughout the years.

"Elijah is dead," Damon's voice cuts through my thoughts and reality crashes down onto me. Elijah is dead? That can't be possible, there is only a limited amount of white oak ash and I have obtained almost all of it over the years.

A large wave of grief passes over me at the thought of Elijah being really dead. Eh was the one brother besides Thomas, who died in Europe, that I got along with the best. Elijah was my both my best friend and sibling growing up and if he is dead, it will shatter me.

"And you're sure Elijah is dead?" Slater asks Damon cautiously. He should be cautious, if Elijah was only stabbed through the heart by a stake and wakes up hours later, he'll be pissed off. I don't want to know what would happen if someone even tried that, let alone be there to watch it.

What could've possibly happened that had Damon Salvatore cross paths with Elijah? I can think of many different scenarios ranging from the worse being that Damon Salvatore is dating the doppelganger. To the least which is that Damon Salvatore had scuffed one of Elijah's suits which can still a big problem to Elijah.

"Beyond dead," Damon says cockily, like he knows exactly what Elijah is and that he is not going to be a threat. Does anyone check their history anymore?

"Trevor was a good man," Slater goes on. Slater had spoken in the past tense so that must mean that Trevor, the other person that helped Katerina escape Klaus, has been killed recently if Slater hasn't known yet.

I turn out most of the speaking and just look out the window into the bright summer day. I haven't seen a lovely fall day like this in almost a year, just dull clouds and rain almost every day. So depressing.

"If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook them up?" At the sound of my other brothers name my head snaps towards the trio of vampires who have taken up a spot in the middle of the coffee shop in front of the large windows.

Why would someone willingly want to get in touch with the evil likes of Klaus? Are they suicidal? They must be if they would willingly try to contact him.

"Greg's list."

"Really?" Damon asks skeptically.

Slater nods, "Seriously. I just respond to a personal add that gets sent to somebody who knows someone who knows Elijah and that's where my connection ends since Elijah is supposedly dead." Slater explains to Damon and Rose while taking a sip of his coffee.

I can't believe the lengths of which people will try to contact one of my family members. To me it seems not that hard to contact them but that might be because I have someone tracking them at all times. It would be different to someone who had no idea of where to even begin looking for one of the Original family members.

My attention is always split in many different directions so that I can know what is going to happen before it even happens. So this is how I hear the noise of coins clicking against coins again and again. It doesn't fit this picture so I turn my head towards the noise and my eyes widen at who is standing across the street.

Elijah is standing across the street in his usual dark suit and gold ring on his finger. His face reveals no emotions and I quickly back into my seat so that I'm not easily spotted. I knew that he couldn't be dead and I'm also right about the being pissed off after having a stake being jammed through his heart.

He is still dropping the coins from one hand to the other and I immediately recognize the intent behind the action. Elijah is going to try something that I showed him many years ago that involves glass and something small but deadly when thrown at high speeds. He is going to throw the coins at the window, causing it to shatter and any of the vampires inside this building will immediately start to burn in the UV rays.

"Why would Klaus want to break the curse?" Damon asks Slater in barely lidded anger. You can really tell that this guy does not have any patience.

"So that the werewolves wouldn't be able to break it," Slater explains. I still can't believe that people still think that the curse is on both races. But I guess that the real curse has been kept a secret amongst my family. But for what reason? So that more people would be looking for the doppelganger? But then again this little fake curse is protecting me from being known. Maybe Klaus doesn't know the real curse yet and is going off of what he knows still.

"If a vampire breaks the sun curse, then the werewolves will be stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater continues.

Damon, Rose and Slater continue talking and my gaze is pulled to the window in front of me again. I peak around the corner and can still see Elijah playing with the coins. In a smooth motion he takes the hand that is holding the coins and brings it slightly back.

My guess is proven correct about Elijah when he throws the coins with what seems like little force but causes the windows to shatter on impact and the little pieces of glass to fling inside the coffee house. I catch a piece of glass with my quick reflexes before it can hit my eye and scrap my chair backwards a couple feet to get out of the way of more glass. Screams echo through the air as people cover their heads and fall to the floor. Rose and Slater both are screaming and twitching on the floor from the sun burning their skin. Slater has the good sense to run away from the sunlight and into the back of the coffee house while Rose still lays there screaming. Damon Salvatore is crouched low behind his chair looking out the window for the person who did this but Elijah is gone before he can spot him. Damon grabs the coat the Rose had taken off and covers her head with it before pulling her towards the entrance to the underground parking lot.

I take this as my cue to leave and hurry after them to get lost in the rush of people. I'm just another nameless face in a crowd of people trying to escape from whoever broke the windows. I jog to my car all the while my sensitive ears pick up the sound of people talking about what just happened and Rose crying hysterically about everyone dying.

I peel out of the parking lot and make sure to pass in front of the coffee shop to see if I can pick up Elijah's scent. It is still there and I'm about to follow it when I stop myself. Why would I willingly go to one of my brothers? I don't know if he is still working for Klaus or not and if he is then going to him would be suicide.

But I will still go to Mystic Falls; I want to know exactly why everyone seems to want to get in touch with my brothers.


	5. By the Light of the Moon

**AN: PLEASE READ!**

** Something to remember is that no one will know that Bella is a vampire until later in the story. My vampires in the stories have heartbeats but they are slower than normal but can easily be overlooked as human. Also **_**Andy Star**_**, Damon's girlfriend until Stefan kills her, won't be in my story. So after Rose dies, Damon just drinks and grieves on his own. **

**Oh, also there will be no **_**Tatia**_** in my story because Katherine and Elena's bloodline was originated from Bella instead. Elijah and Niklaus did like the same girl back in their human days but they didnn't fight at all and they got over her. Tatia was not born at all and doesn't exist in my story. Sorry to any of you that liked her.**

**Don't worry about missing Kol, Rebekah and Finn. I promise that we will see some of them eventually. :)**

_**Enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW!**_

* * *

Ch.4 – By the Light of the Moon

I arrive in Mystic Falls the next night and immediately find Elijah's scent. I follow it from a distance so that if he does come back the same way, he won't be able to smell me.

I soon come upon an old two story white house with a wraparound porch and dark shutters. I sneak to one side of the house and listen as a woman invites Elijah into the house and begins searching through what seems like a closest for something.

I peak into the window above me and watch silently as a young girl walks down the stairs and talks to the women digging around in the closest. They must be relatives of some sort but why would Elijah be in their house? All I can see of the young girl is her long mid-back length brown hair and her sun kissed skin. She seems familiar for some reason but I can't place it just yet.

I listen with very little interest to their conversation and deduce that the older woman must be an aunt to the younger girl and the parents must be dead. I am mulling over what might've happened to the parents when the older woman pauses for a moment and shuts the closest door. I catch a quick glance of Elijah standing right across from me before I duck underneath the window so that he doesn't see me. I know that he didn't see me because I was too fast and he wasn't watching for me but I can't be too cocky. People die from being overconfident and I don't want to die just yet.

The young girl gasps in shock and I'm pleased that she knows of my brother and is already this scared of him. I wonder what would happen if she met Klaus face to face. Would her heart give out? Or would she try to be brave? She seems like the type that would try the second option.

Elijah says, "Hey, I'm Elijah," in his modern and emotionless voice but I can hear the slight joy from the girl reacting so strongly.

Elijah smiles at her reaction and in that moment I can see the similarities between him and all of my dead brothers. It makes me ache to see them again and tears well up in my eyes when I realize that I will not see them again for a very long time. I know that I was the one that killed my family off but that doesn't mean that I had to like it, in fact I despised it. I do not regret the fact that I kept my family safe but I do regret how I did it. I would have been much happier if we could've all lived together in peace but there was no way for that to happen on Earth.

The older woman speaks to Elijah about putting some sort of historical books in his car and Elijah says that he could also get them the next morning. Elijah then taunts the young girl about being invited in and the young girl's heart starts to pound in her chest. Elijah calls the older women Jenna, at least now I can think of the woman without calling her the _older woman_ any more.

"And Elena, I hope to see you again sometime soon," Elijah says, hinting at a different meaning. I peek into the window just as Elena rushes up the stairs but I do get a glimpse of her. The girl must be the person everyone believes to be the new doppelganger. She does look similar to Katerina and myself from the back but where Katerina wears her hair in curls, Elena wears hers straight and I keep my hair half wavy.

Elena slowly walks up the stairs, trying to keep a calm outer façade so as not to worry her aunt but when she is out of sight, she runs up the rest of the stairs and knocks frantically on a white door. I follow her by jumping into the branches of the tree above me and make sure to keep still. Elena is about to pull the door open when Elijah blurs to her and grabs her wrist, stilling her from opening the door. He brings a finger up to his mouth, signalling her to keep quiet about his presence when the door suddenly opens and a young boy steps out with headphones around his neck.

Elena quickly makes an excuse but can't hide the frantic look in her eyes. The boy doesn't see it and just heads downstairs to help Jenna with the boxes.

Elena watches the boy go down the stairs before turning back to Elijah, "What do you want?"

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat," Elijah says, his face eternally bored and unaffected by the situation.

They move towards another door and walks into what seems to be Elena's bedroom.

"Forgive the intrusion, I mean your family no harm." Elijah says while walking towards the window seat.

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asks, wanting answers. She has my families' fierceness but I'm not surprised.

"Because I don't want you to be taken," Elijah sits down on the edge of the window seat and all I can see of him is his back. He is almost blocking my view of Elena but I can see her if I move a little to the left.

"Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. Word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there will be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah moves so that he can lean against the one wall while still sitting and now I can see half of his face.

Elijah can't believe that Elena is really the doppelganger, can he? When I was with him all those years ago I never told him the real curse so he must still believe that the doppelganger of my bloodline can still break Klaus' curse.

"Isn't that what you're trying to do?" Elena asks, confused.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse," Elijah says cryptically.

"So what is your goal?" Elena asks impatiently.

"Klaus' obsession has made him paranoid, he is a recluse," Elijah explains. I wonder how he would feel if I told him that I knew exactly where Klaus was. "He trusts those only in his immediate circle."

"You?"

"Not anymore," Elijah says with a mixture of sadness and joy. I can't help but wonder if he is lying or not but I'll think of that later.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Elena accuses him. "So you're trying to use me, to draw him out."

"Well to do that, I'm going to need you to stay put and not get yourself killed." Elijah points out.

Elena looks taken aback at him pointing out her death wish but regains her momentum. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Well if I wasn't being truthful all of your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and prepared to offer you a deal." Elijah answers bluntly.

"What kind of a deal?" Elena asks and Elijah slowly stands up and walks towards her dresser.

"Do nothing, do nothing and live your life. And then when the time is right, you and I will draw Klaus out together and I will make certain that your friends will remain unharmed." Elijah explains.

"And then what?" Elena asks, genuinely interested in the deal. She seems like the type of girl that would risk everything, even her own life, to save a friend's.

"Then I kill him," Elijah says simply and I can't help but snort softly at that. Elijah can't kill Klaus, he can only immobilise him with a dagger. I only have the white oak ash stakes and know what they can do.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word Elena, I make a deal, and I keep a deal." Of course Elijah would keep his word; we were brought up in a time when your word meant everything. Those types of habits just don't fade with time.

I lean forward slightly, almost like when you watch a movie and get really into it. They begin to talk about how they would keep Elena's friends safe and I focus on Elena. I notice that she is wearing the necklace that my mother used to wear and my anger bubbles up for a moment before I squash it. Elena is my descendant and therefore, a descendant of my mothers and the necklace is rightfully hers. I should actually be grateful that she has it and not some prostitute. But how did she acquire it? The last person who had it was Rebekah and that was at least fifty years ago, before I killed her.

"So do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me," Elena says strongly.

"We're negotiating?" Elijah asks, surprised. It's not often that a human with have enough courage to ask for something from us.

I follow Elijah from a distance as he blurs towards the infamous tomb where 27 vampires were captured and held in for a century and a half. It seems that Damon opened it in hopes to find Katerina only to discover that she was never there.

From what I've been able to pick up, Stefan – Elena's boyfriend – is stuck in the tomb with Katerina because he sacrificed himself to get Elena's adopted brother Jeremy out. Elena managed to get Elijah to agree to get Stefan out of the tomb in return for her agreeing to the deal and Elijah is going to get Stefan now.

Elijah slows down and walks calmly down into the tomb. There is a loud noise of the tomb door being opened and then surprised footsteps running towards the entrance of the tomb. I stop at the edge of the circle above the tomb and lower myself gently onto the ground on my stomach. Lowering my head a couple of inches I can see Elijah to my right and Katerina and Stefan to my left.

Katerina rears back in shock at seeing Elijah and gasps like her descendant did not even an hour ago. "Elijah," She gasps out while shrinking away.

"Good evening Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He pauses and looks towards Stefan, "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" Stefan is clearly shocked at this information. He must really believe that no one can undo the spell. Idiot.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain; however we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I." Katerina looks shocked at this but doesn't move any closer to Elijah.

I can just see her face from the light of Stefan's lantern and can see her inching to run away. That's her forte, she runs when she feels backed into a corner. Unfortunately she doesn't ever risk her life to save someone else's, like Elena does.

"Please, come," Elijah motions for Stefan to step out of the tomb and for a fraction of a second, I think that Elijah has spotted me. I stay very still because if I move then he will surely be able to spot me. Thankfully Elijah doesn't turn back to look at me and I take this as a good sign.

Stefan begins to argue when Elijah interrupts. I can see how irritated he is already by the events that have happened today and the day isn't even over yet. And he and I know that the things that need most of your attention happen when the sun goes down. "The spell has been lifted, now come."

Stefan cautiously leaves the tomb, expecting the curse to keep him out. His face lights up in surprise when he passes through the entrance easily and Katerina tries to quickly escape but Elijah blurs to stop her. She immediately stops right before the tomb entrance and stares wide eyed at Elijah.

"As for you however, you will not exit until I say so." Elijah compels Katerina as Stefan watches on. "When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are."

Fear rises up inside me slowly, I know that Klaus is coming but I can't help but want him to be far away from me. That might be selfish but I really do want to live. But now I can see exactly how far Elena's group of friends is in this mess and the compassionate side of me can't help but want to help them.

Elijah slowly leaves after a few more words to Stefan and I keep very still until I am sure that Elijah is gone and won't come back. I take in a deep breath and smell Katerina's fear, the moist dirt beneath me and recent human blood. Someone must have come to Katerina for answers in return for blood and if I know this group well enough, it would've been Elena wanting to know about Katerina's past.

I enter the little restaurant/diner called the Mystic Grill and can't help but chuckle at the name. Very original.

I am been staying in a new house that I bought yesterday over the phone and have so far bought a bed, a comfortable chair and dug a hole under the house to put all of my belongings that I don't anyone to find.

In the past few hours I have read up on all things that have happened in this town, known and secret. I know that the mayor and the rest of the tomb vampires were killed in a fire set by the town Council.

I also know every little secret about Elena's friends, like Bonnie, who is a weak witch, is descended from Emily Bennett and has a thing for Luka Martin, a warlock under Elijah's control. Bonnie currently believes that the moonstone is destroyed when really Luka tricked her and gave the moonstone to his father, Jonas, who will give it to Elijah tonight.

Caroline Forbes is the only daughter of Sheriff Forbes and was turned into a vampire after being in a car crash with Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan. She was taken to the hospital and Damon gave her his blood only for Katerina to kill her later. Caroline is being taught the life of a vampire by Stefan and Damon and is handling it quite well, better than they would've hoped. She is currently helping Tyler Lockwood with his first change into a werewolf while knowing that one bite from him can kill her.

Matt is Elena's old boyfriend from before her parents died but they are just friends now. Matt doesn't know anything because they are being careful to keep him out but I know that he is confused with some of their actions.

Tyler Lockwood is the Mayor's son and doesn't know that his uncle Mason was killed by Damon. He thought that Mason went back to Florida but is confused now because Jules, another werewolf, is in town and looking for Mason.

Jules has recently bitten Rose but was really aiming to bite Damon. Rose used to believe that she was safe because her bite healed but is now scared that she is going to die because her skin around the area is now inflamed and grotesque looking.

Jeremy knows about everything, even Mason's death and is keeping it all a secret from his and Elena's aunt Jenna. Elena is with Stefan for the night and they are both celebrating the fact that Stefan is out of the tomb.

Stefan and Damon both loved Katerina in 1864 when she came here and were going to kill her at the masquerade ball but instead decided to put her in the tomb. Damon secretly loves Elena but it seems more of an obsession. Damon can't get Katerina since she really loves Stefan so he wants to get Elena to love him. He doesn't really love her, just the thought of loving her.

While Stefan is the opposite and really does love Elena because of who she is and doesn't care that she looks like Katerina. Elena is attracted to Damon because of the danger he offers but really does love Stefan. It seems like the infamous love triangle is back but hopefully this time Elena will chose with her heart and be happy and not ruin anyone's life.

I walk up to the bar and sit beside a dark-haired man who is drinking scotch by the smell of it. His face is pinched in worry and I can't help but speak up.

"Troubles?" I ask him softly.

The man laughs softly, "You have no idea."

He looks quickly at me and his eyes widen a little at the resemblance between Elena and I. But thankfully I don't look so much like Elena and Katerina that people suspect me of being them.

"Oh I'm sure I can imagine it." I say cryptically to Damon who takes another drink of his scotch.

He shakes his head back and forth before looking at me cockily. "No you can't because they are too big for your small mind."

I'm not surprised at the insult, I know that Damon insults when he is feeling too many things at once. "You say this when you don't even know who I am, how nice of you."

He smiles arrogantly at me, "I never said that I was nice."

I smirk at him and hope that he doesn't see the resemblance to my brother in it. But he won't because he has only known me for barely a minute. "That's very true," I pause and hold out my hand for him to take. "I'm Bella Mikael."

I don't tell him my full last name just in case Damon tells my brother. But if Elijah does hear of me from Damon, which he most likely won't, it would be very entertaining to watch his reaction.

He takes my hand confidently and there isn't an electric tingle in my hand from touching his, but instead a slow burn. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

I shake his hand, "It's nice to meet you Damon." He nods, gives me a heart-melting smirk and leans towards me. My breath hitches in my throat and I freeze in place as Damon's warm breath is on my ear and part of my throat.

"How about we get to know each other better in bed? I know that will be nice too." He whispers and pulls back to waggle his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I laugh nervously, I know that if I let this moment continue I won't want to stop it. As much as it hurts me already after knowing Damon for barely five minutes, I step away. "As much as I want to take you up on that offer…" I trail off and his eyes light up, "I don't want a one night stand, right now handsome. Sorry but you'll have to look to someone else for what you want."

He leans back, "Okay, I can respect a woman who knows what she wants. So, why are you in Mystic Falls hot stuff?"

* * *

**AN: Review please and tell me what you thought. Good? Bad? Horrible? Should I stop the story?**


	6. The Descent

AN: Thank you to all that review on the last chapter! They made me smile and I'mm sorry if I didn't respond to our reviews until today :( I had a course in a neighbouring town all weekend which sucked and i still have another weekend before the course is done. I hope I answered most of the questions in this next chapter but if i didn't just PM me or write a review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they both belong to their respective owners and creators. I'm just playing with their characters and ideas.

* * *

Ch.5 – The Descent

I speak to Damon for quite awhile but nothing of any importance. Mostly where we have travelled and what I'm doing in town. And it seems all too soon that he leaves under the notion of going home to sleep when I know that he is going to go and check on Rose.

At least now I can think things through a little more.

Elijah genuinely seemed both happy and sad to be away from Klaus. But is it a trick? Is he trying to get everyone to trust him a little bit so that he can then betray them and give Klaus Elena? I can't help but think these things even though my heart is shouting at me that Elijah would never do that. But family makes people do crazy and unpredictable things.

I think that I have to trust what Elijah says, especially since he gave his word that he wasn't with Klaus anymore. But I won't show myself to Elijah, I'll just be Damon's new friend that he can relate to.

Even if Elijah knows about Damon meeting a girl named Bella Mikael, he won't know it is me because he would believe that I would automatically run to him. Besides, other people have names close to ours so he might not think that I'm his sister.

I slowly leave the Grill and walk in silence towards my house.

I shut the door quietly but firmly and then blur down the stairs and towards the freshly made hole. I can see all of my objects down there and I step over the edge, letting myself drop to the ground. I make sure not to land on anything before slumping against one wall. My hand slowly reaches for the photo album and I pull it towards me.

I gently caress the smooth old leather cover before opening the book to the first page. It simply reads _The Original Family_ but to me it means so much more. It means every single one of my descendants and what each of my siblings did over the years. I have written down each day that I saw each sibling and what happened on that day.

Thomas is first because he died in Europe. There were no photographs back then so all we had was drawn pictures and thankfully I am a good artist. I had drawn Thomas as he looked before he had gotten sick, smiling and laughing at something that one of my siblings had said. His eyes were a dark brown like mine but his hair was lighter than mine, more of a light brown color. His shoulders were broad like my other brother's and he carried himself with confidence. He unfortunately died of the plague when I was only eight, Elijah was four and Finn was two. I knew that they wouldn't remember him and that my own memories would fade so I thought that I should do something so the family could remember him.

That is why I created this book. Even though my memory is flawless, I like being able to touch something that tells his stories and life. Like he was really real.

Henrik is next in the book because he died of the werewolf attack when my family moved to this area. I still can't believe he died so young, it would've been really something to see him grow up. I remember his dark hair kept falling into his face but he wouldn't cut it for the world. It seems that Elijah had told him that long hair showed pride. Henrik looked up to all of us and I know that Klaus still feels guilty for taking Henrik with him to watch the wolves' transform. Even if it is buried under all the other feelings that Klaus shoves back and ignores and let's his anger rain.

My lovely mother is next with her long light brown hair and heart shaped face. She looked so much like Rebekah while I look like father instead. I skim over her death because I don't need any more anger inside me right now. I know that Niklaus killed him instead of my father because I was watching my siblings. Niklaus thinks that he put my mother's body into one of his stupid coffins but what he doesn't know is that I switched out my mother's body with someone who looked similar to her. Then I buried mother in the grave where she was supposed to be and there she has rested for the last thousand years.

I flip the page and a burst of guilt flares in my heart. I look into the dark, practically black, eyes of my brother Kol and try to ignore the memory of his eyes staring at me in hurt and disappointment when I killed him.

It was only maybe fifty years after our mother's death when I found Kol in Russia and told him all that had really happened in Mystic Falls back then. I told him all about mother using my blood in binding Klaus' werewolf side and that I had to run before he killed me. I also told him about my daughter and to say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

He was always a good listener and accepted what I said with no argument. Kol was extremely dangerous when you got on his bad side but reasonable at the same time. He was also extremely intuitive because he called me out on my thoughts of killing him before I even brought out my stake. He said that he understood why I was doing it and had been wishing for death for twenty years because his love had died. But I know that he couldn't hold back the disappointment in me for not trying to keep everyone safe instead of killing them and that has haunted me forever.

It was always my job, even as a human, to protect my siblings from any harm and I did a good job until my Father killed us all. But sometimes when I was human I would get very frustrated with my siblings and walk away for a few days which would leave Elijah with the job then even though he shouldn't've had to carry my responsibility.

Humans always say that they could kill their own siblings but very few do. And if they do, they are usually psychopaths. Not many people, human or otherwise, have had to kill their family to keep them safe and out of harm's way. And I don't wish it on any one.

I turn the page again and find myself looking into Finn's light brown eyes. That is the one characteristic my family seems to have, brown eyes. Whether they are dark or light, they are always seem to be brown. I had killed Finn right after Katerina was changed in England. Finn was going to visit Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah but I got to him first and that time I didn't even tell him the truth. I just killed him, in cold blood. I knew that if I did tell him what really happened in our old village then he would try to escape me to go to Niklaus and use the information against me. Finn always was the suck up in the family and was always using information from one sibling against another.

One the next page Father's face looks out at me in an old black and white photo that I had taken from the security camera I had in my apartment. I had only seen him twice before that day after World War II, and both only in passing. He never really saw me but I suspect that he wondered if it was me.

And finally Rebekah's lovely face smiles at me. She thought that we were having a fun day at home with a new camera until I killed her. She was the only one of my siblings that had blonde hair and she was proud of it. She was fiercely loyal to Klaus until they had an argument about Stefan Salvatore during his Ripper days in Chicago and she left for a couple decades. I found her in New York City in 1975 and she is that last of my family that I have killed in almost forty years.

And the last thing I have in this book is my family tree. I have watched my family grow from my daughter to Katerina, to Carlisle, to Alice, to Emmett, to Isobel and now to Elena. I wonder what Elena's reaction would be if I told her that I am her ancestor. But first I'd have to gain her trust, tell her I'm an Original and then reassure her that she is not in any danger due to the curse.

I have sat in this cellar for most of the morning and day because now it is mid-day and my throat is burning uncomfortably.

I jump to the upper edge of the cellar and then hurry upstairs and to my stash of blood bags. I drain four quickly as I change my clothes before heading outside into the bright sunlight and towards the Grill. I walk confidently inside and take my spot from last night at the bar. A waiter comes up to me and takes my order and comes back not ten minutes later with fries and a glass of scotch.

The scotch burns on the way down my throat but it is comforting in its familiarity. I eat the fries absent-mindedly and go over my quickly made plan for any flaws. Of course I find many but I disregard them for now when a familiar person sits down beside me with his own drink.

"What are you doing today, handsome?" I tease Damon.

"Drinking, flirting," he pauses for a moment and says in a low voice, "killing."

I turn to him and make my face show fake concern, "Oh, that's too bad. I hope it isn't all at once."

"No, it's one after another. I just checked the drinking part off of my list and onto the next one." He said and slides of his chair and steps into my personal space. He looks into my eyes and his whiskey breath fans over me, it's clear that he has been drinking for a while but he isn't quite drunk yet.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look yet? Because if I haven't then, well," He pauses and looks me up and down slowly. "You look very tempting hot stuff."

My heart stutters in my chest and my body feels like it's on fire. The slow burn that consumes me when Damon's around is rampaging through me and half of me wants to stop it while the other half doesn't. I take a deep breath but it hitches and I say on a whisper, "You look very handsome yourself Mr. Salvatore. I appreciate your comment but just so you know, I'm not that easy." My words contradict my feelings because right now all I want is for Damon to close the distance and kiss me.

Since I'm still sitting on my stool it gives me the perfect height against Damon. When I stand I only reach his chin but on the stool, I can look him in the eyes without having to look up or for him to look down. My eyes drop from his to his look at his lips before I force myself to look him in the eyes. It takes almost all of my will but I manage to do it.

"Good to know, half of the fun is in the chase after all." I nod slightly in agreement and after a few tense moments Damon sits back onto his chair, he takes a big gulp of his drink and turns to look at me.

"Now I know all about the places where you've been but why did you choose to move here? It's a pretty dead beat town." Damon points out.

I pause for a moment to make a half-truth. "My ex-boyfriend was abusing my feelings for him and controlling me. I told him off and then left town, making sure to find a small town where I can fit in better." I pause and look around with my eyes pointedly. "And this town has seen more action in probably a thousand years than my old town."

A door opens and shuts but I only notice this because Damon's ice blue eyes are locked in on the person walking from it and his body is tense. I see the reflection of a blonde haired girl in his eyes and immediately know that this must be Jules because Damon wouldn't react this strongly to Caroline.

I put my hand on his shoulder and a shock runs through me. "Damon?" I call as I shake his shoulder gently.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat in acknowledgement but keeps his eyes on Jules. If we weren't in a crowded restaurant full of people, I know for sure that Damon would try to rip her spleen from her body. But only after trying to get the cure from her, which is impossible since the only cure is Klaus' blood and only when Klaus break the curse.

"Damon," I say more sharply.

"What?" He asks his eyes blazing as he looks at me.

I don't back down from his gaze at all, "Is that a relationship gone bad?" I tease, trying to get him back to his old self.

"No, my ex-girlfriend is worse."

"Tell me about her," I ask softly.

Damon tells me about Katerina, well everything that he would tell a human that didn't know of the supernatural. I can tell that he still hurts over the fact that Katerina chose Stefan over him again and again and now that Elena is doing that too.

He stares at me for a few moments right after he finishes his story, his eyes pleading with me to understand his situation. Now, humans and even some vampires wouldn't see this emotion in his eyes but I can because I have felt it before. The feeling of wanting someone to understand everything you are going through so that you don't feel alone.

I reach out and grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly, "I understand, Damon. Everyone is used in some way or another and we all hurt afterwards, no matter what we do to try and fix it." I can see that he is about to scoff and call bullshit but I keep talking, "But it is how we put together the broke pieces that really makes us and shows our true selves.

"You may love Katherine but ask yourself this, do you love her and all her faults or do you just love the idea of being in love with her?" I ask seriously. I really do want to help him and if I can answer some of his questions about this then I'll be happy. That's just who I am, I've been like this from even when I was a child. Making my siblings feel better after a particular bad tongue lashing from father.

I don't move my eyes from Damon's, wanting him to see exactly how serious I am but I do pull my eyes away from him when his phone beeps. I turn in my seat and lean back against the bar, silently looking at everyone in here and making up stories about their lives.

"What are you doing?" Damon asks as he puts his phone back into his leather jacket's pocket.

I smile widely at him. "I'm making up lives for these people, like…" I trail off and spot Alaric Saltzman watching Damon and I cautiously from across the restaurant. I look away from him before speaking to Damon so it doesn't seem like I'm talking about Alaric. "You see that guy across the restaurant, mid to late thirties, leather jacket and jeans, watching us."

Damon doesn't even need to look around before speaking in an exaggerated whisper, "Yeah?"

"Well, something interesting…" I pretend to mull it over and make myself smile in excitement when I think of something. "That guy is a teacher by day and a supernatural hunter by night, and he is going against everything he knows by really helping the vampires."

Damon's eyes widen in shock for a few moments before his famous mask comes over his features.

I laugh at my own ingenious and Damon's look of shock, "Now that would be something to see, wouldn't it?"

Damon smirks at me but I can see that his mind is whirling in questions. I smirk back in twisted pleasure; I have always liked to send someone spinning in questions.

"Yes but it would be more amazing if every time a vampire tried to kill him, a special ring would bring him back to life." Damon says in a teasing voice. But I know that he isn't having fun anymore.

Alaric really does have a ring like that and so does Jeremy Gilbert. The gang of friends found out the rings powers because Damon tried to kill Alaric only for him to wake up a few hours later.

Damon's phone starts ringing this time and he ignores it again. "I think I should go, someone really wants to get a hold of me." Damon says, his eyes flashing in amusement.

I nod and smile sadly, knowing that he will have to kill Rose later tonight. She will be in too much pain and he will give her happiness before killing her. "I'll see you later."

I get up and walk out of the Grill, feeling both Damon's and Alaric's eyes on me the whole way. I walk home slowly breathing in the cool night air and relaxing in it. Rose will never see another night like this and will never have the joy of finding someone she really loves and that is truly sad. I just hope that she can find peace wherever she goes because no one deserves to suffer from a werewolf bite.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the chapter and remeber to REVIEW.


	7. Let the Flames Begin

**AN: Thank you to all that review on the last chapter! They made me smile and I'm sorry if there are any grammar, or spelling errors.I hope I answered most of the questions in this next chapter but if i didn't just PM me or write a review.**

**One more weekend of my course and then I'll be done, so hopefuly then I'll get more writing time in. Can you believe that July is almost over? It feels like it has just started!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they both belong to their respective owners and creators. I'm just playing with their characters and ideas.**

* * *

Ch. 6 – Let the Flames Begin

_This is how we'll dance when  
__When they try to take us down  
__This is how we'll sing it  
__This is how we'll stand when  
__When they burn out houses down  
__This is what will be, oh glory  
__**Let the Flames Begin – Paramore**_

**Damon POV**

I'm not exactly sure why I'm trusting Bella Mikael but I am. Maybe it's the trusting eyes, the calm demeanour, or even the wisdom in which she speaks and guides people but I do trust her. I think I'm going to blame it on the attraction I have to her through.

She's given me a lot to think about over the past two days. She's helped me see that I never really loved Katherine; I only loved the idea of being in love. But what I found out on my own is that I also loved the fact that I could cause my brother turmoil by being with his girl. This was a shocking discovery because now I'm doing it again with Elena, wanting her because my brother has her and because she looks similar to the girl that I thought I fell in love with.

I step out of the shower when I hear the news and am reminded of the fact that Rose is now dead. It's my fault that she is dead but I can't change anything. I'm still trying to process everything that has happened last night but I don't think I can do that without a drink.

**Bella POV**

I take a sip of my glass of rum and let out a slow, controlled breath. All the grief in this town is messing with my controlled emotions and is practically choking me. How can people who live here deal with this? Especially the people that are supernatural? Maybe it'll get better once everyone has grieved the people who Rose killed while she was experiencing the side-effects of the werewolf bite.

I don't turn from my seat as I hear Damon enter with Elena Gilbert; I just pretend not to notice them while I'm really paying attention to what they are talking about. It seems that Elena's biological father has shown up in town with information about how to keep Elena safe but no one really trusts him. From what I've read and heard about Jonathan Gilbert, I wouldn't trust him either but then again, I don't need to. I guess this means that I'll have to show myself to Elena and her friend sooner rather than later if I want to gain their trust. I can't believe that they still don't trust Elijah even though he's saved Elena at least once and gave her his word.

John walks away from Damon and then Damon, in true Damon form, stomps angrily towards the bar and me. He sits down with a huff and orders his usual, not even noticing that I'm sitting next to him since he's so wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Hey handsome," I say and smile as his head snaps towards mine as little too fast for human appearances.

His hard ice blue eyes soften a fraction when he sees me and I smile softly at him. He really is handsome and good underneath his tough exterior but I can't help but swoon a little at his bad guy act. I've had my fair share of good, brooding guys but they've always bored me after a few dates. But with Damon I can see us dating for a long time without getting bored of each other. These are just my thoughts though, he loves Elena and I won't date someone who loves someone else.

"You're going to die of alcohol poisoning if you keep coming here every day, you know." He says with his smirk.

"What about you?" I smirk back while inside my heart has melted just a little at his concerns even if I don't need them. "If I'm not dead already then I won't die anytime soon."

His expression falls into a confused face at my words, trying to figure out the hidden meaning behind them. His drink arrives and he downs it quickly before motioning for another. I take this time to really look at him.

Damon looks clean and put together but there is tension in his shoulders, forearms and jaw from already being given too much information too early in the day. His facial expression don't reveal anything since he's so practiced at hiding his emotions but in his eyes I can see a sadness that only comes when you lose a companion you really liked. Damon must not have really grieved Rose completely if he already looks ready to kill someone.

I put my hand on his right forearm and say just above a whisper, "Are you alright?"

"Where'd you get the idea that I'm not?" He says, hoping to confuse me.

"There is a sadness in your eyes that wasn't there yesterday." He stiffens up like he thinks that I'm going to pry into his personal life. "I'm not going to pry or demand answers; I just want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk."

Damon takes a moment to think. "Thanks but I'll have to…" he pauses as he notices something behind me. From the sounds behind me, it seems that Elena is motioning for Damon to join her to talk with her. "Take a rain-check." He finishes.

"Wait, here's my number. Call me when you want to talk, any time." I tell him as I write down my number quickly on a napkin.

He nods and then he gets up from his spot and goes to stand by Elena. I watch them from the corner of my eye as Elena tugs his into the washroom and then tells him that Caroline has been taken by Jules and some other werewolves. I groan and roll my eyes; this is why you don't try to make friends with werewolves.

I pay for my drink before high-tailing it out of there and going back to my house to have some blood mixed with vervain. You can never be too careful in a town that knows of the existence of vampires.

* * *

I blur towards where I can hear fighting near the clearing where the werewolves are staying for now. It seems that Damon and Stefan have held their ground pretty well, that is until Stefan doesn't hear a werewolf come up behind him and stabs him in the back. Stefan goes down hard on his right shoulder while his left hand goes to try and remove the stake.

Inside the trailer I can hear Tyler unlocking and helping Caroline out of her holding cage while Damon flips one werewolf and pulls out his heart. Damon starts to get up when Jules walks into his line of sight with a gun filled with wooden bullets. She quickly shoots him in the right shoulder, making him fall onto his back, groaning in pain.

I barely stop myself from just barging in and announcing my arrival. _I have to think clearly,_ I remind myself, _dumb decisions can kill_. I take in a deep breath and then blur towards some of the remaining wolves and quickly tear out their hearts, a classic way to kill. I move onto the next wolf before the previous one even drops to the ground. I blur towards the vampire that is just about to stake Stefan and am about to tear his heart out as well but then he grips his head, crying out in pain. I snap my head towards the rustle of leaves by Jules' car and can make out Jonas Martin, Elijah's favourite warlock, making his way towards us.

I quickly survey the scene and decide that Damon, Stefan and Caroline are safe enough before blurring a hundred feet away and jumping up to the highest branches of a nearby tree. Jonas tells Caroline, Stefan and Damon to leave and they reluctantly do. I can just imagine how much Damon wants to go back and kill some werewolves while they are as vulnerable as they are now.

As soon as Jonas is gone, I go back to the wolf camp to see that Tyler is now gone and the werewolves are just beginning to wake up. I walk up to Jules and roughly grab her left hand in both of mine. I smile cynically as I slowly crush it in my tight grasp, ignoring her whimpering and pleading.

I let go of her hand and sit down on my haunches next to her. "I'd leave town if I were you because if you don't you will have a one-way ticket to your long and painful death."

She shudders in fear and I blur away from her before she can see my face and recognize me from the bar. I know that I shouldn't've hurt Jules like that but she is the one that was going to kill Damon and any of Elena's other friends.

I can't help but want to protect Elena and her friends. They all seem like genuinely nice and loyal people and one day I hope to fit in with their group. I haven't had a group of friends that have known of the supernatural for almost seven hundred years and that was only very brief because Niklaus then killed each and every one of them. He made them suffer since he thought that they knew where I was when they really didn't.

When I see Niklaus, I won't have any problems with shoving a white-oak stake straight into his heart.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to my phone ringing insistently. Groaning, I reach for it and answer the call.

"Hello?"

"About that talk, can you meet me somewhere?" Damon's smooth voice rumbles over the phone and I run my left hand through my matted hair, looking at the time.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the Grill in ten minutes." I hang up before he can say no and quickly get dressed.

Damon is outside of the Grill leaning on the wall waiting for me when I get there and leads me inside silently. Damon turns away from our usual spot at the bar and walks towards a booth filled with Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy. I reach a hand out and grasp the sleeve of Damon's leather jacket, halting him instantly. He looks back at me with both eye brows raised and I immediately stand a little straighter under his gaze.

"I thought we were going to talk? Alone," I specify.

"Yeah but that was before I got stuck with babysitting duty. You should meet the gang, they're a hoot." Damon says, doing his weird eye thing.

I roll my eyes at his antics before speaking, "Okay."

Damon leads me over to the table where Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy and Stefan are all seated.

"Bella, these are Witchy, Barbie, Elena, Sherlock and my brooding brother St. Stefan." Damon says with an eye roll.

I try to keep my face controlled but I can't stop the slight cure of my lips. "Gang, this is Bella."

The gang seems to be frozen in shock at seeing me, probably because I look similar to Elena. But thankfully I don't look exactly like her or else they would immediately know that I am a vampire. I'm not completely sure why I don't look exactly like Elena but that might be because I had my child before my transformation and I changed slightly in the looks department when I became a vampire.

Caroline is out-rightly glancing back and forth between Elena and I while the others and just taking quick peeks out from the corner of their eyes.

"So this is Damon's new drinking friend," Jeremy breaks the silence. "No offense but I pictured you more manly." He jokes.

I laugh. "Don't worry I've torn out more than a few hearts out in my life."

Stefan stiffens in his seat and shoots a meaningful look at Damon but Damon pretends not to notice it. An awkward silence descends again and I shuffle my feet a little in impatience.

"I'm sorry I'm staring but you look so much like Elena." Stefan says what's on everybody's mind.

"I hope I look even slightly like Elena since she's so beautiful," I direct the conversation away from myself easily. One thing I've learned over the years is that if someone ever asks a too personal question, just direct their attention by complimenting them or their friend. It always works, just like now.

Elena blushes slightly before inviting me to sit with them. I am welcomed into their circle and everyone chats about meaningless things. This feels so much more real and genuine than any of the relationships I built when I was in Forks. I smile as I think and hope that coming here was a good idea, even though I'm sure that Elijah will see me soon.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading now tell me what you thought and REVIEW please. Good? Bad? Horrible? Or even if you hae any ideas that I could incorporate.

Till next time, have a good weekend.


	8. I Can Do Anything

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited or alerted. They mean a lot to me. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, they both belong to their respective owners and creators.**

* * *

Ch. 7 – I Can Do Anything

_I ain't gonna take no shit from no one,  
I ain't gonna take no lip from no one,  
You ain't gonna try to get me to hold on,  
__It's golden now,  
Why would I slow down?__  
__**I Can Do Anything – 3OH!3**_

**Damon POV**

I don't know what I was thinking when I called Bella this morning. Actually I do but it's too jumbled up to really get anything out of. All I really know is that I wanted someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't judge me and someone who wouldn't pry into things they shouldn't.

Rose's death still weighs heavily on my mind and it's weird because usually I grieve for a day and then get over it. But then again, I didn't really get any time to grieve since I had to deal with Blondie being kidnapped by the werewolves.

I wanted to talk to Bella about Rose and just get the guilt and grief off my chest but then I found out that I had to babysit the gang. St. Stefan doesn't want anyone to go out on their own while the wolves are still running around so we all had to meet at the Grill.

I throw back the scotch that is sitting on the booth table before grabbing both of Bella's arms and saying to Stefan's little friends, "Alright, this way fun while it lasted but now Bella and I have to go and talk."

Bella steps expertly out of my grip, says her goodbyes to Stefan's little friends and then walks out of the Grill, probably expecting me to follow. I quickly follow after her and I see her brown haired head turn to the left into the woods. I quicken my pace to slightly faster that a human and catch up to her in no time at all.

Now that Stefan had pointed it out in the Grill, Elena does look slightly like Bella. The oval shaped face, but Elena's is a little squarer than Bella's. The dark chocolate expressive eyes but then again, Elena's eyes are slightly larger than Bella's. Even their hair is the same length and color although, once again, Bella's is slightly different because it is wavy. With every similarity between the two, there is also a difference in the similarity. So this is proof that Bella is not another doppelganger because she doesn't look identically like Elena and Katherine. But it is strange that she looks very similar to Elena but I decide to let it go.

We don't talk to each other while we walk into the forest. I stop Bella about ten feet in because I don't want her to feel lost or anything and because the distance from where we are to the Grill is significant enough. Stefan or Caroline won't be able to hear us talking especially over the music, talking and glasses clinking.

I put my hands my in jeans pocket and lean back against the nearest tree. "So, about that talk?"

Bella nods her head and then moves to sit on a fallen log with her back resting against another tree. Her jean-clad legs cross as she opens her mouth to speak, "I was wondering when you'd get to it. I'd advise you to sit down when we talk but I have a feeling that you're more of a pacer when thinking."

Her soft voice is mesmerizing for some reason but I shake my head to clear my thoughts and with a wink, I say, "More of a drinker than anything."

"And a flirter," She points out.

"Well, of course," I say and give her a wink. She rolls her eyes at me but smiles at me encouragingly, somehow knowing that I'm stalling.

With a sigh, I start pacing back and forth, "My old friend and I met up again a couple days ago and we tried to have a fling together but I stopped it. I don't really know why I stopped it but I might be because I have some feelings for another girl but the other girl is already taken. Two days ago my old friend Rose sorta snapped when I said that I couldn't have a relationship with her and she went after the other girl. Rose knew who the other girl was and knew that I didn't want a relationship because I am hung up on the other girl. So Rose tried to attack the other girl but I stopped her before she could and then Rose left to go somewhere while I looked after the other girl. I didn't hear from Rose at all after that and I only figured out why when the news came on the next morning talking about some animal killings."

I stop my pacing and look Bella dead in the face. "Rose was one of the casualties."

Bella looks so sad but doesn't say anything about how that's so sad and not fair at all. I don't' want or need anyone's pity for my situation and Bella seems to get that because she says, "How did that make you feel?"

I chuckle, "What are you, Dr. Phil?"

She smiles at my joke, "Someone has to ask those questions even if they are seriously overused. But really, how did you feel when you found out that Rose was dead?"

I clear my throat and look around us, not letting my eyes rest on anything for too long. "Um… I guess I was guilty and… Hell! I don't need to talk about this, I just need to forget about it!" I snap finally. It's just not in my DNA to act like St. Stefan and talk about my emotions. I'd just rather not have any emotions at all, but I know that once I flip the switch I'll start terrorizing the town and I don't really want that.

Bella rises from her spot on the log and walks purposely toward me. "Admitting that you have feelings doesn't make you weak or a girl, it just means you have feelings. It's how you react to the feelings that make you strong or weak."

I snort at her, "And how is that?" I say sarcastically.

She pokes me in the chest as she speaks, "If you react to bad news badly and go on a rampage and hurt other people then you are letting your emotions control you but if you think calmly you can make better decisions."

She lets me think about that for a few moments and I grudgingly agree with her, not that I'll ever tell her though. "I'm hurting over Rose's death because every time that I think back to it I can't help but see thousands of different ways of how I could have changed things." Bella probably thinks that I'm referring to the ridiculous story that I came up with but I'm thinking that I shouldn't have antagonized Jules into coming after me on a full moon.

She gives me a sad but understanding look, "Everyone has an ending Damon, that's just the way of the world and no matter how much we want to change it, we can't."

Her words and her emotions as she spoke obviously show that she has lost someone close to her. I can't help but feel drawn to figure out why it hurt her so much and to help her through it. It is ridiculous though because she's the one that is supposed to be helping me and not the other way around.

"So did you figure out if you really loved Katherine or not?" She asks after a moment.

I'm conflicted over the change in topic mostly because both topics are touchy for me. But this time I actually do have an answer for her. "I thought about what you said and when I thought back to my time with Katherine I realized that would overlook some of the things that would really piss me off. I would convince myself that Katherine really loved me but that she just was afraid of being solely with me to give her an excuse to keep going to Stefan. If she had really loved me then she would have chosen me over Stefan when I asked her to choose instead of dragging it along. I think that I was just in love with the idea of love because it seemed like I could have it with her."

She smiles at me and claps me on the shoulder, "I'm glad you did some real thinking there Salvatore, now I know that you're not just a pretty face."

I fake a hurt look, "That hurts, truly, and I'll have you know that I pride myself in being able to use my looks for myself."

We laugh together for a few moments but then another thought clouds over my brief happiness and I frown. Bella doesn't push me as I think for a few moments and I'm thankful for that. It seems that Bella knows exactly when to push for answers and when to leave someone to think.

She smiles encouragingly at me, "So what's on your mind now?"

I start to pace again as I think of how to talk about this without giving away who it is. Letting out a sigh I decide to wing it, "You know that other girl that I mentioned during Rose's story?" She nods and I continue, "Well she looks very similar to my ex and for the longest time I thought that I loved her but when you asked me to think about if I really did love Katherine, I thought about her too. "

She raises her eyebrows but doesn't say anything, "She is the complete opposite of Katherine and I tried to convince myself that I loved her for those qualities but she really loves someone else and I don't know if I really do love her or not."

Bella goes back to sit on her log and pats the spot beside her and I sit down. Bella says, "I don't mean to make assumptions but just because she is the complete opposite of Katherine doesn't mean that those qualities are the ones that you want. What else can you tell me about her?"

I shake my head to clear these thoughts and think about Elena. "The girl is very selfless but sometimes to the point where I have to save her and when I do, I don't even get a thank you or even noticed. When I manage to make her mad enough to notice me she is always going on about how I should be better than I act and is always comparing me to others."

Bella shakes her head, interrupting me, "This girl should not be telling you how to act, it's your own choice, not hers. You can do whatever you want whenever you want, it's your life."

I nod and continue, "She wants me to be the better man but I won't do that because it wouldn't be truly me. It's not in my nature to be what she wants and that's one of the problems."

I close my eyes, let my head fall back and groan my confusion. When I feel Bella's small hand on my shoulder I open my eyes and lock with her dark chocolate brown ones. Ones that are so expressive of what mood she is in and can only hint over what she is really thinking but never reveal everything.

Bella starts speaking softly, he words drawing me in, "Ask yourself this Damon, is she really worth it if you have to change everything about yourself? To me, who you really are is just awesome. You know how to have fun, and push people's buttons but can get the answers you want at the same time. Not everyone has you same traits so are you sure that you want to change for her?"

I look at her stunned, "I don't know." I offer weakly.

She pats my shoulder and gets up from her spot. "Just think about it." Bella then walks away from me and farther into the woods silently, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

**AN: How'd you guys like Damon's POV? Was it good? I can't seem to get his snark down or come up with his imaginative come backs all the time but I do try my best. **

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Surrender

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, they really make my day. :) I hope that you all like this next chapter. I have a question, do any of you look up the songs that I put with the chapters? Cause if you don't, then i could get rid of them because it is suprisingly hard to find a song that fits with the chapter. Anyway, please continue reading and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they both belong to their respectie owners and creators.**

* * *

Ch. 8 – Surrender

_Broken down, I give into what I cannot have...  
I surrender...I surrender_

_Don't make a sound now_  
_Don't make a sound now_  
_I surrender...I surrender...  
__**Surrender – Digital Daggers**_

I have a feeling that the werewolves that I threatened the other night didn't actually leave. It's in their nature to be pushy things and to have their mangy noses in other people's business. They won't leave town so soon, especially after finding out that Mason was looking for the moonstone.

This morning I had a feeling that Tyler might try to go and visit Jules again so I watched his house for most of the morning. When he did leave the house, he ventured into the woods and went to Jules' camping spot. I followed after him and he didn't hear me once along the way. Jules and the remaining group of werewolves with her explained to Tyler the Curse of the Sun and the Moon. But they left out one vital piece of information that Elena has to die for the curse to be broken.

Jules and her friends pushed Tyler into helping them just because they are of the same species and want the same thing. To be able to chose when to change or if they have to change at all. You don't see that happening with human strangers so why should it work with the supernatural.

When I left Jules' campground, I went back to the Grill to do two things: get some real food in me and to watch over Elena and her friends since the Grill seems to be the place where the hang out the most. But it seems that Stefan took Elena away to the Gilbert family lake house for the weekend to get away from everything. I stayed to watch over her friends though and saw that Caroline tried to talk to Matt but he just completely blew her off so she went back to her table with Bonnie and try to come up with a plan to take down Luka.

When Caroline was leaving the Grill Tyler came in and crashed into her, sending all the items in her purse flying. They probably thought that their little talk while cleaning things up wasn't being watched but it was by at least half the people there. But only I saw that Tyler pocketed Caroline's phone when she wasn't looking and had to hold in a groan. It figures that Tyler would be helping some random werewolves instead of the friends that he has known for years.

I then went home after that to change into some sturdy jeans, runners and a slightly loose shirt with a leather jacket. I had a feeling that I was going to be tearing some hearts out and getting dirty tonight. When I add up Jules talking to Tyler, Tyler taking Caroline's phone and my gut feeling, I am pretty certain what will happen tonight.

Jules still believes that Damon has the moonstone even though Elijah had gotten that ages ago. The thing is though, if Jules knew that Elijah had the moonstone, she wouldn't even try to get it because she knows better than to cross an Original. But since Damon is just a regular vampire, she believes that she can threaten him into revealing where the moonstone is. Too bad that she doesn't know that a second Original is in town and watching over Damon, Elena and the gang.

Currently I am sitting in a tree across the street from the Salvatore building house, just watching and waiting for the perfect time to go in and help kill some werewolves. Hopefully they will understand me this time.

Damon and Ric are talking about how they are going to be able to kill Elijah and how they don't have any more sources to make sure if their information is correct. Soon Ric starts to leave the house to go pick up Jenna only for one of the werewolves that I've been waiting for to break into the house and stab Ric in the stomach with a knife. I can only hear what is going on but my imagination has grown over the years so I can picture the fight will happen next.

I can see from my perch in the trees Jules head of hair with a gun lying on her shoulder arrogantly. Oh I have never wanted to kill a werewolf as much as I want to kill her, and I have met hundreds of werewolves in my time.

I have to stop myself from getting down from my perch a few times when I hear the wooden collar being latched tightly around Damon's neck and the taunting sound of the chain being pulled. I guess dogs really don't like to be collared and pulled by a chain, and werewolves have that same hatred, who knew?

I hear Jules pull the gun up, "Where's the moonstone?"

Even in Damon's pain he can still be snarky it appears, "Get over it honey, you're never gonna get it."

The wind suddenly shifts and it brings with it the scent of my brother coming to Damon's rescue. If I want to kill these werewolves once and for all, I'm going to have to do it now. I jump out of the tree at full speed and don't slow down for a second as I run towards the house.

Passing Alaric on the way, I'm glad that his ring will be able to keep him safe because Jenna needs him. I come up along the scene in Damon's living room at full speed and on a gust of wind, I come up behind on of Jules' other werewolves and tear his heart out. I throw it right into Jules' face and watch in delight as she reels back in shock. I giggle at the sight as I keep running around the room, causing papers that are left out I the open to lift into the air.

The other werewolves are slowly backing towards the exit but I make their death painful by kicking them in the groin before pulling their hearts from their chests too. As I go back to Damon I purposely let Jules run out of the house. Gripping collar around Damon's neck with both hands, I pull out in opposite directions quickly, getting it over with. I leave his hands bound to the chair though because he should be able to get out of them but if he can't Elijah will be able to do that soon enough.

I hiss under my breath while still near him, "You are an idiot for risking your life." Meaning that Damon shouldn't be doing all this stuff like threatening Elijah and fighting off werewolves when he doesn't need too. He isn't needed in the curse but I guess since he loves Elena, he wants to keep her safe.

Turning around, I run out of the house and turn to the woods on the right side. Knowing that Elijah will be coming from the left side of the woods since his house is in that direction. I stop about a hundred feet in though because I need to face some facts.

When I went into that house and saw Damon in that chair with blood all over his neck, my heart kept trying to leap out of my throat. But I kept the feelings under a tight lid so as not to reveal to Damon that I am a vampire and that I saved him. I have to face the fact that I do have feelings for Damon, even though I tried not too and that they might be growing. The fact though is that Damon still might have feelings for Elena even if he doesn't know exactly what they are. I can't make a big deal out of that and cause trouble here though because Klaus will be able to find me sooner than I want him too. I have to just let things go on the path that they will, I have watched many lives fall apart due to people interfering with things.

Footsteps echo behind me and they are coming closer and closer each second. Since the wind is blowing my scent towards the person coming up to me and not the other way around so I have no clue who it is. I turn around and stand tall, ready to face whoever is coming at me even if it may be Elijah who I'm not ready to face just yet. I still have my doubts if Elijah is on my side or not and I don't want to face him just yet until I have more facts.

Jules comes running into view and she doesn't stop her pace, she just keeps running until she runs into me. I don't think she even noticed me because she was looking behind her instead so when she bounces off of me, she doesn't think before attacking. She jumps up from her spot sitting on the hard ground and then tries to punch me but I easily dodge her attack. She keeps coming at me again and again and all I do is block each hit or redirect it but I'm soon growing bored.

Suddenly I lash out with one hand and punch her straight in the nose causing her to stumble back, holding her nose which gushes blood.

"You should leave," I say while putting my hands in my front pockets.

"Why," she growls at me, "so you can break the curse and have us at mercy to the moon forever?"

"No, you should leave because if you don't I will kill you." It seems that I haven't been watching Jules are that carefully, too confident that she would back down that I don't notice that she has her own makeshift stake until it is too late.

She lunges at me again and in the millisecond that it takes to get m hands from my pockets, Jules is too close to me and has a clear shot at my heart, which she takes greedily. The stake slams into my chest and I feel my ribs break due to its force as it makes its way to my heart. It punctures my heart mercilessly and I collapse in pain to the ground, my mouth open in a silent scream of pain.

Jules pants and her face looks so gruesome with the blood covering her face and her sneering at me, "Who's gonna be dead now?"

My head falls back to the ground with a thump as my skin withers and I lose consciousness to the darkness.

* * *

My eyes open slowly as the darkness of unconsciousness fades away and is replaced with the darkness of the night. My right hand slowly rises up and latches onto the stake, slowly pulling it from my chest, grimacing at the pain. My breath huffs out in an exhale when it is finally pulled out and I chuckle lightly in relief that I am not a normal vampire. If I was a normal vampire then I would've died centuries ago when I was young and naïve.

"Thank God things are different now," I mumble as I sit up.

It is also very good that only a few humans know how to kill vampires and even fewer that know how to kill an Original. The supernatural world on the other hand knows exactly how to kill each other but thankfully they don't know how to kill Originals. If everyone knew that you could kill an Original by just ripping its heart out or taking off its head then my family would be in much more trouble than they are now. I mean, why couldn't Originals die if our hearts are taken out or our head are removed? It would do the same thing that it would with any other vampire and you wouldn't need a White Oak stake or a dagger either. But I like killing my family with stakes because then it is easier to keep the ashes together and I really don't want to see any sibling without a head or heart.

As I walk back to my house, I pass the tomb where Katerina is being held and decide to visit it tomorrow morning or even later tonight after I change my clothes. I want to see the first of my descendants that was changed into a vampire and the only other one who has ever met Klaus. And maybe after I visit her I'll go back to where my old village is and visit the graves of my mother and brother Henrik. But all this I must do after I go home and change and everything else will come after that. Even all the trouble with Damon, Elijah and the curse.

* * *

**AN: Please remember to REVIEW! I do actually read them and I try to respond to each one but that is sometimes hard if you don't have an account. Oh, and check out my photo album for this story on Photobucket. There is a link to it on my profile.**


	10. Nobody's Home

**AN: ****Since Originals are much faster and stronger than regular vampires when Bella was running around in the Salvatore's living room Damon couldn't see her. He was also really tired and out of it from the torture and blood loss.**

**Yes you can kill an Original by ripping out their heart or chopping off their heads. They need those parts of their body, they are vital and can't live without them just like any other person. They can't be killed with a stake to the heart and the only way for them to turn into ash is to use a white oak stake.**

**CassiCarinaBlack: Bella left Jules alive because she wanted to give her a more tortuous death than what she would've gotten if Bella had let her stay. Bella wants to deal with her later in the story and will do that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they belong to their respective owners and creators.**

* * *

Ch. 9 – Nobody's Home

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
__**Nobody's Home – Avril Lavinge**_

It is almost two in the morning when I finally leave my house after changing out of my blood splattered and shredded clothes. I have a bottle full of blood in my hand I keep tossing it back and forth between my two hands as I walk towards Katerina's tomb.

I decided to come and visit Katerina now because if I wait until the morning, someone else might be there to talk to her. At this time of night, no one will come to talk to her, especially after the confrontation with the werewolves.

My shoes make dull thuds as they land on the stone staircase and keep making a small noise as I walk down. The tomb's door is still open from when Stefan was stuck inside and I don't hesitate to walk inside for even a second. With my heightened sense of smell I can still smell scent of all of the other vampires that were stuck in here for almost 150 years. The smell of death and decay tingles my nose but I ignore it as I follower Katerina's fresh scent through the tunnels and into a little spot past some iron fence.

Katerina is leaning up against a wall, her skin all withered and gray but I can still hear her heartbeat. But it is so slow that humans wouldn't be able to pick it up. I twist open the water bottles lid and then wave the open end in front of Katerina's nose. Her nostrils flare as she picks up the scent but since she is too weak to move I help her down the first couple of swallows until she can hold the bottle on her own.

Her eyes open as she crushes the finished bottle and her eyes widen in fear as she recognizes me. She tries to scramble away from me but only pushes herself against the wall more. Katerina tries to blur around me but I grab her by the neck and forcibly throw her to the ground.

"Isabella," Katerina says on a gasp after she lands.

I raise my eyebrows a little, slightly shocked that she does know me. "Ah, it's nice to not have to explain who I am for once."

I lean down and grip her chin in my hand forcing her to look at me as I take in her facial features. Physically there is not one difference between Katerina and Elena but in the personalities there is a ton. "It's nice to finally meet my first descendant that was changed into a vampire."

"So it is true that the Petrova line started with you?" Katerina says in a weak voice.

I laugh at her obvious fear and can't help but soak in it. "Of course it is and don't worry Katerina, Klaus will die for killing your family but I'm not killing him for you. It will be for me because he also killed my descendants and if your baby hadn't been sent away then I would have never had had more descendants."

I stand up then and look around me a little more and take in all the cobwebs. Then I look back at Katerina and see that her clothes are torn up and dirty and look as if she has been wearing them for at least two weeks already.

"Wow you are in a complicated situation Katerina." I look at her and smile condescendingly. "And to think that if you only let yourself really die then you wouldn't be here. Then again, you also wouldn't have turned Damon and Stefan and they are tons of fun so far."

"Stay away from them," she growls at me but with one hard look at her, she backs down again.

I cross my arms in front of my chest and continue to look down at her, "I'm really sorry that you were pulled into this entire mess Katerina," I say sincerely and she looks up at me with hope, almost as if she is hoping that I'm going to protect her from the blowout from Klaus coming here.

"But I'm not going to protect you when Klaus comes because you will get exactly what you should from scarring so many people over the years and killing innocent lives. I'm not going to even feel sorry for you because there are some many people who should have lived instead of dying at your hand." I say as I walk towards her and pick her up off the ground.

"I have a question," she gasps out as she weakly tries to wiggle free.

I raise an eyebrow but nod my head for her to go ahead and loosen my grip on her neck a touch so that she can speak. "Why are you so important than any other Originals? In all my research I barely found anything about you and what I did find was that you were very dangerous and more important than any other Original."

"And why should I tell you, huh?" I ask.

I then stare deeply into her eyes as I hold her off the ground, "You will not remember talking to me until I say so, and you won't remember me telling you that I'm your ancestor until I say so." I compel her quickly.

I then lay her where I found her before biting into her neck and taking the blood that I used to revive her from her body and into mine. Feeing off of other supernatural creatures is so much more energizing and fulfilling than just drinking human blood but I rarely drink supernatural blood. If you do drink it constantly, you can get addicted to it and regular human blood can never satisfy your needs again so I am very careful when I do drink supernatural blood. I stop when she is more withered than she was before and give her some of my blood to heal the mark on her neck.

* * *

I walk through the forest slowly, enjoying the birds chirping in the trees and the breeze on my bare arms.

After what seems like forever but is also too short at the same time, I come upon the old village where my family was last human. Visions of that time flash quickly before my eyes but I continue on my quest.

I soon come upon the spot where my family and I used to live but don't stop, instead I pass it and go to where the backyard would've been. Then I walk towards where I know the graves are by memory and I let out a soft sob as I can smell the rotten bones and old clothing from six feet above.

I should be in the ground with my family. Not in this eternal body. The feelings that I've tried to keep down come rushing up and I collapse to my knees as I start to sob violently. I miss my brother Henrik and how he always tried to lighten the mood when father would get angry and my mother who would comfort me when someone teased me. They are the two of the three family members who are dead but I don't have their ashes with me. I have considered taking them out of their graves and turning them into ashes but I can't do it. I will leave them in their final resting place and will watch over them instead.

I owe them both that much to not disturb their final resting place while I kill my other siblings in cold blood. My grief is overwhelming and is showing me all the mistakes that I have done in the last millennia. I should've never killed my siblings and father; I should have talked to them and tried to be a real family with them instead. But I can't erase the past no matter how much I want to and I'll have to deal with the consequences.

I own the part of land here so that no one can build on it and have different security measures set up to keep people away. I have had witches enchant the area so that only I can enter and leave and who ever tries to enter will be shocked lightly and will forget about coming in this direction ever again.

Thomas is the only other brother of mine that died when human and I also own his plot of land and have it enchanted also. He died back in England before my family and I moved across the ocean to this new land. Thomas was the only sibling older than me and I greatly miss all of his older brother antics.

The protectiveness was both greatly amusing and annoying at times but now I miss it so much that I just want some of it back. Sure Elijah, Kol, and Finn all are overprotective of me but not as much as Thomas was because he was older and it was his responsibility to take care of me. Elijah, Kol and Finn knew that I could take care of myself and let me do as I pleased.

Especially after Thomas' death I had to be the older sibling and grow up much faster than I usually would have and I had to give all of the older sibling speeches and life lesson. The first couple years were terrifying but after helping Elijah when he was younger, I got the hang of it.

My sobs gradually calm down and I reach up to my face to wipe away any traces of my break down. I then stand up and try to wipe the grass stains from the knees of m jeans but it is useless. I straighten my spine and hold my head high as I slowly walk away from the grave site and towards the intricate cave system that I would play hide and seek in with my siblings.

The caves are just as I remember them and I easily slip inside them and walk through the twists and turns by memory. Soon I come up upon a fork in the caves, one side leading towards my families cave with our history written on it and the other would lead to a dead end with stakes that come out of the walls if my memory serves me correctly. Which it always does.

I turn to the right and keep walking until I see the cave ahead of me. I speed up my walk in excitement but then I slam into something hard. I reach up a hand to rub my forehead as my other hand tries to pass through the entranceway but comes up short every time. It seems that in the years since my family has left here that either someone has come to live down here or a witch has spelled it so that no vampires can enter.

"Figures," I say on a sigh as I shake my head. Well, at least now no random vampire will be able to get in here but it will probably be very easy for them to compel a human to come down here and take pictures of the symbols with their nasty little picture phones.

My shoulders slump, I guess that I'll just have to hope that my family history is written correctly and leave this place. My head snaps up and a smile slowly creeps along my face as I think of a way to keep vampires away from here.

For the next twenty minutes I go at vampire speed and take loose boulders and logs and throw them in the cave. It takes a lot of large stones and trees but I finally do fill the cave completely. Leaning forward I use my strength to push against the boulders to see if they will move and thankfully they don't.

Then I back up to the fork in the cave system and go towards the dead end while making sure to speed past the stakes that come out from the walls. I take a couple steps from the stakes and then I use one fingernail to scratch in a fake history into the side of the caves. I don't include any of my families' names, the curse or the White Oak Tree so instead it just reads that an ancient colony was here but were killed out by wolves and the survivors headed out west towards the sinking sun.

I nod my head, pleased with my work and past through the stake trap again quickly and efficiently and blur out of the cave systems again.

As I'm heading back towards my house though, my phone vibrates in my back pocket and I slowly take it out. I was expecting a regular text message from Daniel telling me that my estates are still good and that the Cullen's haven't come back to visit me yet but instead his name is flashing on the screen as a phone call.

My foot taps out a steady rhythm against the carpeted floor where I am waiting for my plane that will take me to Anchorage, Alaska and then I will run towards Denali to deal with the Cullen's and meet up with Daniel on the way there. According to Daniel the Cullen's are in danger because Klaus knows that I was with them last and he will try to get information about me from them if I don't get there first and compel the vampires away. Then I will probably have to tell the Cullen's who I really am and hopefully I'll get to see my descendants in a truer light than I did in Forks. Or maybe they were just that nice while I was in Forks.

My phone vibrates for the second time tonight and I take it out expecting it to be Daniel only to see Damon's number on the screen. I hurriedly answer, "Hello?"

"Hey," he says and I can hear talking and laughter in the background. "I thought you'd be at the Grill already but you aren't so where are you? I need a drinking buddy and I have news to tell you."

He seems so carefree for the first time since I've met him and I can't help but think that it sounds good on him. Then my smile vanishes when I hear my plane being called to board.

"I'm sorry Damon I can't tonight, but maybe in a few days okay?" I ask as I gather my bag together and get my fake passport out and ticket.

"Why? Are you busy with a special lady friend tonight?" He asks suggestively.

I can't help but laugh as I wait in the long line to board, "No, I have to take care of some business with some old friends. You only wish that I'd be with a special lady tonight."

**Damon POV**

"Of course," I say as I drain another glass of scotch.

"Look, Damon, I really gotta go but I'll see you in a few days. Bye," she says and hangs up before I can get a word out.

I sigh and call over the bartender for a refill, knowing that I'll need the scotch as I think of what I have learned about my relationship with Elena. For one, it's obviously only one sided because she doesn't really like me, she likes Stefan and always will. She likes his good boy persona and I'm not ever going to be that.

I act more volatile then Stefan but thanks to Bella I know that that is who I am and I don't need to change for her. Elena may not return my feelings but I'm glad that she doesn't now because if she did then it would be another love triangle.

As I down another glass of scotch my alcohol altered mind points out that Bella never makes things about herself and is always looking to help others. She has been helping me get over Katherine and helped me deal with Rose's death more than I ever could on my own. Bella gives good, wise advice that has helped me out more than anything that Stefan has ever said or Elena has tried to tell me that's for sure.

I get up from the bar and stumble slightly as I walk towards the door and into the night. I walk at a human pace as my mind tries to come up with ways of how to kill Elijah now that Katherine has verified that it is possible to kill an Original. As I get to my bedroom thought, those thoughts fall from my mind and I am focusing on an image of Bella's beautiful face in my mind instead for some reason.

Falling onto the bed with my boots still on, I can't help but think that Bella is probably the most beautiful person that I have ever seen. She is way more beautiful than Elena or Katherine and it really helps that she is so smart. It doesn't even matter that she looks slightly like Elena because the rest of her physical features are so different that she doesn't look like Elena when you really look close. It is only when you first see her from afar that she looks a little similar to Elena.

* * *

**AN: There will be no other White Oak Tree in my story. There was only the one during Klaus and Elijah's human years and that's it. So, to clarify, Damon visited Katherine only a few hours after Bella left, so when Bella was in her old village. The next chapter will take place during the Dinner Party. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	11. We Don't Care

**AN: Thanks to everyone who review or alerted/favorited me or my story! They really made my day. I know that I missed my Friday update and I won't give you guys my excuse becuase I always think that it's better to ask forgiveness than permission. So, forgive me? **

**This chapter we meet up with the Cullen's and this is the last time that we will here from them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they belong to their respective owners and creators.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 10 – We Don't Care

_There's things I haven't told you  
I go out late at night  
And if I was to tell you  
You see my different side  
__**We Don't Care – Audio Bullys**_

The Cullen's and Denali's house looms large over the horizon as I speed towards it with Daniel right beside me.

Daniel was waiting for my plane to arrive in Anchorage and as we left the airport we agreed that as soon as we came within a hundred feet of the Cullen/Denali house that he would scout the area around for other vampires. We even set up a system that Daniel would text me every two minutes to tell me that everything was fine but if he was late then I'd leave to come out and fight.

I pass the hundred foot mark and Daniel peels away but I keep going right up until I skid to a halt in the middle of their living room. "Get down here!" I shout and everyone comes flying into the room not even a millisecond later.

"Good, I thought for a moment that your hearing was off." I say with a smirk as I look at everyone.

Carlisle is holding Esme in his arms and they are both obviously shocked that I'm here and so are Emmett and Rosalie. Alice is almost terrified but that probably has something to do with the fact that she didn't see me coming up to the house. Jasper is trying to calm her down thought but I can tell that he is a little spooked that Alice is reacting so strongly to not seeing anything.

"I didn't see it, I didn't see it I swear," Alice chants as she rubs her pointer and middle fingers of both hands into her temples, trying and failing to see something that has to do with me.

"Of course you didn't Alice, you never could see anything that had to do with me, and you only faked it." Her head snaps up in shock at my words and even though she tries to hide her guilty expression, I see it.

I turn my head slowly and see Edward with his arms wrapped around Tanya. It is quite obvious by how they are acting that they are mates and I want to dance in joy that he has moved on. Now he doesn't need to try to force himself on me again.

The rest of the Denali's are standing quietly on the other side of Edward and Tanya which is a good thing. At least they know not to do anything obvious that will make them stand out when a stranger comes into the house.

"Bella, honey, why are you here?" Esme asks quietly. "We thought that you didn't want to see us again."

I clasp my hands behind my back and keep my expressionless façade that Elijah is so good at. "Of course I don't."

"Then why are you here?" Rosalie sneers in my direction.

I shake my head at her with a smirk, "Tsk, tsk, Rosalie. You should be thankful that I'm here, especially if I'm here to help protect you. But then again, I'm protecting myself in the big picture."

"What does that mean?" Tanya says as she stalks towards me, "And you should leave human, you have no right here." She then pokes my chest hard enough to send a normal human stumbling back but I stay in my spot.

I glance down at her finger and slowly raise my head and as I do so, I let my vampire face show. I then hiss my irritation at her and she jumps back in shock, actually everyone in the room jumps back in shock. They all stare at me and open and close their mouths multiple times, trying to figure out what to say.

Sighing, I let my normal face come back out. "Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is… omg."

For the next ten minutes I describe in detail the differences in Nightwalkers and Cold Ones while making sure to cut off anyone who wants to interrupt. It is time that they will learn exactly how to act when someone is telling you important things.

"So when were you changed into a Nightwalker?" Carlisle asks, always the curious one. It's nice to see that another trait of mine is immortalized in one of my descendants.

I smirk, "You don't need to know when, or even by whom. All you need to know is that I am the oldest vampire in the history of time."

Edward scoffs, "You can't be, I would have known." Edward says arrogantly with a hoity-toity smile.

My irritation bubbles closer to the top but I reign myself in before I take a snap at him. And what would a thousand years of patience and restraint say about me if I snapped at the slightest bump.

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Would you have? Think about it Edward for a moment, you jumped in shock when you heard my real accent and were so confused when I knew of your plan on abandoning me. I knew all of that through years of watching other people and finding people's habits."

I shake my head at him in mock disappointment, "You should really not rely on your gift so much Edward. It will get your killed one day."

"Stop," Emmett says to Edward before turning to me, "So how are you the oldest vampire and how was our kind made?"

"My origin of becoming a vampire is a very long and complex story but just know that I am the oldest vampire in the world." I say strongly and look at my phone to see the text message from Daniel. "As for how your kind was made, I'm not too sure. I have theories but they have never been proven and I can't just look it up on Google, can I?"

He laughs and nods his head in agreement, "But there is one thing I can tell you." I begin.

"When I was human I had a child out of wedlock before I was changed into a vampire and sent my daughter away with her father. After I was changed into a vampire, I watched as my descendants grew and had their own daughters and sons." I pause and look around the room. "I even have three descendants in this very room and I'm very glad to have met you."

Everyone looks at each other confused, hoping that someone will speak up and enlighten them. Rolling my eyes I decide to help them out, "Carlisle, Emmett and Alice you are all related to each other by blood."

They all turn to me in shock and I can see how they are trying to connect each other together in a blood line. "Carlisle your sister had children after your change and her descendants became Alice's parents. Then Alice's older brother who had left the house before Alice was ever admitted to the asylum had children and his oldest son was Emmett."

They all look at each other in a new light and Emmett gets up to hug Alice tightly in his arms. Then Carlisle comes over too and hugs them all tightly for a moment before they split apart and sit down again.

"Emmett, your younger brother had children but they all died before they could have descendants. I tried to save them to keep my line going and because they were too young to die but I was too late and got there only a few hours after they had passed away." I lie about the last part because I don't want them to hope that they have more descendants. That may seems cruel but if they knew about Elena then they would put their business in Mystic Falls and try to help even though they would only hurt Elena and her friends more.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes before Carlisle speaks up, "Bella I can't thank you enough for telling us about our family history and I'm very sorry that we just left you like that. Even if you wanted us to leave, we should have spoken to you about it."

I nod, "Thank you for the apology and I accept it because I should have told you what I was before now but I have to thank you for leaving when you did because I found my long lost brother."

"Brother?" Asks Eleazar.

I nod, "I had a human brother and we were changed around the same time but we had a disagreement and I left. But now I have found him again but we still need to talk."

I check my phone and notice that it has been almost three minutes since Daniel's last text message. I keep telling myself not to freak out but then I think about what might happen if I don't go and check things out.

I flash everyone a fake smile and compel them quickly, "Stay here."

Then I blur from the house and run the perimeter until I come across two other vampires and Daniel on the forest floor with a wooden stake sticking out from his chest. The two vampires are speaking without a care in the world for who might hear them as they nudge Daniel with the toes of their boots.

My lips purse in anger at seeing them disrespect a body especially a body that has been a close confidant of mine for years. I will not let them get away with this.

I strut forward and blink my eyelashes at them, "Hello boys."

They turn towards me and their eyes darken with lust, "Hello yourself."

I give them a small coy smile before blur up towards them, gripping their necks in separate hands and hissing, "What are you doing here?"

"Why should we tell you?" The taller of the two asks arrogantly.

I laugh in his face, "Tell me what you are doing here now or I will tear your genitals off and shove them so far down your throat that you'll have to tear your own head off to get them out."

His friend's eyes widen in pure terror and starts talking quickly, "We are sent by Klaus to find the Cullen's and ask them where Isabella is and how long she has been gone."

"I can do that for you guys, you didn't need to kill my friend," I say in a fake innocent voice.

The shorter guy falls for it, "Sorry honey, if we knew he was your friend we wouldn't have done it."

I pull him away from the tree before pushing him against it again roughly. I sneer at him, "Of course you would have because you just kill everyone you come across."

"Just tell us where Isabella is lady and we'll leave." The taller guy speaks up now and I raise my eyebrows at him and he shrinks away from me.

"The Cullen's told you that Isabella is stuck in a cave on the side of Mount Everest. They said that they were traveling with a witch companion and the witch tricked Isabella into walking into the cave and now she is spell locked inside and has been for almost a year now. The Cullen's also told you that the witch let them go after threatening their existences." I compel the shorter guy.

The taller guy then speaks up, "Hey that's not true!" His eyes widen and he stutters, "H-how are you compelling him?"

I just smirk at him before compelling him the same story and then compel them both to leave and to never come back this way. Letting out a sigh, I lean against the tree and close my eyes as a large dose of fatigue settles over me. My mind quickly calculates the amount of time since I last had a full eight hours of sleep and I don't like the number at all. I stay there for a few minutes, just resting and listening to the birds chirping in the late morning light.

Pulling myself into a standing position, I dust off my clothes and grab the lighter from my back pocket. Flicking it open I let the tiny flames catch onto Daniel's clothes and soon the flames spread all over his clothes and turn his mummified body into ashes.

Barley above a whisper I say, "Thank you for all the work you did Daniel and I'm sorry I didn't help you."

Then I turn away and blur back up towards the house ready to say my goodbyes. I look at the time on my phone and I'm shocked to see that my flight back to Mystic Falls is going to be leaving in five hours so I better get leaving pretty soon.

Inside the house everyone is still standing where I left them but looking at each other. They all look up at me when I enter and lean against the wall nearest the doorway. "I'm going to have to leave now."

Jasper nods this time, "We understand Bella and thank you once again."

I shrug it off, "It was something that you should all have known. Now I'm going to give you my cell phone number that you should call if you are ever in danger, okay?"

They all nod and Carlisle fishes his cell phone from his pocket and tosses it towards me. I catch it and quickly program my number in it and then text myself so that I have his number.

Edward clears his throat and says with a smile, "Tanya and I were going to tell you all this later but now is a good of a time as any. Tanya and I are leaving the coven to go out on our own for a while."

Everyone nods their heads at their decision so it probably wasn't all that big of a surprise I guess.

I stand straight this time and quickly go around the room compelling each person the same thing, "You are to not speak about me to anyone who isn't in this room." Then I go back to my spot near the door and open it before entering back to the house.

"Oh and Alice?" I ask.

"Yes?" She asks with a smile.

My smile drops as I give her some advice, "Don't always rely on your gift, it won't always work."

She nods her head with a small frown and I blur away from the house and back towards Anchorage for my flight back to Mystic Falls. As I walk into the airport my head bobs up in down, trying to fight off the sleep that is trying to sneak up behind me. I shake my head violently to concentrate all the while planning to sleep on the plane.

* * *

**AN: So, what'd you guys think? Was it how you thought that the meeting between Bella and the Cullens would go or no?**

**I have some recs for you all and I must say that I love the stories. Even though the grammar isn't that good, I like the ideas. They aren't crossovers they are just straight Vampire Diaries fanfics but they have a OC as the main character. They are both by mario mm, the first one is called We Could Of Have It All. The main character can see the past behind any object she touches which is extrememly rare and is Elena and Jeremy's older sister. The second one is No Light No Life, where the main character is blind but she can read people's thoughts and is Elena and the gang's friend. **

**Please remember to REVIEW (They motivate me to get the next chapter done on time.)**


	12. Klaus

**AN: Everything that happened after Elijah was daggered by Elena to Klaus showing up at the dance has happened in the quick two days that Bella has been gone. But during this time Damon hasn't shown any romantic feelings for Elena at all and has been pushing her away more and more. And finally, after Bonnie dies Elena tries to apologize to Damon only for him to tell her to leave which she does and doesn't wake Elijah. Now it is the morning of the third day that Bella has been gone but she is home now.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They made my day and pushed me to finish this chapter and the next one. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they both belong to their repsective owners and creators. **

* * *

Ch. 11 – Klaus

The flight home was nothing to brag about at all and I was so happy to just get into my house, crawl into my bed and fall asleep again.

Now that I'm rejuvenated and I've had two days away from this town I'm ready to find Elijah and talk to him. I'm even ready to tell Damon exactly what I am and how the curse won't be broken if they use Elena.

I leave the house in a better mood than I was when I left it and almost feel like humming as I walk across town but I hold myself together. What would Elijah think of me if he saw me skipping around like a grade school child, I can't help but wonder.

I keep walking towards Damon's house hoping that he will be there so that he can tell me what he figured out but if he isn't then I'll just wait for him. I don't really want to go to the Grill and deal with all the loud teenagers right now. Damon's house comes up over the hill and unfortunately all the lights are off but I don't lose hope. Many vampires keep their lights off because they want to seem like they are not home.

I step up onto the porch and try to reach for the door handle but an invisible wall stops me. I run my hand upwards, downwards and side to side but the force field is along the entire width and height of the doorway. I can't even reach the doorknob because the door is set in a little from the entranceway.

"Shit," I swear and I step back. It seems that during the time that I've been gone Damon and Stefan has switched the owners of the house to Elena since she is the only human in this town that regularly stays over at this house.

I reluctantly go and sit on the railing of the porch and just as I lean back against one of the pillars, my phone rings again. I stifle a groan as my head falls back against the railing. I really hope that it isn't the Cullen's calling because they should be able to take care of a lot of thing on their own. They don't really need me to baby them all the time.

But the name that flashes across the screen confuses me and I answer hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Bella, your brother Klaus is in Mystic Falls now." Ethan rushes out and I jump up from my position on the railing and start pacing the length of the porch.

"What? Why didn't I know of this when I left Anchorage Ethan?" I ask furiously. I thought that Klaus would be halfway around the world by now chasing after a stuck me. Even if Klaus hadn't fallen for my fake position I would have wanted some heads up to him being in town, especially if I just walk around town without a care in the world. My eyes widen as I think of the fact that Klaus could have easily seen me this morning and captured me.

Ethan's voice is strong, "I didn't know until very early this morning and at that time I believe that your phone must have been turned off."

I groan into the phone, "Yes it was."

I clench and unclench my free hand, "Anything else that you want to report?"

"Yes, Elijah was daggered the night that you left Mystic Falls and is currently still daggered in the Salvatore's basement." Ethan says quickly, knowing that I'm close to blowing my lid. "Also Bonnie harnessed the power from the witch massacre sight and Klaus, who is currently in Alaric's body, thinks that she is dead."

I clench my teeth together, take in a deep breath and very slowly let it out. Now that I'm more focused and the anger isn't clouding my mind I can think. "Who daggered Elijah?"

"Alaric did the first time but then they took out the dagger so then Elena daggered him and they have kept the dagger in since." Ethan says.

I am about to hang up when something occurs to me, "Wait if Elijah is daggered, where is Katherine?"

"What do you mean?" Ethan asks, confusion echoing through the speaker.

I huff and say through clenched teeth, "Elijah compelled Katherine not to leave the tomb but now that he is daggered, the compulsion would've worn off. So where is she? Is she still in town or did she run when she heard Klaus was getting close?"

"I'm not sure, let me get back to you on that." Ethan says quickly.

"Hurry," I snarl when I hear a car coming up the road and quickly hang up and close my phone. Then I bury all the anger towards Elena for daggering my brother and plaster a fake smile on my face as Damon's car dries up the road with Stefan and Elena inside with Damon.

The all exit the car and Damon smiles at me when he sees me. "Hey Bella." He greets.

"Hey guys," I say from my spot leaning against the pillar as they walk towards me. "So what has happened while I was gone on some personal business?"

Stefan shrugs as he walks into the house, "Not much." He pauses, "What do you do for a living anyway?"

I put my hands into my jeans pockets, "I own a large security business across the country and I had to deal with some problems."

"Ah," Damon says as he then walks inside too. "Where are you based out of?"

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Cool," Elena says and then follows after Damon and impulsively says, "Come on in Bella, Damon will get you a drink."

Damon snorts at her, "You can't assume that of me because when you _assume_ you make an _ass_ out of _you_ and…" he trails off, "Never mind." He mutters.

Elena and I giggle at him behind him for a second before full out laughing. Now that I'm in the house I can easily un-dagger Elijah and then scare the shit out of Elena for daggering my brother. I smirk on the inside as my laughter calms down and Stefan disappears upstairs under the pretenses of homework.

"I should go up and start on my homework too," Elena says and sneaks upstairs too leaving just Damon and me downstairs.

I find Damon in the living room nursing a glass of bourbon in his hand. I flop on the cushion next to him, "So what did you want to tell me before I left?"

Damon glances over at me and our eyes lock. It feels like I'm falling into the deep ocean as I stare at his eyes in silence and I feel mesmerized. He blinks and the connection is broken and I grab his glass and take a quick sip.

He pulls it back from me with a tsk and a smirk, "You don't get that since you weren't here to hear my epiphany."

I pretend to be mock outraged, "What? But I'm here now so let's talk."

"Bossy, bossy." He shakes his head with a smile, "Nope, Stefan can hear almost anything in this house but we'll talk later."

"Alright," I say and not even ten seconds later Stefan calls for Damon from upstairs.

"Just give me a minute; they probably need my help with homework." Damon says proudly.

I snort, "Yeah right Salvatore, are you sure you passed grade twelve?"

"Yes, I'm sure and that hurt," he says with a hand over his heart as he walks upstairs. The last couple of minutes Elena and Stefan have been arguing about un-daggering Elijah or not because Klaus is here and they need all the help that they can get.

Well, I'm going to make the decision for them. As soon as Damon is out of sight I blur downstairs and into Elijah's holding cell. His clothes are ripped and burned in places but other than that he is exactly what I was expecting, gray and withered. I blur towards him, take the stake out and then blur out of the room and towards the cooler down here where Damon and Stefan keep the blood. I grab two bags and blur back towards the room.

Holding both bags in one hand, I lift Elijah onto my shoulder and run up the stairs and out the door again. Knowing that I have very little time, I open a bag of blood then Elijah's mouth and tilt his head so that the blood will easily run down his throat.

Soon one bag is gone and his color is returning so I leave the second bag on his chest and walk back into the house. Elijah soon gains full consciousness and rips into the second bag of blood, not even noticing me standing next to him. He then stands up and looks around him and freezes when he sees me inside the house.

He tries to run into the house to get to me but he slams against the barrier and I smirk at him. "So Elijah, what'd I miss?" I say just above a whisper after pointing to the upstairs where I can still hear Elena, Damon and Stefan arguing.

Elijah looks at me confused, "What do you mean sister?"

I lose the smirk and frown at his as I cross my arms, "I mean, how were you daggered within the two days that I have been out of town, hmm?"

Elijah looks down in guilt before looking pointedly at the second floor, "Do they know?"

I shake my head, "No, all they know is that I'm a human named Bella Mikael and I want to keep it that way for a few minutes." I pause and think of a good way to shock Damon, Stefan and Elena. "Let's play a little game shall we?"

Elijah looks confused but nods his head. I send him a wink and a smile before heading back into the house and towards the kitchen. I stand there for a few moments before walking towards the door again and calling out, "Damon, can this man come in?"

I hear the arguing stop as they all head down the stairs and hear then all stop in their spots when they see Elijah.

"Bella," Damon says slowly to me and I look over my shoulder to see him not taking his eyes off Elijah. "Get over here."

I roll my eyes and run at a human pace into Elijah's arms for a hug.

"How long have you been here sister?" Elijah asks me in Latin knowing that the Salvatore's only know Italian and won't be able to understand all that much of our conversation.

"Since you broke the windows at Slater's coffee shop." I say, ignoring Damon's shouts for me to get back inside.

"You were there?" He asks shocked.

I snort at him, "Of course I was and I know all about your little deal with Elena too."

Elijah stares blankly at nothing, "How did I not know?" he wonders quietly.

I chuckle softly, "Because I was keeping myself hidden because I didn't know if you were on Klaus' side or not."

"Bella, please come back inside. You don't even know this man." Damon says again and I let my plan unfold.

I step out of Elijah's arms, "Why should I leave my _brother_ out on the porch?"

Elena gasps and as Damon and Stefan stare wide eyed at me. I smirk and then walk slowly back towards the house but pretend to be stopped by the force field. Elena relaxes because I bet that she knows why I'm trying to get into the house. I let out a small laugh and step over the entranceway and towards Elena threateningly.

Stefan comes after me but I easily push him down to the ground. "Relax, I won't kill her." I say down towards him as I finish walking towards Elena, all the while watching to make sure that Damon won't come up behind me. As I step into Elena's personal space, she takes a quick step away from me but knows better than to run.

"You are so lucky that people love you and care if you go missing because if they didn't I would have killed you for daggering my brother." I hiss at her and she nods her head quickly. "Don't do it again."

Then I look up at Damon, his face is closed off from me and I can't help but have mixed feelings about this.

For one I don't want Damon to lose his trust in me or to assume that I was only helping him out to get to Elijah again. And I also don't want Damon to get too mad at me for not telling her that I'm a vampire sooner.

And on the other hand I'm very happy that Damon didn't try to help Stefan in protecting Elena so that must mean that he realized that he never really loved her. That must be what he wanted to tell me before I got on the plane and why he couldn't tell me with Stefan and Elena in the house.

I give him a small sad smile and mouth "I'm sorry" to him but he acts like he doesn't see it. I don't let him see the pain that it caused though and turn towards my brother.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter so tell me in a review!**


	13. Bite My Tongue

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed ! They make my day knowing you like my story. **

**Now I have a request of all my faithful reviewers, the most reviews I've gotten for a story is my Twilight one _Eternally Powerful_ and I'd like to beat it in reviews. Do you think that we can do that? It's only 62 more reviews and I think that we can overcome it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch.12 – Bite My Tongue

_You keep me on the edge of my seat  
I bite my tongue so you don't hear me  
I wanna hate every part of you with me  
I can't hate the ones who made me  
__**Bite My Tongue – You Me At Six feat. Oli Sykes**_

"Have you told them our story?" I ask Elijah, while knowing that he hasn't.

He shakes his head and Damon decides to speak up, "No because we decided to dagger the big bad Original and then kill his witches."

Elijah's head snaps towards Damon at the sound of his warlocks but doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to though because his eyes just blaze his irritation at Damon and his blunt attitude.

I turn back to Elena, "Let my brother in." I say firmly.

"What? Why?" She asks as her eyelids flutter in shock.

Stefan gets up this time and moves closer to where Elena and I are. "She can't let him in because he will most likely try to kill her."

I roll my eyes at him, "Elena this, Elena that. It's getting a bit annoying isn't it?" I ask to everyone but no one answers.

Elena glares at me but I ignore her and talk to Stefan, "My brother won't kill Elena when I know something that he doesn't." Stefan raises his eyebrows at me and I nod my head, "Knowledge is power, as you people say in this century."

Elijah clears his throat from behind me, "And what do you know that I don't and are willing to hold it above my head?"

I snort in an unladylike manner. Mother would be rolling over in her grave at me for not being elegant but I don't really care anymore, "Like I'll tell you before the right time."

"What if I told you that Klaus is here because Elena is the doppelganger?" Elijah asks, thinking that he has out done me.

I try to keep a blank face but it cracks and I erupt in laughter. I laugh so hard that tears start trickling out of my eyes and I can't seem to get a breath of air. After a few moments I calm myself down to see Elena and Stefan glaring at me, Damon is looking interested for once and Elijah is confused and slightly worried. I think that Elijah must think that I've finally lost my mind after all these years.

I point a steady hand towards Elena and say to my brother, "The sweet, human Elena may be the doppelganger but she can't break the curse; I can assure you of that."

"What?" Four different voices ask me in four different tones.

I roll my eyes, "If you let Elijah into the house, I can explain how Elena can't break the curse and the story. But first, where is Katerina? She was let out of the tomb when Elijah's compulsion on her wore off, so where is she?"

"We think that Klaus has her, she's probably dead." Elena says before quickly inviting Elijah inside where he blurs towards my side.

"She's not dead, I can assure you of that, death would be too easy for her." Elijah says and I nod in agreement. "But for now, she isn't causing any trouble and isn't a threat so I say we just do not worry about her well-being."

"Let's go take this into the living room," Damon says and leads us into their living room but he doesn't sit down. Instead he goes straight for the scotch and mixes it with blood and I ask for two more. Damon gives me a look but does so quickly and gives both cups to me and I give one to Elijah since he still must be hungry.

Downing my cup, I start, "Now I don't want any questions until the end because this story is too long for interruptions, okay? And just remember that my family started out as human." Everyone nods and I take a deep breath.

"I was born in the mid 10th century in Eastern Europe to Esther and Mikael Mikaelson who was a wealthy landowner and a powerful Viking. I had six younger siblings, Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, Henrik and one elder sibling, Thomas. But Thomas died in our homeland when I was eight, Elijah was four and Finn was two. My other siblings weren't born until my family escaped to a land where everyone was healthy.

"There we lived alongside werewolves and during every full moon my family would hide in the caves for safe keeping. But one night Niklaus and Henrik wanted to watch the mean turn into beasts and unfortunately Henrik paid the price. Father was enraged and begged our witch friend, Ayanna, to protect our family by making us stronger and faster than the werewolves. He wanted us to live forever but Ayanna wouldn't help us, she warned us that the spirits would turn against us but father did not listen and instead got the Original witch to change us, my mother." Damon and Stefan lean forward, clearing enthralled in the story while Elena just seems happy that sees not the doppelganger.

"During the time it took my mother to figure out how to protect us I had had a daughter out of wedlock. Only Elijah had known that I was pregnant and helped me as much as he could. I had my beautiful daughter and then sent her Bulgaria with an old friend of mine." Elijah nods his head in memory of the time and I squeeze his hand in mine, silently thanking him for helping me through that time.

I close my eyes and allow myself to momentarily get lost in the time where I last saw my daughter.

"_Aland, please take our child to safety when you cross the sea." I beg the father of my child and the one I love. _

_Aland is an old friend of mine and we both love our daughter but we both know that my father must never hear of her or I will be banned from this land and the family. I've known Aland since the first day that my family moved to this new land and he has been my friend every day since and that friendship grew and changed into a deep love for each other. _

"_Of course Isabella. When I get to Europe I'll find her a nice family to grow up with and maybe I'll visit her as an old family friend." Aland reassures me quickly._

_I glance down at the bundle of joy in my arms, kiss her small forehead one last time and then pass her to her father. Aland pulls me close and knows not to say anything because I want to remember this moment for as long as possible._

_All too soon Aland pulls away and quickly retreats into the forest, heading towards the coast line. My eyes fill to the brim with tears and once he's out of site, I collapse in grief._

Shaking the sad memories from my head I keep my expression clean of anything that someone can use against me. "I was going to leave the village to visit my daughter a couple months later but by that time my mother had found how to protect us. She called on the sun for life and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's immortals, for immortality. My father offered us wine laced with blood and then he killed us himself. We then had to drink more blood so that we could complete the transition to the first vampires." I say and then Elijah takes over.

"But Ayanna was right that the spirits would turn against us. For each strength we had, another weakness would show itself. We could not enter houses if we were not invited in; the sun burned us until mother gave us spelled rings and vervain burned us and prevented our compulsion. And the one thing that gave us immortality could also take it away. So my family burned it to the ground." Elijah shrugs and goes to continue but I interrupt.

"That isn't all true Elijah; before you burned the tree down I chopped off ten long stakes. And when the tree was burned down, I put the many ashes into jars for safe keeping before they were blown away, knowing both the stakes and ashes would be of great use someday. Knowing that they would be useful in the future and they were." I say with a guilty expression.

He turns back to Elena and the Salvatore's and I keep the story going before anyone can ask questions, "When my family became the first vampires, my brother Niklaus' real bloodlines were shown. My mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf clan and my brother was a hybrid. But before the full moon could come and Niklaus could change, my mother bound his werewolf side but with my blood, making me the first doppelganger." Elijah's head snaps towards mine in shock because he obviously was never told this by Klaus. "This is Klaus' curse and with some more facts he based the Sun and the Moon curse off of it."

"So, wait, the Sun and the Moon Curse is fake? But why would it be made up if it was just fake?" Elena asks.

Elijah sighs and looks at each of them, "Think about it, if both sides of warring species were looking for a long lost moonstone and a doppelganger, there would be more chances of finding said objects."

"And the curse on Klaus is real? And he wants to break it so that he becomes a… hybrid? Half vampire and half werewolf, right?" Stefan asks and I nod.

Sighing, I look out the window towards the forests, "Unfortunately Niklaus tricked my mother into telling him how to break the curse and he tried to kill me. I would've died that day over a thousand years ago if not for Rebekah, my sister, pleading with our brother to not kill me, giving me enough time to run.

"Niklaus then killed my mother in rage at her for binding his werewolf side but told Elijah and Rebekah that our father had actually killed our mother for her unfaithfulness." Elijah tries to pull his hand from mine but I tighten my grip, not letting his escape. I know that all this information is overwhelming to him but I'm not even done yet and he needs to be here for everything.

My gaze has drifted from watching the other people in the room to just gazing out the window, trying to forget my past, "They believed him of course because I had always told them that siblings come first, always. Niklaus then lied when he told them why he tried to attack me. He told them that he had found out that I was pregnant but when I didn't tell him who the father was, he attacked me. Niklaus even told them that I left the village to go and live with the father of my unborn child."

Elijah then interrupts, "I did not believe this story though because I knew before that Isabella had her daughter before we were turned and because vampires cannot have children."

"Over the many centuries Niklaus searched and searched until he came upon my descendant Katerina Petrova. She looked much like I did, so when Elijah brought her to Niklaus, Niklaus thought that she was me until Katerina showed no recognition of either of them." I continue.

"Niklaus contacted some witches and they explained how I had a daughter before we turned into vampires and that Katerina was my descendant. Niklaus had expressed his wishes to use Katerina in the sacrifice but the witches said that she wouldn't work because she was not the Original Doppelganger. They then told him that Ayanna left to Bulgaria and spelled my daughter so that every five hundred years there would be a child that looked like me and could trick Klaus into using her in the sacrifice. Niklaus unfortunately heard that Katerina and any other doppelganger descdants could be used in the sacrifice and was going to kill her." I meet Damon's eyes as I finish my sentence and I can see the information sinking in.

"You?" He whispers in an anguished tone and I can't help but feel confused about that. Doesn't Damon still like Elena? Even if he figured out that he didn't love Elena how could he have fallen in love with me? I haven't given him any encouraging signals.

I nod but continue, "Trevor helped Katerina get way from Niklaus but Niklaus thought that Elijah had something to do with Katerina getting away and threatened Elijah. Niklaus said that if Elijah did not find Katerina, alive, that he would be daggered. And while Elijah was gone Klaus kept putting the curse of the Sun and the Moon in different ancient histories so that both species would look for the doppelgangers."

Everyone is quiet for the next few minutes before Elena states the obvious, "So I'm not able to be used in the sacrifice?"

Damon slowly turns his head towards Elena and says sharply, "No, you're not so you can stop your previous plan to sacrifice yourself to save everyone else."

My eyes widen at Damon, I never thought that he'd ever speak to Elena that way and now my suspicions are confirmed. Damon has realized that he doesn't love Elena. My heart soars at the thought of that but I keep the thoughts hidden, I don't want to act on them and then have my heart broken because I read the situation wrong.

"No, Elena you can't." I say, "And you shouldn't plan to sacrifice yourself when there is always another way."

She looks doubtful towards me so I give her a trusting smile, "I promise that you and your friends will be safe."

She nods but doesn't say anything in response other than give me a small smile.

"Will Klaus' curse still need to be broken with a vampire, werewolf and the moonstone then?" Stefan asks.

Nodding my head, "Yes, because my mother still used those things to bind his curse."

Elijah squeezes my hand to draw my attention towards him, "Why haven't you looked for me? And why haven't you revealed yourself sooner?"

"I didn't know if you were still on Klaus' side or not and if you were and just hiding it, I didn't want to face Klaus so soon." I explain.

"But that doesn't explain why you haven't looked for me." Elijah points out and leans back in his seat, looking expectantly at me.

I reach up with both hands and slowly rub my temples as I feel the beginnings of a headache set in, "I have always kept track of you or I had a team of people following you from very far away before technology. I never didn't know where you were Elijah," I give a small laugh, "I mean, what type of older sister would I be if I didn't know where my siblings were?"

"Wait, so the only way for Klaus to break the curse is to sacrifice you?" Stefan asks.

I nod my head slowly, "Yes it is, have you not been paying attention?" I tease him.

"I have," he reassure me, "but you have to die in order to break the curse and since you're an Original you can't really die."

"And that is where I am relatively safe because Klaus doesn't know how to kill an Original. He doesn't know how he can to really kill an Original." I explain, "We'll get to that another day, for now we can use the White Oak stakes that I cut down all those years ago. They can completely kill an Original vampire."

"Good," Elijah clasps his hands together and looks me in the eye, "Now what have you been doing for the last twenty years or so?"

I swallow hard and try to think of a way to tell him about my past but leave the Cullen's out of it. But after a moment I give up because even if I come up with an elaborate lie Elijah will see right through it, just like he always has done with my lies.

* * *

**AN: Remember to REVIEW please.**


	14. Over and Over

**AN: Sorry that I didn't post on Friday, but i must say that life and work got in the way. But I am pleased about the reaction to the previous chapter. Did you guys expect that? I bet not. This chapter is Damon's view on the last chapter but skimmed and finally, as everyone has been waiting for Damon talkign to Bella about why she hid things and their feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

Ch. 13 – Over and Over

_Over and over,  
over and over,  
you make me fall for you  
__**Over and Over – Three Days Grace**_

**Damon POV**

When Bella introduced Elijah as her brother I couldn't help but feel betrayed. I shouldn't have felt that way but it doesn't change the fact that I did and the only way that I can reason it is that I trusted Bella and I didn't know what else she lied to me about. But then again she didn't lie to me because I never asked her if she had a brother or if she was a vampire, she just with held information that she didn't think I needed to know. Which, if I was in her spot, I would have done the exact same because you have no clue who to trust in this world. Especially this stupid town.

Then when she started in on her story and, as always, I was captivated. I think it was probably the story and not that her voice sounds like sin or anything. Because I'm not whipped like Stefan is and I don't think that. Yeah, right.

I almost can't believe all the events with her family and over the years. But then when I think about it, I can because those experiences have helped her gain a better understanding on life and how people work that it's a wonder how I didn't think Bella was a vampire before.

I can't explain the bottomless feeling in the pit of my stomach when she told us of how the sacrifice really works but I think it's because I don't want to lose her. Even when I think of a world without her in it my attitude drops and my thoughts turn more depressing than ever. And there is a very real possibility that I can lose her to this curse and I don't want that, not at all. I don't want Bella to die because I think I might just be falling in love with her. All the puzzle pieces click together and it suddenly all makes sense. The respect I have for her as a person, the fact that I feel like I can tell her anything and the bone deep pain that I have when I think of her dying.

Somehow over the time that I've noticed Bella, my feelings have grown so much that I haven't even noticed that I have fallen deep. It snuck up on me but I can't and don't hate it. I accept it because my feelings are very deep and they won't go away at the snap my fingers. And from the way I've seen Bella act around me, there is a pretty good chance that Bella may just have the same feelings. Or, at the very least, like me as more than just a friend.

My anger then rises and rises in small amounts as she tells about her pretending to be friends with the Cullen's. It goes down a few notches when she explains that she just wanted to get to know more of her descendants but it just rises again when she explains her dating Edward and her fight with James.

"Wait, if you're an Original then how did your injuries during your fight not heal instantly?" Stefan asks and I can't help but be proud of him for staying calm and asking questions. I know from the constant flux of my emotions that I wouldn't be able to stay calm when asking questions. I'd be raging one minute then fine the next which won't help out now.

Bella smiles guiltily and I raise an eyebrow, "Well?"

She forces an awkward laugh and even though it's forced, it still sounds beautiful. "I may have been starving myself of blood for more than two weeks?"

A dark look passes over Elijah's face, "You did what?"

She shrugs, "I just told you and it helped during the recovery period in the hospital."

Then she skims over her summer and jumps straight into what has happened on her birthday in September. How Edward tried to drop her like she was nothing but then she stood up to him and put him in his place, all without revealing who and what she really is. If that doesn't show something about her character, then I don't know what will.

"I'm going to kill him," Elijah says in such cold certainty that you can't believe otherwise.

"Not if I find him first," I put in, my own anger at Edward barely contained. I begin to crack my knuckles as if getting ready for a fight as I think of all the things that I could do to that prick.

Bella shrugs, "I knew that I never really loved him and vice versa because when you're a vampire, and you love someone in the very depths of your being, you want to change them. You wouldn't act like Edward did and refuse to change me."

Bella then goes on to tell about her coming to Mystic Falls and it's both interesting and creepy hearing someone else's side of the story when you were in that story. Like someone is invading your own thoughts and showing them in a different and strange light. I remember seeing someone move their chair back when Elijah broke the glass at Slater's coffee shop and them just sitting there instead of freaking out but I just ignored it because I had to get Rose out of there.

"The few days when I was gone weren't really for business but I think you guys figured the out." Bella says and looks at us all.

"Of course," Elena says in reply.

"Instead I got a call from a friend that told me that the Cullen's were in danger from Klaus so I hoped on a flight and went to help them. While I was there Edward was still as arrogant as he always is and then I told them about our different species. They asked about my history but I skipped that and instead told them about my descendants."

Bella smiles softly towards Elijah, "The reason why I stayed with them for so long was because I had three descendants in that family and I wanted to get to know them. So when I was at their house a couple days ago, I told them their history and relation to me and it was obviously a shock, just as it should have been."

"Do they know about me?" Elena asks in a pitchy voice that grates on my nerves, "I mean, if they know that there line has continued on will they come and try to meet with me?"

Stefan nods along with Elena and Bella turns to glare at Elena, "Do you really think I'm a complete idiot?" She hisses, "Of course I didn't but not for you. It was for this entire town because if they knew they had family here, I can guarantee that they would move here and try to get into everyone's business."

Elijah smiles smugly at Stefan and Elena, clearly happy with his sister's thought process behind big decisions.

Bella shakes her head to clear her thoughts and continues, "Anyway two of Klaus' minions showed up but I compelled them to believe that I am stuck in the Himalayans' and then went back to the Cullen's to excuse myself and then I came back here."

A silence descends on all of us and I shift awkwardly in my seat, not sure if I should say something or not. I clear my throat to speak but then Bella looks straight into my eyes, "I'm sorry for not telling you Damon, I really am and if you will let me explain, I will."

I nod and get up to lead her outside into the woods away from prying ears that I know will be listening in. Mainly Elijah though because I know that if I had a newly found sister, I wouldn't let her out of hearing range.

When we are about a hundred meters into the tree line I stop to talk but Bella keeps going. "What are you doing?" I ask, confused.

She shrugs but keeps going, "Originals can hear twice as far as regular vampires so we need to keep walking if you don't want Elijah to hear."

I nod and follow her. After a few hundred more meters I drop behind Bella. With her back turned to me I blur and spin her around and then slam her against the tree behind her. "Your brother? You knew all along what was going on didn't you, didn't you?" I yell and slam her against the tree again. "So, you gonna betray us and side with Klaus?" The mere idea causes a bolt of pain to rush through me, I thought that Bella was better than that and wouldn't betray me.

Bella snarls at me and turns us around and slams me into the tree. "I won't do that Damon, don't you know me at all? And even if you have a sudden amnesia, my life story should've told you that I will never let Klaus win. Do I seem like the type to give up?"

I sigh in defeat, she's right. She just effortlessly poked holes in my argument until there is nothing left. "No, I know that you wouldn't give up."

She nods and steps away from me, "Look Damon, I know that you probably won't trust me anymore for hiding who I am but I am sorry. I'm not sorry about whom my family was but I'm sorry about hiding it from you."

I shake my head slowly, "At first I felt betrayed and lost my trust in you but as I thought it over, I realized that I would do that exact same thing in your situation."

Her eyes had turned so sad while I was talking but as I finished, her eyes were slightly happier. She opens and closes her pouty lips a few times and I can't help but watch them. Tearing my eyes from her lips, I look into her eyes and see them dancing in amusement and something else.

"The reason why I didn't tell you who I was and who my brothers were because I didn't think I'd be in town for long," I take a step closer to her as she shrugs her shoulders. "I thought for sure that I'd only be in town long enough to figure out why Elijah was and then either clean up his mess or subtly help out the people who pissed him off."

I chuckle softly, "I did manage to piss him off quite good."

She nods and gives me a brilliant smile, "You seem to do that and when I met you I didn't plan on staying here for long. I certainly didn't think that I'd start to fall for you." She says while looking at her feet.

My eyes widen in shock and my brain blanks for a moment. She's starting to fall for me? How could a beautiful, smart woman like her fall for someone who so obviously is damaged? Even though my thoughts are dragging down some of my mood, it can't take everything down because my heart starts beating faster and a huge smile spreads across my face.

She is still looking at her feet so she can't see my smile, "But its okay if you still love Elena, I just wanted you to know how I felt."

I shake my head in amusement, still riding on my high from her admitting her feelings. Slowly I lower my head to her level while on hand grips her chin and tilts her head up. Her eyes widen as she notices how close I am but doesn't move away from me so I take this as invitation and softly brush my lips against hers. Bella freezes up for a moment but then relaxes and we kiss softly for a few tender minutes before pulling apart.

I lean my forehead against hers and stare deeply into her eyes, "The day you left to help the Cullen's I was going to tell you that I figured out that I never really loved Elena. That she really likes Stefan and I just wanted someone to love and for someone to love me."

I sigh and pull back a little more, "I am also starting to fall in love with this amazingly funny, strong, wise, and completely badass over this past week. Not to mention it helps that she is so beautiful and everything that I want in a woman."

She smiles up at me, pushes lightly against my chest and asks teasingly, "And who is this mystery woman? I might just need to find her and go a few rounds with her for stealing my man."

I laugh, "Really? I'd pay good money to see that, especially if I'm your man."

She blushes red, "I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries."

Shaking my head I say, "You didn't overstep and I'd love to be your man."

"Good," she smiles and warns me, "but if Katherine tries to get you back I am not responsible with what might happen."

"That's perfectly fine with me." And it is because I have even been thinking of flipping out on Katherine but I don't want to flip out on her because then she would know that the thigns she does stirs emotions in me. They may be bad ones but they are still emotions and she would love that because she could try to manipulate me again.

Bella reaches down to grab my hand with a smile and pulls me back towards the house, "I still have things to share with you all."

"Still?" I ask, how much more things can this girl tell us?

She laughs, "Yes Damon."

We walk all the way back to the house and I go to open the thick door only for Bella to give me a quick, chaste kiss. She then pulls away only for me to pull her back to me and crush my lips to hers. We kiss passionately for a few moments on the porch before Bella pulls away again, gives me her trademark smirk and strides into the house confidently, head held high. Smirking, I can't help but check out her bottom as she walks. Then Bella turns back and catches me checking her out and smirks before motioning me to come into the living room with her.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think in a review. If you have any questions you can write them in a review and I'll get back to you or you can PM me. See you all in a few days.**


	15. Where the Lonely Ones Roam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they both belong to their respective owners and creators.**

* * *

Ch. 14 – Where the Lonely Ones Roam

_Chase a couple hearts  
we could leave 'em in shreds  
meet me in the gutter  
maker the devil your friend  
just remember what I said  
cause it isn't over yet_

_Say you have little faith in me  
just close your eyes and let me lead  
follow me home_

_Need to have a little trust in me  
just close your eyes and let me lead  
follow me home  
to where the lonely ones roam  
__**Where the Lonely Ones Roam – Digital Daggers**_

**Bella POV**

Peace is a funny word. When you Google the definition it says that peace is when you're free of disturbance. I agree with what they say but that is not the kind of peace I am feeling right now.

The kind that I'm experiencing is one that only happens when you finally let out a huge secret that you have been carrying for far too long. Over a thousand years to be exact.

A weight feels like it has been lifted off of my shoulders and I seem to be able to take in deep breathes now. It also helps that I have told Damon that I love him and I don't need to worry about him and Elena being an item anymore.

I walk back into the living room and everyone's heads snap up to watch me walk to sit in my previous spot. Damon walks into the living room next and I expect him to go back to his old spot near Stefan and Elena but instead he stands behind my chair. His forearms lean against the top of my chair and I can't help but smirk at Elena's weak human anger.

Crossing my right leg over the left at the knee, I lean back to show that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. "Since Klaus is currently in Alaric's body and still in this town, it seems that he is going to stay here until the full moon. He won't leave for a few days to go to Himalayas and find me when he knows that I am stuck there until a witch frees me. He'd rather wait until he has his hybrid strength to go up against me because I'm the better fighter."

"So what do we do?" Elena asks.

"Simple," Elijah begins. "When Klaus takes Elena we will let him go on with the sacrifice as planned but save her with Bonnie's powers before he can kill her."

I scoff, "How do you know that Klaus will be weakened enough that we can get over to him before he takes off on us."

"That's why Bonnie will use much of the dead witches' powers."

I roll my eyes, "Or we can use the rest of my White Oak stakes that I have stashed at my house."

All three heads snap towards mine and I can feel Damon's eyes on the top of my head. "Oh come on people, did you really forget about six stakes that can be used to permanently kill an Original?"

"I guess so," Stefan says distractedly.

"So how will we get close enough to Klaus to use them?" Elena pauses for a moment, "If I don't have to be anywhere near him, then I'm not going to be. I'm actually planning on staying indoors all that day."

I nod, "That will work perfectly along with my plan. I will pretend to be you on that night and that will draw Klaus out because he will think that you're alone and vulnerable. Meanwhile Damon and Elijah will both have a stake but I won't to keep up with appearances."

I tilt my head up to look Damon in the eyes, "I'll give you the stake as long as you promise not to kill Elijah."

Damon smirks at me, "Of course not, he's your brother."

I slap both hands on my knees, "Great, now let's go get those stakes."

As I hand over a stake to Damon from its hiding spot, I can't help but get caught up in my thoughts. What if Damon and Elijah will be too late and Klaus will somehow get away? What if he gets away with me? Those are only a few worrying thoughts that plague my mind. The others center on the fact if Klaus will kill Damon or someone else important to me if he gets away when we try to kill him.

Damon's hand falls onto my shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly, "Are you okay?"

I nod, "Yeah just worried about… everything."

He shrugs, "Don't be, we've got your back."

"I know," I smile at him.

"We should get going if we want to draw Klaus out tonight," Elijah interrupts and walks in the small space between Damon and I.

Rolling my eyes I follow after him in a blur and soon we are at the boarding house again. I easily walk inside and head into the living seeing Elena and Stefan right where we left them.

"Stefan you're going to need to stay with Elena tonight," Damon says and Stefan nods in agreement.

"Where am I going to be?" Elena asks.

I say, "You are going to be in your house with Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna. You will be making sure that no one leaves the house until one of us tells you guys to."

She nods and takes out her cell phone and begins typing quickly away. After a few moments she calls her aunt and Alaric and tells them all to meet at her house. "They are all coming over but don't know why. What should I tell them?" She asks.

I shrug, "I don't know, how about you just tell them that Elijah's sister is in town and knows how to kill Klaus."

She nods and then stands up, "Well Stefan, we should get going."

"Yeah, Damon's already twitching to go out and kill Klaus." Stefan points out and he's right, Damon's hands are twitching ever so slightly. Elena and Stefan then walk out of the house and I here then drive away into town.

Smiling slightly, I grab one of his hands in mine and squeeze. "We'll get the killing on soon, don't be worried."

He shakes his head, "I'm not. I have faith in you."

Elijah clears his throat, "If you're done with your sappy moment we have another problem that we have overlooked."

I tilt my head in confusion at him and he raises his eyebrows at me, slightly surprised that I have forgotten. I take a few moments to go over everything that has happened since I first came here and try to think of anyone who may be a problem that I haven't dealt with.

"Jules," I say shocked. Then, groaning, I whack my forehead with the palm of my hand."How could I forget about her?" I ask myself.

"So you have come across her?" Elijah asks.

"I threatened her after she took Caroline that night when you had Jonas Martin save Stefan, Damon and Caroline. Then I killed her cronies when she tied Damon up when she was after the moonstone."

"That was you?" Damon asks, surprised.

"Of course, I was on top of everything in this town before I left for a few days." I reply in mock outrage.

"I was wondering who had the strength to free Damon and take out all of her cronies before I got there." Elijah mutters.

"So I say that we make her death quick because she doesn't deserve a drawn out death."

"What?" Damon asks at the same time Elijah asks, "Why?"

I sigh, "I know that we should torture her for a few days but if we do then she will know that she accomplished pissing off an Original. And also I want her death to be as quick as mine was."

"How did she kill you?" Damon asks.

"After I saved you I ran out and Jules followed right behind me, we got into a fight and I was too cocky. I had my hands in my pockets when she lunged at me with her makeshift stake and didn't react fast enough." I say flippantly.

"Isabella," Elijah says sternly.

I roll my eyes, "Oh don't even try to give me that crap about protecting myself better. I should be giving it to you since you got daggered by a weak human, twice."

He narrows his eyes at me before conceding. I nod and zip up my jacket zipper a little more only for it to get stuck on my necklace chain. I immediately stop and carefully lift the necklace out from under my jacket and shirt and then finish zipping my jacket. As I go to put the necklace back under my clothes through, a hand stops me.

Looking up, I see Elijah standing right in front of me with his eyes on my necklace, obviously reading the words.

"When did you get this?" He asks on a whisper and it causes Damon to look at what he is looking at too.

Shrugging, I say in a voice just above a whisper, "A few years ago, flip it around."

He does so and sucks in a quick breath at all of our names together. He takes a moment to read them before gathering me into his arms and squeezing tightly. So tightly that the breath escapes my lungs but I don't care, I just hug him back.

A few moments later Elijah releases me with a promise to get him something similar to that and I agree. Then Damon reminds us that we have to get to the Grill soon or else it will be too late for Klaus to believe that Elena is having a night on the town. So we all blur towards the Grill and buy a burger and fries to wait until Klaus shows up, which he will.

Not even twenty minutes later I see Klaus across the street waiting for 'Elena' to walk out. I tell Elijah and Damon who I see under a whisper and then get up to follow through with the plan. I walk out the door with a fake smile and start heading towards Elena's house and pretend to shiver in the cold breeze.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Klaus walk across the street while pretending not to notice him. I can practically feel his eyes boring holes into the back of my head but I force myself to not turn around. I'll give myself a way that way.

I take a few more steps before stopping suddenly, expecting Klaus to crash into me but he doesn't. Slowly I go to turn around but keep my face down so he doesn't see my face, then he will easily tell that I'm not Elena.

**Klaus POV**

Standing silently across the street from the corner of the Grill, I wait for Elena to exit. I plan to use Elena to draw Bella out to save her and then use Bella in the sacrifice.

I can't believe that I didn't listen to those witches back when Katerina was still human. I would have had almost five hundred years to search for Bella and use her in the sacrifice then.

Greta had been practicing her magic for the sacrifice early tonight and a dead witch contacted her and told her how Isabella is the only way to break my curse. Since Isabella is the Original Doppelganger she is the only one that can be used to break the curse and not the other doppelgangers that came through her bloodline like Katerina and Elena.

The dead witch also told Greta that Bella is in Mystic Falls currently helping Elijah and Elena's friends and not stuck on a mountain like I was lead to believe. It seems that Bella had gotten a hold of my minions when they went to talk to the Cullen's and compelled them to tell me that she is stuck in a random mountain. I can't help but be slightly proud of her for trying to undermine my operations because ultimately I know exactly where she is and that I can use her in the sacrifice.

But then a different thought came to mind. If I have to kill Bella in the sacrifice, how will I do that if Originals cannot die? I asked this to Greta too and she surprised me with her answer. Apparently Bella took White Oak Stakes from the White Oak tree when we were first vampires and hid them ever since. This is the only way to permanently kill an Original but no one knows where the stakes are because Bella seemingly got a witch to hide them from all supernatural beings with evil intentions.

Smart girl that one, I have to admit.

The door to the Grill opens and a smiling Elena exits onto the sidewalk and begins to walk back to her home. She wraps her arms around her body to conserve body heat and shivers slightly against the nipping wind.

I wait until she is far enough from the Grill before walking across the street quickly and coming up behind her. She doesn't even notice someone is behind her until I am right on her heels. Elena stops suddenly but I don't crash into her, instead as she goes to turn around my arm blurs out.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone who review or alerted/subscribed to this story or me. Now, in this chapter we see that we finally meet Klaus. So review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and Klaus himself. Did you enjoy Klaus' POV? **

**I know people are wondering about Elijah's reaction to Damon dating his favorite sister but don't worry, we'll get to that in a few chapters.**

**Remember to review!**


	16. Fifteen Minutes

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted/subscribed to me or this story. In this chapter we finally see Bella and Klaus and their reaction to each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they both belong to their respective owners and creators. I'm just playing with their characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 15 – Fifteen Minutes

_I want my, I want my fifteen minutes  
Fifteen minutes of fame, fame, fame  
Oh I need my, I need my fifteen minutes  
Fifteen minutes of fame, fame, fame  
__**Fifteen Minutes – Robbie Nevil**_

**Bella POV**

Klaus' arm wraps around my chest and yanks me off of my feet and into his chest. I struggle against him but I can't use my full strength without giving myself away. Klaus' other hand then comes around and latches onto my mouth before I can scream for help. I try to bite at his hand but he just clamps my jaw completely shut in a painful vise grip.

"Shh, my lovely doppelganger, I'm not going to hurt you." Klaus whispers in my ear in his British accent.

I try to talk to him but the words are so muffled that they are just sounds. He laughs at my attempt and starts hauling me away from the street and towards the forest line.

He goes about fifty feet in the forest before he stops. "Now we'll just wait until Bella comes out."

My eyes widen, how does he know that I'm in town? He's supposed to think that I'm stuck on a mountain and not in the States. More importantly though, why does he want to see me when he thinks that Elena is the doppelganger.

Unless Klaus finally figured out that I'm the only one who can really break the curse. But how could he do that? He didn't listen to the witches when they told him 500 years ago, unless he was told again. Unless someone told him how he could break the curse recently, when he had a clearer head.

But who could have told him? Elijah didn't know until today and I've had him in my sights all day. Same with Damon. But Stefan and Elena were gone for about a half an hour before my brother, Damon and I left for the Grill. They wouldn't have told Klaus though because then they'd risk my wrath and Klaus wouldn't have believed them at all. It must have been someone from the Other Side that wants to help Klaus and kill me. That traitor then would have had to have gotten in contact with Klaus' witch if Klaus believed the traitor.

Damn, I had everything set up and was ready to taunt Klaus with not being able to break the curse with Elena but now he knows the truth. Shit.

I decide to reveal myself now so I use my full strength and rip my face from Klaus' grip. He gaps in shock momentarily before trying to put his hand back over my mouth.

"I'm here now," I growl out as I bring my right arm forward and then jab him in the stomach with all of my strength.

I spin to face Klaus and see as he doubles over in pain and clutches at his stomach. I take two quick steps back as I know what will happen when he heals. My thoughts are correct because as soon as Klaus is healed he punches up and outwards slightly, thinking that I'm still where I used to be. As his hand passes through thin air, I smirk.

I take a quick step forward and punch his in the jaw, sending him stumbling backwards. But he soon regains his footing and takes a punch at my face, I dodge it and too late do I realize that this made me open for another attack. Klaus snaps out his other hand and hits me right in the lungs which sends me flying backwards. I gasp for air as I slid to a stop and ignore the pain.

My eyes narrow in anger as I lunge towards him as a blur, making us fall to the ground. We struggle to get above the other for a few minutes all the while exchanging blows. I have so far been able to break Klaus' nose and make deep scratches down the side of his face but they all healed. He has also gotten in some lucky shots. He has given me two black eyes and broke my cheekbones but they healed too.

Seeing an opening, I knee him in the groin and he rolls off of me and to the ground. Quickly I sit on his chest, grab his head with both hands and start roughly banging it against the ground. Then I start alternating hands as I punch him relentlessly.

Klaus' eyes unfocus and I use this moment to get off of him and find the longest stick I can. After a quick survey though, I make my way to the nearest tree and snap off a large branch before returning to Klaus.

"Don't Bella," he gasps when he sees me with the large stick but I pay him no attention and thrust the branch down. It sinks into his chest, deliberately missing his heart and I don't stop it until it is three feet in the ground.

"That's why you don't attack older siblings," I growl down at him.

Klaus' face contorts in pain and he mouth opens to let out a silent scream. His hands flutter up to grip at the branch and I hurriedly pull my phone out.

I only have a few minutes at the most before Klaus pulls out the branch so I have to make this fast. Elijah and Damon will be walking around Main Street looking for me, not knowing that Klaus took me into the forest so I have to call them. I dial Elijah's number from memory and can't help but tap my foot in time to the ringing.

"Bella?" Elijah asks worriedly.

"Elijah, I'm with Klaus in the forest. Just follow my scent from the Grill to where it mixes with Klaus' then we went straight into the forest."

"Okay, we'll be there." Elijah says and I can already hear them start running.

"Hurry," I reply before hanging up.

I look down to put my phone in my jacket pocket which is a huge mistake. Klaus pulled the branch from his chest faster and quieter than I expected. I gasp loudly in shock and my heart starts pounding in my chest.

Klaus has the branch in his hand and throws it into the air and catches it again to grip it differently, almost like he is holding a spear. He glowers and I can feel the weight of his gaze of my skin. Taking a deep breath, I straighten my spine, prepared to not let him intimidate me.

"Took you long enough to figure it out, didn't it brother?" I ask with a smirk.

He growls, "You didn't help anything either."

"Of course not," I say outraged. "I don't want to die so I hid everything I could about the real curse from you and then I ran too."

"I almost had you in the 1700's, remember?" Klaus taunts me.

"That's only because you tricked me into believing that you were going to kill off the last of my line." I snarl in rage.

"And what a clever trick it was," he laughs softly. "Bella Mikaelson, the only one of Mikael and Esther's children to ever produce an heir. It was quite obvious that you'd do anything to save your line, as you did for many years on and off."

He takes a few steps forward and then starts circling me. "Saving our line again and again, and always watching over them. Even a three year old could've figured out to use them against you. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

I raise both my hands and motion around me, "I'm still alive and so is my line, which means that you have failed. Not me."

"I had you up against the wall with my hand in your chest cavity while the little girl was huddled in the corner in fear." Klaus reminds me. "You had walked right into my trap and didn't even know it until I started bashing you around."

I shake my head, "No. I knew that it was a trap from the beginning. I had heard you and one of your more incompetent minions discussing the plans but I didn't know the part about the child. So I went to you, thinking that it would be the perfect opportunity to kill you. But when I saw the scared little girl," my face twists in anger and fear. "I realized that you were much more of a monster than you ever were before. Taking a child and scaring them so much that I had to compel them to forget? That was horrible Klaus, even for you."

His face twists in anger, "If you knew then you should've stayed away, I would have sent the girl back."

"No you wouldn't've." I shake my finger at him, "You would have either killed that child or left her out in the streets in the cold winter night and she would've frozen to death."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know everything Klaus! I'm your older sister!"

"Then you are responsible for me being who I am."

"Of course I am," I say quietly. "And I hold that over my own head every day. If I had just been there more for you and shown you the good things in the world instead of thinking mother would, you might have been different."

"And when you die, you can tell mother that yourself."

I nod, "I will Klaus but only when I have lived a long time and am ready to pass over. You, on the other hand, will see everyone you ever hurt and never break your curse."

He shakes his head and yells, "I will go on living and break this bloody curse! I will make my army of hybrids and you won't be able to do anything about it. Just watch. You will never destroy me!"

My head moves side to side and I look at Klaus in pity, "Is it so hard for you to gain friends Klaus that you have to make them? They would have to listen to you and follow your orders because of the sire bond. That is not what a real friendship is."

He shrugs before looking seriously at me, "Where is our family members Bella? I haven't been able to find them, the last one I saw was Rebekah in 1922."

Standing strong, I look him in the eyes and say, "I killed them all except for you and Elijah."

"What?"

"I killed them because either you would have daggered them for centuries, or Mikael would have used them against you and then killed them."

"So you killed them to keep them safe?" Klaus asks unbelievingly, his voice thinly veiled in anger.

I just nod silently and he storms towards me angrily and I march towards him too. He goes to stab me in the stomach but I easily brush aside the branch, breaking it in half. Klaus keeps a hold of it and uses his other hand to hit me right in the temple, causing me to see starts for a small moment.

Klaus uses this one moment to his advantage and jabs the branch into my stomach. I can feel each rough edge passing through my body and touching my innards, ripping them open. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground and kneel over so that my forehead is touching the ground. Klaus blurs behind me as I take in a breath to pull out the stake. He grabs my shoulders roughly and yanks me to my feet causing the branch to move inside me, tearing more things open. I hiss in pain as tears leak from the corners of my eyes and trickle down my face.

"Any last words?" Klaus asks me as he tears the branch from the stomach for me and then wraps one arm around my waist.

"Go to hell," I whisper as I impatiently wait for my body to heal itself.

Klaus laughs behind me and I can feel his other hand move and take something out. He brings it out in front of me and shakes it tauntingly. "Already dipped in ash and ready to go."

I shake my head back and forth, "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Because then I won't be able to break the curse. Daggering you will just keep you immobilized until the night of the sacrifice and until I find your stash of White Oak stakes. Then I'll kill you and you will meet up with our family again."

I stare straight ahead of me into the forest, trying to see something that I can't. Shouldn't Elijah be here already? Unless he was just pretending to be on my side and is leaving me hanging. I don't believe that though because for the days that I have watched him lately, he hasn't showed any sign of deception. And he seemed genuinely angry at Klaus for trying to kill me.

A noise echoes from my right side and my eyes flash towards it but I don't see anything. Nothing at all. Maybe it is better that Elijah and Damon don't get here in time especially if I'm failing in defeating Klaus. Then out of the corner of my eye I see something move and I slowly turn my head to get a better view. And there in the shadows are Damon and Elijah.

* * *

**AN: I know this is short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. So what did you think of that chapter? Tell me in a REVIEW!**


	17. What I've Done

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted/favorited me or this story. They made my day! **

**Now, I wrote a faint plot line to this story during season 2 and not season three. I didn't know that if you kill an Original all the other vampires die in their bloodline. _I don't really like that idea so I'm sticking with the thought that if you kill an Original only they die, the rest of their bloodline will still live on._ **

**Got that? It may be different but oh well. I promise that not all of my Vampire Diaries and Twilight crossovers will have that little rule of mine but most of them will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire diaries, they both belong to their respective owners and creators. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 16 – What I've Done

_In this farewell  
there's no blood  
there's no alibi  
'cause I've drawn regret  
from the truth  
of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come  
and wash away  
what I've done  
__**What I've Done – Linkin Park**_

Elijah's eyes shine in disappointment and betrayal and for a moment I am confused. Then I realize that Elijah must have heard what I said about our family. I give him a sorry look and mouth my apology to him. I wait for a few moments but he doesn't acknowledge me at all, he doesn't even move.

My heart plummets in my chest. Elijah isn't going to help me anymore now that he knows what I did to our family. I shouldn't have hidden the truth from him for all these years. Maybe if I had told him when I first killed Kol he would have understood. Even after I killed Rebekah I had plenty of time to tell him what I had done for him to forgive me. I guess it's true that you truly don't regret any of your decisions until a loved one is hurt or is disappointed with you.

My eyes dart to Damon but his eyes are lowered and won't meet mine. My mouth drops open slightly in shock and my heart races in true fear now.

Klaus must hear it because he says, "Scared now? Well, you should be because I'm going to kill you in a few days. But don't worry, you won't feel much of anything, I'll take the dagger out just before killing you. I should show some mercy to my older sister anyway."

I take in a ragged deep breath and steady my resolve. If Elijah and Damon won't save me then I will save myself. This isn't the Middle Ages anymore where the young lady was saved by her handsome knight. It's the twenty-first century, woman can take care of themselves.

I hook my right foot around Klaus' ankle and yank his foot out from beneath his body but he doesn't fall like I hoped he would. Instead he just laughs at me and tightens his hold even more.

My eyes then land on Elijah's again. His dark eyes aren't cold or closed off anymore; they are full of determination as he winks at me reassuringly. I nod my head slightly as a small smile creeps onto my face in relief.

I was so focused on Elijah and Damon that I didn't feel Klaus' arm moving until Damon's wide, fearful eyes made me more aware of my surroundings. Klaus' arm pulls slightly away from me before blurring down towards my chest.

The dagger rips into my skin and I scream loudly in agony, trying to grab at the dagger and stop it from sinking farther into my chest but Klaus' arms hold mine down too tightly. My eyes close against the pain and I try to think about something other than the pain.

The dagger stops before it slips through my ribs thankfully and I open my eyes to see why. Klaus' hand is no longer holding the dagger into my chest so I pull it out before collapsing from another wave of pain at that motion. The dagger drops and lands at my side and I leave it lying there. A noise sounds from behind me and I twist my head to look and see that Elijah and Klaus are exchanging blows.

Elijah socks Klaus in the face and Klaus' head snaps backward at the blow. Elijah then picks him up and throws him at the nearest tree, causing it to fall backwards. Klaus rolls and stops on his hands and feet in a crouched position.

"Easy there brother, I'm just finishing some business." Klaus says.

Elijah snorts as he straightens his dress suit. "Business that includes daggering our sister against her will. Now why would you do that Niklaus?"

"She killed all of our family Elijah. I'm just bringing some balance back."

"She may have killed them but the Bella that I know and love always has a reason. And she is probably still carrying the regret and sadness from it."

Klaus snarls in anger and blurs at Elijah and jumps with him in his arms before throwing them both down to the ground. Elijah's head thumps against the ground and Klaus stands above him. "You know, I can understand why you're angry with me but if you look at it this way, I'm just reuniting her with our family."

Elijah stands up and rams into Klaus' stomach, sending them both flying through the air again. Damon appears in my view of my brothers and kneels next to me. "Don't worry, we'll get rid of him."

I nod as I take a deep breath, immediately regretting it because it tears the healing wound open again. I groan in pain and hold my breath as my skin mends itself together.

Elijah's cry of pain draws my attention and I see Klaus letting go of his grip on another large branch that is in Elijah's stomach. Klaus takes a cheap kick to Elijah's head before walking back towards me and Damon. Damon rushes Klaus but Klaus does not slow his pace. Damon is just feet in front of Klaus when Klaus grips him by the shoulders and throws him violently and very far to the side. My eyes follow his fall and I cringe at the sound of his body landing hard against the solid earth. It appears that vampires don't always land on their feet like cats like I thought before.

Klaus sound is upon me. I sit up and try to scuttle away from him but he grabs my ankle in a firm grip. He yanks me back towards him as the heels of my palms try to slow the motion. It doesn't work so I kick out with my other leg and knock him upside the head but he still doesn't let go.

"Let go," I shout through clenched teeth before rearing back and punching him in the nose.

"Stay still already," Klaus says, let's go of my ankle and then grips my throat in his hand and pushes me to the ground.

My hands wrap around his on my throat and try to yank him off of me to no use. I give up after a moment and lay limp on the ground with my eyes closed but all of my other senses on high alert. The moment that Klaus releases my throat slightly I sit up in an instant and bang my forehead against his.

Klaus blinks, dazed then growls in anger so he releases my throat and grabs high on my right arm. He twists and pulls roughly, breaking it in several places then finally dislocating my shoulder. My useless arm flops to the ground when he lets it go. Brining my other arm up I try to gouge out his eyes or twist his nose until it breaks but he easily stops me.

As one hand holds my good arm down, the other brings the dagger above my chest and brings it down again, this time breaking through my ribs and sticking in my heart. My mouth opens in a scream as I feel my skin wither up.

The darkness descends upon my eyes but just before it covers everything completely, I see Elijah and Damon. They are both holding their stakes up in the air, ready to kill Klaus once and for all. The darkness keeps collapsing in my view until there is only a tiny pinpoint of light and farther until that is even black.

**Elijah POV**

When Bella told Klaus that she has killed every other member of our family, my face scrunched up in grief. How could she do that to them? What would move her so much that made her permanently kill each of our siblings and father?

Bella wouldn't have killed them without a really good reason. That is always the case with Bella, even when we were younger. The multiple times that she locked herself in her room were all for very good reasons ranging from father wanting to marry her off to a girl in the village made fun of her mature attitude.

If I hold out long enough to save Bella, then I will ask her why she killed them. I may not be happy about it but I promise myself that I will listen to her whole reason.

When Klaus started to dagger Bella, I couldn't help myself as I leaped from my hiding spot and tackled him to the ground. How could he have even tried to dagger her, our own sister? We exchanged blows for a long time before Klaus somehow overcame me and put a branch through my stomach. I lay there in pain as I uselessly tried again and again to get free.

I must admit that Damon is a good man for Bella, it is obvious to see that even if they had only been officially together for just over five hours. Damon tried to rush at Klaus but Klaus is too old and strong for him and just tossed him into the forest.

As soon as Damon could get up he didn't run straight to Bella. He knew that that wouldn't work so he helped me get the branch out and we ran together towards Klaus. Klaus was so occupied in keeping Bella still that he didn't notice Damon and I behind him.

We both grab our daggers from where we had hidden them just as Klaus finally daggers Bella. He eyes flutter closed and her head lolls against the ground limply. I look over at Damon just in time to see his eyes blaze in fury before he blurs Klaus and stands in front of him.

"Here, doggie, doggie." Damon taunts and pauses. "Wait, you're not a hybrid yet so here, psycho, psycho."

Klaus snarls at him but Damon has completed his job as distraction, even as childish as it seems.

"Shouldn't you be pining after that stupid Elena girl?" Klaus says and Damon just shrugs.

"No, that's Stefan's job. Mine is to kick your teeth in and then kill you."

"Oh really?" Klaus asks and then I take the stake and drag it deeply across the skin between Klaus' shoulder blades. His back arches in pain as he turns around to face me.

"Elijah, we can make a new family together," Klaus bargains with me, "when I break the curse we can have our own family of loyal hybrids."

I shake my head but he continues, "They would never go against us and would look to us for guidance. We can start fresh."

"Real family has its faults Klaus and they should never be manipulated to be loyal to each other." I pause, "Bella is our sister and even though she took the extreme route in protecting our family, she cared enough about them to protect them. What would you do Klaus? You'd dagger them for centuries while making irreparable rifts between us all."

"I wouldn't do that Elijah," Klaus says defiantly.

Damon snorts, "Of could you would, you just proved it with Bella."

Klaus whirls on Damon, "I'm only keeping her like that for a few days."

"Until you kill her, yeah I got that already." Damon's eyes flash in hatred, "Too bad that I'm not going to let that happen." He lunges for Klaus, stake ready, and Klaus goes to push him aside again but I intervene.

Taking my stake, I readjust my grip and drive it right through his thigh muscle, making sure to hit his femoral artery. Blood spurts and gushes from the wound as Klaus' hands try to put pressure on it to no use. The blood just runs through his fingers but is slowing down now as it heals.

Klaus turns to me again and opens his mouth at the same time that I nod to Damon. Damon thrusts his stake into Klaus' heart and twists it sharply, causing Klaus to twist with it. Damon pulls his stake out and I thrust mine in the open wound. Klaus' mouth is open in pain and for a moment no sound comes out but then a low guttural scream leaves it.

I take a few quick steps back as Klaus sways and then hits the ground on his side, rolling slightly to lie on his back. He gives me a furious look before the stake lights on fire and his eyes are drawn to it like mine and Damon's are. The fire spreads from the stake across his chest as Klaus keeps screaming in agony. His head falls back to the forest floor as his skin withers and the flames engulf the rest of his body.

I look at Damon above the flames, "Good work, now let's grab Bella and take her back to your house."

He nods, turns and slips his arms under Bella's neck and knees. He cradles her to his chest and blurs towards his house.

I don't follow him for a moment, instead I turn back to look at the flaming remains of my brother. "Goodbye Niklaus."

Then I follow after Damon to his house and race up the stairs towards Damon's room. Inside Damon is just placing Bella onto the bed and then reaches up to brush the hair that had fallen into her face away. He leans down and places a gentle kiss on her forehead before standing up straight and reaching for the dagger.

"Take it out," Damon jumps at my voice and spins around. "Go ahead." I motion towards my sister's body.

Damon nods and turns around to face her again and quickly pulls the dagger from her chest. Now we just have to wait for her to awaken and then question her.

* * *

**AN: Please remember to review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Be Still

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews and support last chapter and all the other chapters before. It means a lot. **

**In this chapter we get to see what happens to Bella while she was daggered. This should be interesting. Now, as of when I post this chapter our review count is at 143 for this story. That is amazing, I didn't think that I would get that much of a response to this story. As I said a few chapters ago, I'd like this story to beat_ Eternally Powerful _in reviews so we got 21 more reviews to go and only a few chapters left. I think that we can beat it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries, they both belong to their repsective owners and creators. I'm just playing with their characters.**

* * *

Ch. 17 – Be Still

_When darkness comes upon you  
And covers you with fear and shame  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
And I will say your name_

_If terror falls upon your bed_  
_And sleep no longer comes_  
_Remember all the words I said_  
_Be still, be still, and know_

_And when you go through the valley_  
_And the shadow comes down from the hill_  
_If morning never comes to be_  
_Be still, be still, be still  
__**Be Still – The Fray**_

**Bella POV**

The gentle wind feels nice on my skin and I relax into it. Sighing, my eyes close and my body loses its tension completely. This is probably the first time in a thousand years that I've been so relaxed. The grass beneath my skin tickles slightly but reminds me of when I was human and I would run off into the woods to think to myself. A wide smile breaks across my face when I feel the sun's gentle heat touch my legs first and then move to cover my entire body.

Opening my eyes, I see the clear blue sky above me and don't think anything about it. Then a familiar scent wafts towards me and I bolt into a sitting position. My eyes scan the horizon ahead of me before my head turns to look from side to side.

Not seeing anything, I pass it off as my imagination. But as I go to lie down again someone speaks to me and the voice keeps me frozen in my spot.

"You're really not all that observant are you?" My father's voice says from behind me.

I clamber to my feet quickly and then turn to face him head on. His hair is chin length and curly like it was when I was human and his ice blue eyes are soft like when I was a little girl. He is wearing a white tunic cinched together at the waist with leather wrist protectors on, leather pants and boots. Tilting my head a fraction, I remember that those are the clothes that he was wearing when he asked my mother to change my siblings and me into vampires.

"I've lived all this long, haven't I?" I ask with both eyebrows raised, trying not to let my fear show. The only reason why I would be seeing my father would be if something tragic happened.

"Yes," he mumbles, not entirely convinced.

I'm waiting for my father to snap and get angry at me but he isn't. It is quite odd and I can't help but tense up in anticipation of the snap. Maybe his years of being dead have helped him see the error of his ways. And probably being with my siblings for all these years have opened his eyes, hopefully.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" I ask him.

He sighs and gives me a sad smile, "Since I've crossed over, I have seen that things can be done much more efficiently with encouragement and not anger and fear. I'm sorry for all the fear I caused you and your siblings Bella, I was just trying to teach you all how to survive."

I nod and we stay quiet for a few moments while I let what he said sink in. Even though it's weird that he isn't yelling, it's nice to see that he has changed.

"You've done well sister," another voice says from my right and I spin to face them.

Kol is to my right in similar clothes but they are lined in leather and he is wearing his favorite necklace that I made for him. His hair is wavy like the rest of my families but his is brown like mine, Elijah's, Finn's and Henrik's while the others have blonde hair.

"Kol?" I ask on a sob and he opens his arms wide. I run straight into his arms and hug him tightly to me as sobs rack through my body. "I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry." I say again and again, as if repeating a mantra.

He rubs my back comfortingly and coos in my ear. "It's all forgiven sister." He pulls back slightly to look into my eyes, "You sent me to my one love sweetheart, I can't be mad at you for that."

"But I killed you," I sob again, not caring that my strict father is watching us.

"I have my precious Olivia again Bella, I'm happier than I was in those last few years on Earth without her. You did me a favor. I would have walked that Earth for millennia's unhappy, always trying to find a way to permanently kill myself." He reassures me and squeezes my hands gently.

"You helped introduce your siblings to Thomas," my mother's voice sounds from beside my father and there she is, smiling gently.

How can it be that they are all happy that I killed them? Shouldn't one of them be upset with me? I always thought that if I ever saw my family again, I would be in so much trouble and I was ready for it. I'm not ready for happiness and forgiveness though.

Another figure slowly appears beside my mother, one that I missed so very much. "You did a good job in raising them Bella."

I gasp and me eyes start to water but I am determined not to let the tears fall. "How can you say that Thomas?" I ask him, "I didn't protect Henrik from the wolves and I ran from Niklaus when he tried to kill me instead of talking to him."

He steps forward and engulfs me in a hug, "Those aren't your fault Bella. You can't control everything that our siblings did when they were human, you could only guide them to make better choices."

"I fear I didn't teach them that well Thomas," I reveal.

"Yes you did Bella, we just would ignore you sometimes." A young Henrik says from beside our father, smiling guiltily.

Rebekah and Finn materialize beside Henrik but don't say anything, they just smile reassuringly at me. Telling me with no words that they forgive me and that they are happy with their family. Thomas steps to my side at the same time that Kol does. Our whole family takes a step forward so were stand in a circle to be able to see each other.

"Why aren't you all mad at me? I killed you guys." I point out.

"Yes but you reunited us with our family and now we really are a family. No more anger or pain and lies between all of us, just truth and forgiveness." Finn replies and I nod.

"How can I see you all?" I ask after a few moments, confused at why I'm seeing them. I remember being daggered by Niklaus before Elijah or Damon could stake him but that doesn't explain why I can see my family. Did Elijah and Damon fail? Then did Klaus take one of their stakes and kill me while incapacitated?

I only have questions but hopefully my family will answer me.

Mother speaks up, "Every time an Original is daggered they are sent to the Other Side until the dagger is taken out."

My eyebrows lower in confusion, "But I've died temporarily before?"

"Yes but that is only for a few hours you didn't get far enough over to see us." Rebekah finally speaks and her voice is soft and joyful like how it was when she was human.

"And you would be already healing when staked by ordinary wood while when you are daggered. You don't heal until the dagger is taken out. Then you have to heal for hours."

"So I'm not really dead?" I ask hopeful.

My father shakes his head, "No daughter, you are only still daggered. Elijah and Damon had to take care of Niklaus before taking out the dagger."

I nod, "Mother, why did you bind Klaus' curse in my blood?"

She gives me a sad smile and my siblings tense up. I look at all of them individually and am surprised at the amount of anger in their faces. But why are they angry?

"You are the most stubborn and selfless out of all of my children and I knew you wouldn't give up to Klaus. You would do anything to keep Klaus from breaking his curse."

"If the curse was bound in someone else's blood, they would give up quickly." Father puts in.

I nod but turn to look at each of my siblings, "Why are you all angry?"

"If mother had bound the curse in all of our blood then you wouldn't have been alone in hiding from Klaus. It would have also made Klaus' job of breaking the curse four times harder." Kol spits out through clenched teeth, glaring at our mother.

"If I had bound it to all of you, and you all were captured then Bella would have given in more easily." Mother glares back at him.

"Stop," I say and raise my hands. Kol and my mother back off on their rage. "But why couldn't one of my descendants be used in the sacrifice?"

"Because your mother bound the curse in only your blood and as time went on, your descendants had less and less of your original blood." Father says.

I look down at the grass and notice that my feet are bare, like all my families too. I wiggle my toes a few times and smile at the memories of doing this when I was human. I follow the slope of the land down and there at the bottom of the hill is my old village.

Each house is exactly as I remember it and the old White Oak tree stands tall in the middle. I easily spot our home and it doesn't look like it's changed a bit. I can see the hustle and bustle of the other villagers from above but none of them look up towards us.

"Why are we here?" I ask softly.

"You pictured this place," Finn says, "We felt you cross over and wanted to speak to you before you crossed back to your realm."

Nodding, I take in a deep breath, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all about my daughter."

Kol rubs my shoulder comfortingly, "It's alright sister, we understand."

"I would have done the same thing," Rebekah says and I smile at her.

"I've protected your graves mother, Henrik and Thomas." I tell them and they nod.

"We know dear, we've been watching over you." Mother says.

"Um…," I trail off and look down at my feet, trying to figure out how to say it.

"Just say it Bella." Thomas says from beside me.

"Would you want your bodies to be cremated and carried around with the others?" I spit out quickly in a mumble.

Mother laughs quietly, "I, for one, do not want my body to be cremated. It doesn't matter where my physical body is on Earth, just as long as my soul is with my family."

"I agree," Thomas says and Henrik nods.

"Alright," I say and stumble for a moment as a wave of dizziness overcomes me. Raising one hand to my head, I close my eyes to fight it off. Two hands grip either of my upper arms to steady me, my breath coming in pants.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Kol asks worriedly.

I nod shakily, "I think so." I stand up straight and laugh nervously, "Just got a bit dizzy for a moment."

"No, you didn't Bella," Mother says, "You are healing from the dagger wound. You're being pulled back to your world daughter."

"They took the dagger out?" I ask, shocked.

"Why wouldn't they?" Rebekah asks.

"Because Elijah heard me when I said that I killed you all and he is very angry with me."

"He's not angry sister," Finn says. "He felt betrayed but knows that you always have a very good reason for everything."

The air before me shimmers and for a quick second I think that Niklaus is standing before me. But then I blink and the apparition is gone and nobody is in front of me anymore. I shake my head to get rid of the strange thought and look at each member of my family individually. They all look so beautiful; I can't believe that I forgot that about them. I take a few moments to take a few mental pictures for the photo album back home.

I look at them all, "Do I tell Elijah about you all and what you said?"

"Tell him but don't force it on him if he doesn't believe you." Thomas says softly and another wave of dizziness hits me.

"I'll miss you all," I say when the dizziness passes. I look at them all individually and memorize their smiles and happy faces.

"We'll miss you too Bella," They all say at the same time, "and we'll be watching over you."

I nod and as a shadow falls over the hill, it takes me with it. The darkness pulls me down with it and I don't fight it. Especially if it is going to bring me back to see Elijah and Damon.

Damon. I haven't even thought about how Damon must be handling my daggering and fight with Klaus. But I know that Damon will not be freaking out like Edward or Stefan would. He knows that I am fine and that I'll be okay.

The only one that I am worried about though is Elijah. And that's only because I know that he's going to be asking some pretty tough questions and won't just forget about what I told Niklaus.

My talk with my family has centered me and rid me of the guilt that I have carried for years and years. Now I can go on with my life knowing that they are happy where they are.

* * *

**AN: Remember to tell me what you think and review.**


	19. Live Forever

**AN: Sorry this took so long everyone, I went on vacation for a week and then school was a little crazy. Anyways, thanks to anyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted me or my story. Now please enoy this chapter, we are getting close to the end. Only one more chapter after this one.**

* * *

Ch. 18 – Live Forever

_Take courage when the road is long  
Don't ever forget you're never alone_

_I want you to live forever_  
_Underneath the sky so blue_  
_I want you to live forever_  
_Underneath the sky so blue_

_**Live Forever – Drew Holcomb and the Neighbors**_

My eyes flutter gently as I begin to wake up and I take in the sight of dark wooden walls all around me. The soft silk blankets feel like heaven against my bare arms so I move my arms slowly side to side to savor the feeling.

I sigh and turn to look around but get stuck on Damon's motionless figure staring out the open window. Taking a quick second look around, I conclude that this must be Damon's room. Everything about it screams Damon, from the fancy bathroom to the enormous curtains and four-poster bed.

"Damon," I say in a hoarse voice.

He doesn't turn around to look at me for a few moments but when he does I can see the obvious relief in his features. His ice blue eyes are wide with vulnerability in them that I haven't seen within him at all. Damon is always someone who doesn't let anything get to him and he locks up his feelings, only showing snark to others around him. His shoulders relax as he sighs in relief and he walks closer to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I ask and he laughs emotionlessly.

"How am I feeling?" He asks incredulously, "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Especially if you are the one that got daggered tonight."

I shrug before I slowly sit up, "It was just a daggering, I trusted you and Elijah to save me."

"Bella," he says slowly as he brings his hands up to cup my face, "if you hadn't have told us where you were, we might have been late. Or if you hadn't have fought as hard, we would've been too late and Klaus would have taken you away and killed you in the sacrifice."

I stare deeply into his ice blue eyes that are wide open in vulnerability, "Those are only what ifs Damon. The important thing is that you got there in time and that Klaus is now dead."

He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment and says on a whisper, "When you were gray and shrivelled up from the dagger in your heart, I realized that I was so close to losing you and I never want to be that close again. My heart felt like it was made of lead and had fallen into my stomach. I never want to feel that way again."

"I love you Damon and I'm never going anywhere." I whisper back to him. His eyes open as he nods and lowers his lips to mine. Our lips move together slowly before the passion takes over. Damon's hands move from his lap and run up and down my back as my hands move to his neck to twine with his silky locks. We both pull away after a few moments, breathing heavily, our foreheads leaning against each others.

"I have to go talk to Elijah," I whisper to him in the quiet atmosphere. Now that I've talked to Damon it's time to hash it out with my brother and explain things. And tell him what I saw to our family while I was daggered.

He nods and I pull away from him reluctantly, the only safe spot that I have ever truly found so far is in his arms. I turn and head down the stairs and into the living room where I can hear his faint heartbeat. Elijah is leaning with one forearm against the top of the fireplace as the other hand takes the poker and stirs the logs. His shoulders and back tense up beneath his dark suit jacket when he hears me on the stairs and he angrily pokes at the fire.

"Hey," I say hesitantly as I cross the living room, the awkward tension so thick around us it's almost tangible. My left forearm leans against the empty side of the top of the fireplace and I stare deeply into the flames. The wood logs are crumbling in some places and in others you can watch the pieces of log being eaten up by the unforgiving flames. The hue of the flames changes slightly from the bottom to the tips of the flames. The bottom flames are a white-hot color with some orange amidst it and as the flames climb into the sky they lose most of their white and are just oranges. Smoke rises from the burning logs with the flames and disappears up the fireplace tube and is released into the air outside.

"Klaus is dead," Elijah says shortly and puts the poker away but doesn't move his gaze from the flames.

I nod my head, slowly accepting this fact as the truth. I thought that there was a reason why I thought that I saw Niklaus for just a moment on the Other Side, and now I know there is. It's so strange thinking that now I don't have to run anymore. I don't have to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, worrying that the next move that I make will get me caught. It seems surreal that now I don't need to worry after spending a thousand years running.

"No one besides your group of friends know yet," Elijah continues and briefly looks me in the eyes. I was hoping to be able to get a read off of him while he looked at me but Elijah has all of his walls up. The silence stretches between us for what seems like forever but must only be a few minutes. Those minutes are spent with quick glances or long, surveying looks at times. Whenever I catch Elijah looking at me, eyes wide and looking like he's waiting for… something, my voice freezes and I can't explain the awkwardness between us away. He blinks his eyes away from me and suddenly I am fed up with the waiting and dancing around each other.

I sigh and flop down in the chair a few feet behind me. I kick my feet up onto the coffee table and say, "You're going to have to talk to me at some point."

"I am talking to you," Elijah replies, his eyes wide and trying for an innocent look but failing.

I shake my head, "You may be talking to me but we aren't talking about the large elephant in the room." I quirk one eyebrow at him, daring to go against me and eventually he nods.

"You're right," He says, "So am I going to have to ask or are you going to explain."

"I'll explain," I start. "The reason why I thought that I should kill our family was because with Mikael hunting Klaus down and Klaus threatening to dagger everyone if they crossed him, I thought it would be safer if I just put them out of their misery. Mikael would've used our siblings against Klaus and wouldn't care if he killed them or not, just as long as he killed Klaus in the end. It was just safer for them that way."

"How could it Bella?" He asks, his walls collapsing around him, showing his feelings. His voice is rough with sadness over our dead family and cracks in spots. "Their lives were over before they even really began."

My throat becomes uncomfortably tight and my eyes well up with tears. I keep my eyes wide open and hope that the tears will disappear but they don't. A large lump forms in my throat and I try to clear it but nothing changes, "I know and I regret what I chose but who knows what Klaus or Mikael would've done to them if they lived."

Elijah takes a step towards me, "Are you sure that you regret your decision? Or are you just saying that you are?"

"I regret it Elijah, I truly do!" I shout at him and he takes a step back in shock. It wasn't often that I would shout at my siblings and when I would, they knew to stop and listen to me. "I miss my siblings and their craziness but I know that they are happy on the Other Side."

"How do you know that Bella?"

"Because I saw them while I was daggered and they were so happy Elijah," I say just above a whisper, eyes wide as I remember it. "They weren't mad at me at all for sending them there and they all got along. Father wasn't yelling or talking down at them Elijah, they looked like a real family."

"Really?" He asks incredulously but I can see that he wants to believe me.

"Yes and now I just hope that you will forgive me. It doesn't have to be right now, I just hope that eventually you will forgive me."

He shakes his head and my emotions plummet as I mistake his shaking head for a 'no' to forgiving me. "I understand why you did what you did Bella, even if I wouldn't have done it. I understand but I can't forgive you just yet for taking our family away when there were other options."

I nod sadly and try not to let the disappointment show on my face. I am disappointed but if he had forgiven me right away, I would've known something was up. Elijah is not one to forgive so easily. He may not forgive me now but even if it's a year or a hundred away from now, he will eventually. I have to think positive about it.

We stand there for a few minutes in silence before I break it, "I can do it for you too, you know."

"Do what?" He asks, confused.

I pull back slightly to look him in the eyes, "I can reunite you with our family too if you want me to."

"Why would you ask that?" His eyes are wide in shock as he asks me.

I sigh, "I made a promise to myself that I would ask you and that I would let you choose if you want to join our family instead of taking that choice from you. It will always be your choice Elijah, I give you my word."

"I appreciate that Bella but I want to stay in this world now." He gives me a smile and winks, "And who knows, maybe I'll find my other half soon."

I roll my eyes at him, "You might because Kol found his other half."

"Our Kol? Kol Mikaelson?" Elijah asks and I can't help but laugh at the look on his face.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but he did fall in love. Then Olivia died and he was so upset and a few years later, I found him and killed him. When I saw him on the Other Side, he thanked me for reuniting him with her but I never saw her unfortunately."

"Wow," Elijah mutters before shaking his head to get back on his previous train of thought. "I was thinking while you were recovering that we shouldn't let Klaus' death get out."

"Why?"

"All creatures fear Klaus and what he could do to them so we should keep them thinking he is alive. We would kill his inner circle though so that they couldn't reveal the fact that Klaus was dead. Then every few years we could start a rumour of Klaus doing something to keep the fear in people."

I nod slowly as his plan begins to sink in. My mind races ahead in all the ways that this will work to our advantages in the coming years. I smile slowly, "Sounds good, when do we start?"

Elijah clasps his hands behind his back, "Probably in the next week or two because if Klaus' inner circle don't hear from him soon, they will begin to worry and some may go into hiding."

"And we know that Klaus is dead, Katherine is free from him. She may try to disrupt our lives here." I remind him.

Elijah shrugs, "If she does we can always kill her, we are older and stronger. She would never have a chance."

I smile wickedly, "I like your thinking brother." He smiles back, a few moments later I can hear Damon start to walk down the stairs.

He walks down the stairs and to the living room where my and me brother are standing and confidently walks in. He beams it towards his decanter of scotch and starts filling up three glasses, "Is the yelling over?" My brother and I both nod and Damon sighs in relief and teases, "Good, I thought for a minute that was gonna have to separate you two bad kids."

"As if you could've," I mumble.

Damon puts a hand by his ear and says sarcastically, "What's that hot stuff? I couldn't quite hear you but I know for sure that you didn't doubt me."

"Never!" I pretend to be shocked, "I would never doubt you Damon." I let out a couple giggles but try to keep a serious face but after a few moments it cracks and I start laughing.

Elijah raises one eyebrow incredulously at me but I ignore him, I'm having fun for the first time in a long time. And not just faked fun, but real fun. After a few moments, my laughter bubbles out and I stand tall again and try to catch my breath. The doorbell rings in the short silence when my laughter ends and I walk towards the door to answer it.

I grab onto the doorknob and pull the door open quickly, "Hello?" The person on the other side stands frozen, not expecting me to answer the door. Her eyes are wide for a moment and then she tries to blur away from me. I run after her and easily catch her by the neck and pull her back to my body.

"Not getting away that easily Katerina, we need to have a talk." Katherine struggles against me but I hold tight and haul her back into the house with me. "Look who was at the door, boys." I say as I maneuver Katherine into the living room and shove her into the middle of the room.

"You must be really dumb to show your face around here after stabbing us in the back." Damon says from his spot by the couch.

Katherine ignores him and looks around wildly, looking for a way out but there is none. I am blocking the way to the front door, Elijah is blocking the way to the stairs and Damon is standing near the windows. Katherine knows that she does not have any chance at getting free.

"Yes, what are you still doing in town Katerina?" Elijah asks neutrally.

Katherine takes a breath, composes herself and then gives up all a wide smirk. "I was coming over to tell Damon the good news that Klaus is dead and now he doesn't have to worry about Elena being hunted anymore."

Elijah and I share a look; Katherine knowing that Klaus is dead could unravel our plans to tell the rest of the vampire world that he is still living. We will need to take care of this. I blur up to Katherine and hold her face by her jaw bones and compel her, "You will remember our conversation while you were in the tomb and the fact that I am your ancestor."

Katherine's pupil's react to my compulsion and only a short moment after I finish my sentence does she hop away from me. "You were going to let Klaus kill me." She accuses.

I shrug, "Yes, and what is wrong with that?"

Katherine sputters but can't come up with anything to say. This time it is Elijah that steps up to her and compels her, "Klaus is not dead and he is still hunting you, you need to run. You will never come to Mystic Falls again or hurt anyone in living in this town or their descendants. You will never go after your descendants again."

Katherine nods slowly, her eyes still glazed over. "I need to run, but I won't come back to Mystic Falls ever again." Katherine says robotically, then she shakes her head, her eyes clear up again and she runs out the door and into the night.

* * *

**AN: Please remember to review and if you have any questions I'll answer them quickly.**


	20. Marchin' On

**AN: Thanks to everyone who ever read this story, I hope you enjoyed the journey. Yes, this is the last full chapter, but there will still be an epilogue. I'm also debating about have an outtake or two. The choices are: Bella and her siblings being changed, Bella and Klaus meeting with Bella's descendant near and Bella almost dying. Or Bella seeing Damon in 1912.**

**See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Ch.19 – Marchin' On

_There's so many wars we fought,  
There's so many things were not,  
But with what we have,  
I promise you that,  
We're marching on,  
__**Marchin' On - OneRepublic**_

"Shall we go on a hunting trip?" Elijah asks and Damon gives him a shocked look.

"When did you start eating Bambi? I always thought you prided yourself in being a big bad vamp that goes roar." Damon mocks and gives a fake roar. I smile proudly; glad that Damon won't change who he is to anyone even if they are my sibling.

Elijah rolls his eyes, "I meant, we should go and look for that female werewolf. Jules, was her name?"

I nod in response to his question just a Damon lights up. I guess the fact that we are going hunting for werewolves changes his mind.

Damon runs to the door, opens it and motions for us to hurry up. "Come on we're burning moonlight people."

* * *

We find Jules at her campsite coming out of her trailer. Elijah, Damon and I stand in a line across the from the trailer and when Jules looks up, she freezes in place. She looks at each of us individually until she gets to me and then her face pales drastically.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead." Jules stutters and takes a shaky step back.

I smirk, "I'm a… special type of vampire you could say."

Jules turns and tries to bolt and I blur, grab her by the throat and push her up against the trailer. I roll my eyes, "Please, did you really think that you could outrun three vampires with no back up?"

She looks around frantically and doesn't answer. I pull her away from the wall for a moment only to shove her against it harder. He head snaps back and slams against the metal and she whimpers in pain, "Answer me."

Damon and Elijah come up beside me and I bet they look threatening because Jules starts talking, "Yes, I did."

I cluck my tongue and shake my head, "You know, I already threatened you once Jules but you didn't listen to me. You know what I have to do now, right?"

She looks me in the eye then and the look of pure fear makes my breath catch in my throat. "You're going to kill me."

"You have to pay Jules, but I'm not the one who's going to kill you." I let her think that over for a moment and let go of her throat. She stands shakily on her feet but doesn't run. I take another step back and nod at Damon. I think that I have killed enough and besides, I have forgiven Jules for what she did to me. Damon on the other hand, holds grudges and I know he'll feel better about Jules torturing him if he kills her himself.

Damon walks up to Jules and doesn't utter a word as he places his hands on either side of her head and twists her neck sharply until there is a crack. He lets go of her head and she drops to the ground, eyes open but seeing nothing.

Elijah grabs Jules' body and blurs off with us following behind him. He stops after a few feet, buries a grave for her and places her in it. Both men go to start putting dirt back over her when I stop them.

"We should say something, even if she was a pain in the ass she was a living creature with thoughts and dreams." I point out and Elijah and Damon reluctantly nod.

After a few moments, it's clear that neither of them are going to say anything so I start. "Jules, you were only known as a nuisance to all of us but I like to believe that you were a good person deep down. I know that you cared for Tyler and wanted to keep him safe so I give you my word that Tyler will be safe. He may have to go through his change each month but other than that, he will be safe."

I nudge Damon so he can say something, he rolls his eyes at me and simply says, "Jules, rest in whatever peace you can find."

I let it pass and look to Elijah who is looking out to the horizon. He glances down at Jules' body, "I never knew what you did to my sister Jules before today. It was probably good that I didn't know because if I had known, you would've been dead for days already."

I can't help but scoff, after a few beats of silence I speak, "We should probably go back to the house."

"Yes," Elijah says slowly, "But Damon, you and I need to have a talk."

I sigh and roll my eyes but nod. Let the boys have their talk which I'm pretty sure I know what they are going to talk about. I crouch, grab some dirt and cover Jules' body until you can't tell that there's something underneath the soil. I stand, nod in the direction of the Salvatore house and take off in a blur of wind.

**Damon POV**

Elijah and I wait in silence, listening until we can no longer here Bella's footsteps. Elijah stares at me in the silence, his impenetrable mask on his face.

I roll my eyes, "Get on with it already, I know what you want to talk to me about."

"If you know what I'm going to say then it makes this so much simpler." He blurs up to me, lefts me off the ground by my neck and snarls. "If you ever hurt my sister, I promise you that there is nowhere on this Earth that I will not be able to find you. I will hunt you down and make you feel unimaginable pain. Are we clear?"

I cough and sputter while trying to nod with Elijah's tight grip around my throat. "Okay," I choke out and he eventually drops me.

He nods slowly, "Good, I know that you will take care of her from what I've already seen, so the only advice I can give you is to not get on her bad side."

Yes, I have noticed that you don't want to get on Bella's bad side. I'm going to make sure that I take that advice and never forget it. I smirk at him and stand straighter, "We should probably be getting back to the house."

"Yes, before Bella comes back and demands to know the details of what we talked about." Elijah says then takes off in a blur towards my house.

I follow after him and arrive only a moment after him and we both head into the living room where Bella is waiting for us.

"Took you both long enough," She says and rolls her eyes.

I smirk, "So for the delay, your Majesty." I mock bow.

Bella's lips are pursued as she holds back the laughter that wants to escape.

Elijah clears his throat and we both look towards him, "I'm going to take care of some things but I will see you both later on."

Bella nods and looks back at me, "Alright, bye Elijah." He leaves and then Bella walks up to me and kisses me passionately.

When I pull away from the kiss a few moments later I whisper in the silent air. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Damon." She whispers back and leads me to the couch. She motions for me to sit down first and then she curls into my side. I throw one arm over her shoulders and use that hand to play with the ends of her luscious hair.

Bella sighs in contentment and draws lazy circles on the back of my other hand. "You know, I saw you in 1912 with Sage but you didn't see me." I freeze completely in shock and try to think back on everything that I did in 1912 when I met Sage.

I can't think of anything really bad that would make Bella mad so I slowly start the lazy circles up again. "Was I as sexy as I am today?" I ask arrogantly but with a worried undertone.

Bella looks up at me and roll her eyes, "Yes, Damon, you are just as sexy today as you were then."

"Why didn't you talk to me?" I ask her.

She shrugs, "I'm not entirely sure. I think it was mostly to see the person who was still pinning over Katherine. And, I wanted to see if I could see the damage that Katherine did to you."

"Did you find it?" I ask quietly.

"Yes," she says and I turn my head to look into the fire place. Bella's finger grip my chin and force me to look back into her eyes, "But I also found the person who were before Katherine influenced you."

My eyes widen in shock and I begin to speak only for her to continue, "I found that you loved your family and were fiercely loyal to them, you would do anything for them. You are a bad boy on the outside with a good heart on the inside, Damon. You are just misunderstood and tend to keep people out because you don't want to be hurt again."

I'm speechless. No one has ever pegged me so perfectly, even Elena when she was trying to get me to be good, couldn't do it. Even Stefan, my brother whose known me all his life couldn't do it. Bella is looking up at me with those wise eyes that have seen so much in her years yet can look into the very essence of a person and strip away all their walls.

Slowly, I lean down and kiss her slowly and sweetly. I get lost in the feelings that erupt in me as my lips move against hers. We both pull away, breathing heavily, foreheads touching.

"We have forever together, right Damon?" Bella asks on a whisper.

I give her a real smile and nod slightly, "We have forever."

* * *

**AN: So, tell me if you want an outtake or not. Once again the choices are: Bella and her siblings being changed, Bella and Klaus meeting with Bella's descendant near and Bella almost dying. Or Bella seeing Damon in 1912.**

**Remember to REVIEW!**


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Mystic Falls, 2066_

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Damon shouts up the stairs of our new house.

"Yes, Damon." I call back as I walk down the stairs in my usual jeans, t-shirt and runners combo.

We walk out the door hand in hand. This new Mystic Falls only slightly like the one from fifty years ago. They still have a restaurant in the same place the Grill was but it's name has been changed. The town square is still where it is, just the buildings are different.

Even the people are mostly the same but that's because my old friends still come back once in a while. Speaking of them, they all made their choices and have lived the last 54 years happily.

Tyler and Caroline ended up getting together a few months after klaus' death. They are still together today and got married a few years after getting together. For their wedding present, I got a witch to make me a potion to allow Tyler to change on demand and to live forever. The main ingredients being a few drops of Jacob Black's blood and my own. Tyle can now change on demand or not at all and both him and Caroline can life together forever, not haing to worry about Tyler dying in fifty years.

Jeremy and Bonnie also stayed together and got married a year after Tyler and Caroline. They both decided to stay human and had three beautiful children, two boys and a girl. The first born boy was named Grayson after Jeremy's dead father and the second born boy was named Drake. Their little girl was named Macey. All three children grew up not knowing the existence of vampires until Grayson was old enough to be let onto the Council and he was told. Of course he was shocked but when his dad explained that his Aunt Elena was a vampire, Grayson decided to believe that there were both good and bad vampires. Grayson, Drake and Macey all married and have their own small children now that Jeremy and Bonnie are into their seventies.

As for Elena and Stefan, their story is pretty simple. Elena decided that she wanted to be changed into a vampire a few months after Klaus' death. She explained her reasons as that she didn't want to live with Stefan and she didn't want to curse her descendants with the chance of becoming another doppelganger. She was changed and only a year later was married to Stefan and they are travelling the world together now.

Elijah is still alive and keeps contact with me but is travelling the world, finally letting loose a little after a thousand years of running from Klaus and being the fearful Original vampire that he is. The vampire world still believes that Klaus is still alive and are still scared of him, so they don't question the fact that they haven't seen him in almost sixty years.

I look at Damon as we walk through town and smile secretly. He is still the only person that makes me feel so happy and complete in my life. He is my only love and is just as handsome as always. We got married thirty years ago after doing our own traveling of the world.

One day of our travels, Damon had jokingly pointed out that I am the oldest person living on this Earth and I smacked him on the back of the head but his words got me thinking. I always was the oldest person living on this Earth, after Mikael of course until he died. I used to live in the darkness, only coming out when I had to or when I wanted to. Now that Damon has come into my life, I live a happy life with him and won't regret a single moment.

* * *

**AN: So far the majority want the outtake to be of Damon and Bella in 1912 and then the Bella/Klaus encounter. I will get to work on writting them but just so you know, they won't be regular chapter lengths. They will probably be about 1,500 words each so I will probably put both in one chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or alerted me or this story. They all meant a lot to me, especially the amount of people who liked this story. I didn't think this story would get too many people reading it but you all surprised me. Next chapter should be posted monday but if not by then, it should be up by Friday.**


	22. Outtake 1

**AN: So everyone is anxiously waiting for this and I must say, it was fun to write. Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Ch.21 – Outtake #1

_Mystic Falls, 1912_

I hoist up my skirt to walk up the few steps and then let it drop again. It swishes around my feet as I walk across the town square and to the area where the boxing takes place. An automobile passes in front of me, its engine groaning as it dips in the many bumps in the road. The driver honks the obnoxiously annoying horn as if to say "I have a car and you don't".

After the car passes I continue on my journey to the boxing arena inside a large white tent. There are many well off men and women standing, watching in rapt attention as a woman with red hair knocks out a grown man single-handedly. Everyone is in awe of her and I would be too except for the fact that he being a vampire doesn't gain my awe. They murmur to each other in astonishment as the woman named Sage walks around the ring, a large cocky smile on her face.

Sage, the woman who fell in love with my brother Finn, about a hundred years after I fled from Klaus and my family. She turned into a vampire to surprise Finn only to never see him again. Sage believes that Finn is daggered with Niklaus but in actuality I killed Finn. In my defense though, I didn't know Finn was in love with someone until after he was dead.

"Who's next?" She asks, one hand in the air in triumph. "One hundred dollars to nay man who can beat me." Her eyes land on one man's in the area and stay there before continuing to glance around.

I look at the man and a shock goes through my body. Our eyes are locked on each other and we stare at each other from across the arena. He has to be the most handsome man I have ever seen in all my years. From the way his dark hair is brushed back from his face to his piercing blue eyes that can stare into our soul and strip your entire being bare. I blink and glance away from him, trying to get my heart under control.

My ears are listening to him though as I glance at him from the corner of my eye. Someone steps up beside him and says, "I can teach you how to survive without human blood, you know."

The blue-eyed man replies, "You do not get to lecture me on how I live my life, not anymore." He then walks away from the man with brown hair.

My mind is going a thousand miles a minute. The two men must be brothers, they look too similar for them to not be related. And not to mention the tension and the way they reacted to each other. Add to the fact that they are both vampires, they must really have a bad background.

Sage hops down from the square and stands in front of the blue-eyed brother. "What's your name?" She asks while playing with her hair.

"Not interested," he replies shortly.

"Well Mr. Not-interested, you seem to me like a gambling man."

"Afraid you have me all wrong." He says to which Sage pulls a hundred dollar bill from her breasts and tucks it into the waistband of his pants. A flash of anger runs through my veins but I shake the annoying feeling off. I have no right to be feeling mad at her for doing that, he isn't anyone to me. He's just a man I noticed barely five minutes ago.

Sage walks off and the blue-eyed man turns to watch her go. I lean over and tap the man next to me on the shoulder. "Who was the man with blue eyes, dark hair standing next to the man over there?" I ask and point towards the brother with light brown hair and green eyes.

The man's eyes light up in recognition, "Oh that was Damon Salvatore and the man next to him is his brother Stefan. They are the long lost cousins to the late Zachariah Salvatore."

My eyes widen as I recognize the names and mumble, "Thank you sir." Before walking out from under the tent and standing in the cool night air. So the blue-eyed man that caught my eye is actually Damon Salvatore. He is the older Salvatore brother who is still pinning for Katerina Petrova even though she left both him and his brother. He believes that she is stuck in the tomb for a hundred years until a comet comes passing over Mystic Falls again. Everyone else thinks that she died in the fire that was set to the Church to kill all vampires but I know the truth. Katherine escaped and is running free; she doesn't care for Damon at all. If she did, she would've told him that she had escaped.

I can't help but feel sorry for the guy. Just from seeing him briefly in the tent I can tell that he was a good person before Katherine got her claws into him. Misunderstood but still good on the inside with his rough edges. Damon loved his family and still is fiercely loyal to his brother even though Stefan made Damon turn. Just from the way that Damon wasn't completely rude to his brother and then fact that he hasn't killed Stefan yet proves my thoughts. The snarky way Damon talked to Stefan in the tent though shows that he is still the bad boy that he was when he was human.

Damon is lonely and deep inside wants to get along with his brother again but won't because of the amount of hatred that is between them. And the whole issue with Katherine doesn't help anything either. Because of the fact that Damon was hurt both by his brother and the person he loved, he keeps people at arms' length.

I want to help Damon through this rough patch but I know that I'm not the best thing for him right now. His emotions are still raw and he needs someone to teach him how to enjoy being what he is and to let loose. That isn't me, that's Sage.

Maybe in a few decades I'll be able to be friends with Damon, maybe more. But it won't be right now and besides, I have a sister to find. And after Sage has helped Damon, I'll kill her too so she can be with my brother in the Otherworld.

At that moment Damon walks past me and around to the other side of the tent. I can hear him drinking from someone and then Sage starts talking to him. I take a deep breath and walk in the opposite direction of their voices. Damon may be someone who caught my attention but I can't help him right now, it'll be up to Sage and himself to do it.

* * *

**AN: So, how did you like the first outtake? I must admit that I liked the way it went and hope you did too. I also must admit that I forgot about Sage when I was writing my story so I wrote a little bit of her ending here. I didn't want Finn to be dead without his love so I wrote in that Bella was going to kill her later, after Sage helped Damon. Then both Sage and Finn would be together on the other side.**

**Tell me what you think of the outtake. I know some people wanted Bella to talk to Damon but it wouldn't work out if she had. Instead she was just a spectator this time. The next outtake will be posted on Friday and that will be Bella's interaction with Klaus when they saw each other in the 1700's. Klaus mentioned it in chapter 15 if you want to go back and look at it.**

**Remember to review, please.**


	23. Outtake 2

Ch. 22 – Outtake #2

_Germany, 1753_

The cold bitter air stabs my lungs as I breathe with each step I take. The snow has been shoveled to the sides of the sidewalks so that people can still walk but that doesn't mean that the thin layer of ice has been taken care of. I don't need to step carefully though because my balance is perfect. I'm a vampire after all.

I walk with my head tilted to the ground but my eyes are constantly scanning the area. They are alert and looking for any danger while my body language suggests that I'm not paying attention to my surroundings.

There have been rumours circling that Klaus has been spotted across Europe in the last few years but no one has any hard evidence. I've made it my goal in life to always be on a different continent then Klaus. This is the only time that I have been in the same country let alone the same city since the days after our Mother changed me and my siblings into vampires.

The only reason why I'm in the same city as Klaus is because I have heard that he is planning something. That alone causes me to worry add to the fact that a family of my descendants live in this city and I'm even more nervous.

A child's cry of pain catches my attention and my head tilts slightly to the left to try to hear more. I can hear some type of movement so I follow the sounds until I reach an alley opening. There, sitting on top of a pile of snow is a little girl of only four or five. My eyes dart around me as I listen for anything unusual.

I walk slowly towards the child and hear a footstep on the rooftop above me. I pretend to be focused on the little girl and say, "Hi, sweetie. What are you doing out here?"

She looks up at me, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "I want mommy!" She wails and I keep walking closer to her. With each step I take, I can smell her blood and I recognize it. It has the same distinct smell that all of my descendants have.

My mind connects the dots quickly and I am left staring at the space above the little girl's head, rage boiling. I knew Klaus would do anything to find me and kill me but I never thought he would use a child. Most especially a child who hasn't done anything to be on Klaus' radar besides being from my line.

The footsteps from the rooftop stop momentarily and I hear someone land on the snow behind me. I look into the little girl's eyes and compel her, "Go hide in the corner and then don't move."

"Hello brother," I say and spin around on my heel coming face to face with Klaus. I smirk at the surprise on his face that he quickly covers with his mask.

"Hello Isabella, long time no see." He drawls.

"Not since the night you tried to kill me in our village over six hundred years ago." I say as I take a step closer to him.

He has his cocky, self-assured smile on his face, completely sure that he has me cornered and will win. I smile darkly on the inside, knowing that even if he kills me tonight I will still win in the future when he finds out that he needed my blood to break his curse.

I tilt my head slightly and pretend to be listening to something, "You're here alone Klaus?" I give a fake gasp and widen my eyes comically. "That's a first for you. The last time I saw you without your faithful witches around was nearly five hundred years ago."

It's his turn for his eyes to widen in genuine surprise. "Oh, you didn't know that I've been watching you Klaus?" I coo, "Well, I guess I can't be too shocked you always underestimated me."

Klaus snarls at me and launches himself at me. I was expecting this and had bent my knees slightly in preparation. I jump in the air and punch Klaus hard in the face as I come back down. He stumbles backward before coming at me again. He fakes a punch to me face and I fall for it, leaving my ribs exposed. He takes the opening and gets in three quick jabs to my ribs before I can get my wits back and sweep his feet out from under him.

He rolls and gets his feet back underneath him before he can hit the ground. He stands up slowly and stares at me, his eyes practically glowing in his rage. Without taking his eyes off me, he raises his hand and points to the sky. At that exact moment my head explodes in extreme pain. My hands clutch at my head and I close my eyes, trying to ignore the pain.

I can hear Klaus sauntering towards me and I know that I have to do something soon or he will kill me. Gathering all my strength I leap from my crouched position and to the rooftops where I can hear a faint heartbeat. Hiding behind a chimney is a blonde haired woman in her mid-thirties. She doesn't notice me until I'm right beside her; she doesn't even have a chance to scream before I snap her neck.

The pain in my head ceases immediately and I sigh in relief. I hop off the roof and land in the snow behind Klaus who is walking towards the entrance of the alley, leaving the little girl shivering in the cold. My rage boils over, not only did Klaus try to use an innocent child to lure me to him but then he was going to leave her outside to freeze?

I snarl and jump at Klaus; he must have been expecting it though because he turns around and thrusts his hands at me. He catches me shoulders in an unyielding grip and marches over to the closest wall and pins me to it. I struggle against his grip but it is futile, he is stronger than me with his werewolf blood. He may not be a hybrid yet but the werewolf blood does increase his strength.

I spit on his face and Klaus takes on hand off my shoulder to back hand me. My cheek throbs but I ignore it for the moment, choosing instead to focus on glaring at Klaus.

"Come now, love, did you really think that I would turn my back to you and not expect that?" He asks and I don't respond.

He smirks at me and then before I can try to escape again, he thrusts his hand into my chest cavity and grips my heart tightly in his fist. My breath whooshes out of me but I try to stay calm. "You can't kill me, Klaus. There's nothing on this Earth that can kill an Original. " I lie through my teeth; I know that you can kill an Original either by taking off their head or ripping their heart from their chest. But the best way to kill an Original is to use a White Oak Stake because then the body turns to ash.

He shrugs and grips my heart tighter for a moment only to loosen his grip a few moments later. I get the message loud and clear, right now he is in control. "Maybe but I can do quite a bit of damage that will take your body a while to heal. Then, while you're vulnerable, I'll dagger you with one of my White Oak daggers and keep you like that until I find a way to kill you."

I close my eyes and mentally prepare myself for the pain that's going to come next but it's the only way I'll get out of here. I open my eyes and bring my knee up and ram it into Klaus' balls, he groans and falls to his knees. His hand slips from my chest and my eyes burn with tears from the pain. I blink rapidly and blur towards the spot where the little girl is still huddled into the corner. I pull her into my arms and then blur away from Klaus and to the little girl's house.

When I reach her door I kneel down to her level and stare into her dark brown eyes. "You will forget everything about tonight; you were at home safe and sound. Now be a good girl and go inside, into your room and go to bed."

"I'll forget everything that happened tonight and go to bed," She says monotonously and stares at me for a moment before turning around and entering her house.

I look at the house for a moment before turning around and blurring into the night and far away from this city. My chest wound heals quickly but I won't forget that Klaus almost won tonight. I won't forget that he is willing to use innocent children to get what he wants. I definitely won't forget the promise that I'm making to myself which is that I will never let Klaus win, no matter what.

**AN: This story is offically done now and I must thank everyone who read this story, reviewed, or put this story on alerts or favorites. This story did much better than I ever expected and I'm extremely happy with it. I have another story that i will post in a few weeks called 'Blood is Thicker than Water', it's a Damon/Bella story again but this time Bella has known the gang for two years before meeting the Cullen's. **

**Remember to REVIEW one last time.**


	24. Burning Diamond Awards

Hello, everyone!

This story has been nominated for Best Villain in the Burning Diamond awards held by the awesome M. M. Kaur. Many other amazing authors whose stories I love have been nominated too and I'm so thankful that I was nominated.

Please go and vote at crossoverawards . blogspot . ca under nominees (take out the spaces)

You can vote until December 19, 2012 and the winners of each category will be announced January 5th.

Thanks once again to everyone who read my story and reviewed it. It has made me very happy that you all like my ideas.

I have a new story posted called Blood is Thicker than Water which is another TVD/Twilight crossover so go check that out and leave me a review. Next update will be today.


End file.
